Love Story
by SpringHiller09
Summary: Bella is a typical small town, southern girl. Shy, sweet, and smart. But when Jasper Cullen comes to live in the small town of Blooming Grove Texas, from the big city of LA, will their personality's crash, or are they perfect for one another?
1. I Came to Rise

**Chapter One: I Came to Rise**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Small town life wasn't meant for everyone. There was a limited amount of people to choose to become friends with, everybody knew everything, and you had to be perfect unless you wanted to be the talk of the town. But I was one of the few teenagers in Blooming Grove High School who actually enjoyed the small town life. And when I say small, I mean only 927 people. I never minded how small the town really was. This is where I was born, where I grew up. It was all I've ever known, and I was okay with that.

Because we were such a small school, everybody knew each other and almost everyone were friends. We had problems just like any other high school, but we all seemed to get along. My sister, Alice, was my best friend in the world. We were only two years apart, making it easy to find common interests, and making it super easy to get along. I was a straight A student and had been since first grade, and already had an acceptance to Stanford in the fall. It was scary, knowing I'd be so far away from my small town, but I needed this. I needed to get out of here some time. As much as I loved it, I didn't want to be living here when I was old and gray like my next door neighbors.

It was a typical August day in central Texas. Teenagers trying to pack in their last minute summer fun, parents praising the lord students would be back in school soon, and teachers groaning about having to be back in school. Me, I didn't mind. I loved having off, but I was ready to put my mind at work again and begin doing something with my life. I was sitting on our back porch, sitting on our porch swing with a glass of iced tea on the table, and Moby Dick in my hands. I wasn't anti-social, I just preferred reading to the dull conversations about how tan I got this summer.

"Hey, Bells." Edward greeted as he unlatched the gate to our yard. Edward was Alice's boyfriend of six months and although they were young, they were crazy about each other. He was a perfect southern gentleman.

"Hi, Edward. Alice is still in her room." I laughed, Alice was NEVER able to pick out an outfit in time. "In hindsight, she should have started getting ready last night." I laughed as he sat next to me. I put my book down and focused my attention on Edward. He was nerdy. Plain and simple. Him and Alice were polar opposites, but they complimented each other perfectly. "What's up, Edward?"

"I'm nervous." He admitted.

"You've been on plenty of dates with her before. How is this any different?" I asked him.

"Because, this is our six month anniversary. People didn't expect us to last six days let alone six months."

"Then you go up to the people and say 'I told you so.' Edward, Alice is so crazy about you, it's unreal. You two are meant to be, even if you are just sixteen. Those people were wrong, and just looking for something to talk about. Trust me, Alice is over the moon happy to be with you."

"I know, I just care about her so much."

"I know. And so does she." I said, patting his shoulders.

"She's right, I do." Alice said as she came out the back door. She was always one for style. Wearing a pale yellow sundress and dark brown gladiator sandals, it complimented her nice, dark tan. He stood up as she walked over to him, standing on her tip-toes to reach his lips to give him a peck. For sixteen year olds, they really were incredible.

"You look beautiful, Alice." Edward gushed.

"You're not too bad yourself." She giggled, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Tell Mom and Daddy I won't be home late." She said, taking his hand and walking down the stairs. I watched them walk around the corner and disappear. I smiled, but felt this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was so happy for my little sister, but I wanted that. I wanted that kind of relationship. I liked Mike a lot, but we were much better off as friends and unfortunately learned that the hard way. I shook it off and went back to my book.

I must have fallen asleep in the heat because, next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake. It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the bright light, but once they had, I saw my mother standing over me.

"Hey, Mom." I said, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"Hi, honey. How was your nap?"

"Good, how was work?" I asked. My mother was a owner of a small boutique, specializing in over priced southern attire. But, no matter how expensive her things were, she was successful and everyone loved the things she sold.

"Good, pretty quiet, for a Tuesday afternoon. How's the summer reading?"

"It's so good, Mom. I just wish the questions in the packet made us think more. She is asking us plot line questions mostly...nothing that makes us think."

"Well then, senior year should be a breeze, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. I love this town...but I am so ready for Stanford. Somewhere that will put my brain at work. This school is just too small, Mom."

"I know, honey. You're time is coming. One more year." She said, looking off into the distance.

"Mom, this is always going to be home. You know that right?" I asked and she turned back towards me.

"Yeah, I know that, Bella." She said kissing my forehead and going back into the nice air conditioner.

* * *

The rest of the week passed and soon enough, it was the Sunday before the last, first day of school. Never again would I sit in my room, listening to The Eagles, as well as Alice blabbering on and on about the first day of school to Charlotte. I felt sad. I mean, I liked school more than the average teenager, but I wasn't jumping for joy to be back. But knowing, this was my last year with my friends, and in this house, made me feel sad.

Alice was blabbering on and on about what to wear tomorrow...loudly. So, I grabbed my headphones and plugged them into my iPod, taking it off of the iHome. I was so content and into my book, I didn't even hear my Dad come in. I took my headphones off and set my book down, focusing my attention on him.

"Hi, kiddo." He whispered. I hadn't even noticed I'd been reading for two hours and Alice had already gone to bed. "Why don't you try getting some sleep? You're going to be exhausted tomorrow."

"I know, Dad. I put my headphones in cause Alice was talking away over there, and hadn't even realized I'd been reading for two hours." I told him, putting everything on my nightstand. I pulled the covers up and prepared for the last time I'd ever have to do this.

"Well, goodnight sweetie. Tomorrow is my late shift, so I should be here tomorrow morning to see the two of you." He said before kissing my forehead.

"Night, Dad." I said as he walked out, turning off my light. For someone who'd been staying up until four in the morning, it was easy to fall asleep, but impossible to wake up. By the time I was dressed and ready to go, Alice was already downstairs, and almost done with her breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie." My mom greeted, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Morning." I yawned, chugging the coffee. Coffee was my one true weakness...give it to me and I'd do just about anything. I sat down and chewed on a granola bar as Alice went up to finish getting ready, even though she'd probably been up since five-thirty. By the time she got downstairs, it was just time to go. We said our goodbye's, did a double check on the things we needed, and headed to the car.

"So, is it weird?" She asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"What?"

"Knowing this is your last, first day of school?"

"Yeah, I mean this is what I've been doing since I was in first grade. It'll be weird next year, not having you as my personal alarm clock." I joked. It was a short drive from our house to the school, and Edward was already waiting for Alice on the front steps. She squealed and jumped out of the car, falling into his arms. I rolled my eyes at her, he wasn't one for much PDA, but he didn't have a choice when he was with Alice.

"Bells!" I heard Angela call after me. I turned around to see her hand in hand with her boyfriend, Ben. Angela and I grew up together, on the same street. While everyone else seemed to grow apart after junior high, Angela and I stayed close.

"Hey guys. You finish the reading?" I asked as we began walking up the steps into the cool, air conditioned building.

"Barely. I finished last night at ten." Ben laughed. He was a god student, but he was an even better procrastinater.

"Ben, you aren't going to be like this all year, are you?" Angela asked sternly. They'd been going out since the middle of last year, and like Alice and Edward, almost completely different people. But it worked for them, she kept him in line, and he showed her how to have a good time.

"No, Ang. I won't." He said, kissing her cheek. "Besides, I'll have you to keep me on track."

"Yeah, true." She laughed as we entered homeroom. The first half of the day passed by easily and quickly. In such a small school, there weren't too many hard courses and I was thankful when English came around. It was a small class, only about nine kids who were willing to put in the extra work. But it was good this way, not easily distracted, and everyone in the class was on the same page.

"Good afternoon, class." Mrs. Robinson greeted as she entered the class. Mrs. Robinson had been the english teacher here since my mother graduated in 1972. she was a sweet, little elderly woman who you couldn't help but love like a grandmother. And our class had the privilage of being her last, graduating class to teach. "Now, if everybody could get their Moby-Dick books and packets out, we will begin." She said, sitting down at her small table in the front of the room.

"Good, now lets jump right in, shall we?" She asked, slipping her reading glasses on the bridge of her nose. "Now, who can answer this for me. Why does the book begin with "Call me Ishmael"? What relationship to the reader does this introduction establish?" She asked and the room was silent. This was a room full of deep thinkers and although we'd read it over the summer, thinking about the answer was still needed. We were silent for a bit more before MaKenna raised her hand. "MaKenna?"

The class went on like this for the next forty minutes. I was happy once the bell had rung, almost sad to be leaving.

"Bella? Can I see you for a minute?" Mrs. Robinson asked as I was walking out the door.

"Sure. What up?"

"Are you having fun, dear?"

"What?" I asked, confused of why my english teach of all people were asking me this.

"I'm only asking because, you are such a wonderful student, and a pleasure to have in class. I'm just worried you are secluding yourself from the other students."

"I have friends, Mrs. Robinson. Angela has been my best friend since we were four and riding bikes together...I'm not a loaner."

"No, I know that. I don't mean to pry, I just want you to enjoy yourself your senior year. You never get a second chance...well unless your Joey." She laughed, refrancing the kid who never passes tests, but still manages to pass overall.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am having fun...I'm just having fun I like to have. I enjoy reading while I'm at the pool rather than running around, flirting with every guy I see." I shrugged.

"Okay. I didn't mean to offend you..."

"No, it's alright. Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine." I said and she smiled.

"I know you are, Bella. You can go now." She said. I walked out of the room and got to thinking. Maybe I wasn't driving an hour away to Dallas every weekend shopping, and I wasn't at the pool everyday. But I was having fun. Angela and I always had fun together and we never needed to do any of that. We had fun watching Casablanca and eating popcorn while in our PJs. My life wasn't crazy, but I was content with what I had been giving.


	2. Subliminal Mind Fuck America

**Chapter Two: Subliminal Mind Fuck America**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Growing up in LA was perfect. My parents weren't bad, but they had given up on me long ago. They said they loved me, but they were done trying to change who I was, and that was fine with me. I sat up on the roof of my apartment building, taking in the sight. Our pent house was on the top of one of the nicest buildings in the city and we almost always had the roof to ourselves. This is wear I came to think, read, and do what ever the hell I pleased. I was so content with the sight, I hadn't even heard Miles come up next to me.

"Hey, bro." He said, taking a cigarette up to his lips. I grabbed my lighter out of my pocket, gave it to him, and grabbed another cigarette for myself. "What's up?"

"Nothin." I said, not looking at him. I was never much for conversation, and neither was he. We rarely ever talked, we mostly only smoked, got high, or drunk together. And both of us were okay with that. I had never been into things like drinking, or smoking until Miles moved into our building, who showed me to have a good time. Gone was the small, little rich boy, and here was the kid who didn't care about anything.

"Jasper...dude, somethings up." He said. We weren't much for words, but he knew when something was really wrong. "Fine, don't talk. It's okay by me." He said, taking a puff from his cigarette.

"We're moving." I finally said as I crushed the cigarette beneath my feet. My father was a military man, and was at the top of his rankings. And he was normally able to keep us in LA, but my mother was tired of being away from him when he had to be relocated.

"What? To wear?" He asked as he crushed his own cigarette.

"To fucking Blooming Grove Texas."

"Where the hell is that?" He demanded.

"Like an hour south of Dallas. It's like the fucking smallest town in the USA. It doesn't even have one thousand people living there. God, I'm going to be living in hell!" I exclaimed, slumping over the ledge.

"Well why aren't you here staying while your Dad goes?"

"My Mom is tired of being away from him when he's relocated. I understand that...but this place sucks! Like...FUCK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"When you guys leaving?"

"October. And during my fucking senior year." I complained. Everything sucked right now. Small towns were bad enough, what with having like ten people in your grade, but everybody was always down your back. And it wasn't just me who was gonna get crap for who I was, but my parents would too. I loved my parents, and didn't want to do that to them, but I wasn't going to change who I was. This was not my choice to make a move in the beginning of my senior year. "I'm just so fucking angry right now."

We spent the rest of the night up on the roof, drinking the whisky and rum I'd stolen from my parents liquor cabinet. We were good and drunk by the time we stumbled down the stairs. We managed to get inside without being caught (Even though they already knew about us drinking up there) and into my room. We passed out immediately and waking up an hour later, throwing up over and over again.

The next morning was hell. My younger sister was having her friends over for a 'end of summer part!' So, by house was full of twelve, sixteen year old girls all day. I hated it. She was allowed to do whatever she pleased, even if it meant everyone else was in misery. Thankfully, Miles had just gotten another two ounces of weed, which took the edge off of the headache reeling around. I had just finished my second piece of chocolate cake when I heard a faint knock on the door. I turned down the music I was listening to, giving whoever it was the clearance to come in.

"Hey, kid." My father said as he came in, closing the door behind me. I quickly put out the blunt I was smoking, waving the smoke away. "Son, I love you to death...but your behavior has GOT to stop." He said, sitting on my bed.

"Dad, nothing is gonna work." I said, turning away from him.

"Look, Jasper. This path isn't good for you. You are a great kid, who made some bad choices. But, you need to start making better choices. Your grades are on the rocks, and although you had tremendous SAT scores...that isn't going to be enough."

"Well, I don't need college."

"Yes you do, Jasper!"

"Not to go into the military!" I defended. I had always wanted to be a military man, to follow in my old mans footsteps.

"Well, if you think the armed forces accept this kind of behavior your wrong. Why don't you stop being so negative about everything, and try and find something good about this. Who knows, this move might be good for you."

"Dad, stop. I'm not the son you want me to be, so stop trying. You and Mom both know I didn't turn out like I was supposed to. I know I'm the family disgrace, and Rosalie is this perfect child and you wished she was your only child. But, frankly, I don't care. This is who I am. I like getting drunk, and high on weekends, and I like smoking cigarettes." I said to him, and he let out a deep sigh. He wasn't getting through to me, and he knew that. I hated being the family disappointment, but I was who I was.

"Fine, but once we move to Texas...your mother and I can't keep bailing you out of trouble. Small towns are a lot different than LA, it's going to be easier to get caught, and get into trouble. I love you son, but you have to get your life together." He said, walking out and slamming my door. I sighed and turned my music back up. Dinner was ready an hour later, and once again, it consisted of Rosalie talking, and my parents nodding in agreement.

"So, I'm thinking of getting a muriel on my wall...maybe the beach?" Rosalie asked. She always got what she wanted, so there was a one-hundred percent chance she'd get it.

"Rosalie, honey, we haven't even looked at houses yet." My mother argued. Maybe this would be the night my spoiled little sister wouldn't get she wanted. Ahhh sweet victory.

"So? It doesn't matter what house we get, I still want a muriel of the beach on my wall."

"Oh my god." I mumbled, taking a bite of my pasta. Rosalie stopped talking for once in her life and glared at me.

"What the hell is your deal?" She demanded.

"You are the most spoiled brat I've ever met. Learn the fucking meaning of the word NO!"

"Well maybe I'm a spoiled brat, but at least I'm not some sort of junky who is going to be living in a box when he's twenty years old, trying to feed his drug and alcohol addiction." She yelled.

"I am not a druggie or an alcoholic. You know what they call me? A kid who knows how to have fun."

"My friends and I have plenty of fun and we aren't getting high, or drunk every night."

"Yeah, having a bunch of screaming sixteen years olds is REALY fun." I scoffed. I loved my sister, because she was my sister. But we are complete oppisites who would never get along. She didn't understand what I do, and I just don't understand her at all.

"Enough you two. Rosalie, we'll think about the muriel. Now, would you two just shut up and quit bickering." My mother almost yelled. "The two of you need to learn to get along! Jas, you have one year left and you haven't stopped fighting since she learned how to talk!" She snapped. I shook my head and excused myself from the table. I grabbed my guitar case and left the apartment. I just needed some air, and some time to myself. My Dad was right. I hadn't made a good choice since I started hanging around Miles, but...this was my personality and no one could change that.

I walked around for a little bit longer before I found myself standing in front of the abandoned building. The building that used to hold my future dream, before this big move was announced. I wanted to go into the armed forces, but I needed something more. I walked through the open front door as I lit up a cigarette, gently shutting the door. This building was going to hold my very own music store. Somewhere people could buy guitars, and learn how to play. I always loved music, it was the one passion in life I had. I knew, I could come back after graduation of the shitty high school I would now be attending, but this place was in a high business area of the city. It was a good location to have a store in, and it'd probably be long gone by the time I came back for it.

I took my guitar out of its case and sat down in the corner of the room. I began to strum, playing the guitar was the only thing good in my life still. I had began to play when I was just eight years old...the little rich kid who never did anything bad. Most people, play for fun. Only learning a few songs before giving up. But, for me, music was my salvation. I had almost every _good_ album of music on my two iPods, and knew almost all The Eagles songs by heart on the guitar. I heard a small knock on the door and looked up to see the open door, and the beautiful Jackie Parker standing in the door way.

Oh Jackie Parker. She was one of the hottest girls in our school and I had the pleasure of fucking her at least four times a week. She walked over to me with that short skirt, long, tan legs, and a shirt that was two sizes too small. She knelt down, taking my guitar from me, and straddled my hips.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." She whispered as I attacked her sweet neck.

"Forgot...my...phone at home." I panted as she slid the shirt I was wearing off. I moved my hands down her back until they were cupping her perfectly sculpted ass.

"Mmmmmm." She moaned as one of my hands moved to her front and began kneading her breasts. My lips traveled downward until the met the top of her breast, while I continued squeezing the other one. She backed away and pulled the shirt she was wearing off, making me groan as she was now completely topless.

"Fuck." I whispered as she ground her hot center on my already hard cock. She stood off and slid down my legs, bringing my jeans with her. My hard cock sprang free, and I was completely bare. She slid off the shorts she was wearing, revealing to me that she had also gone commando. She climbed back onto me and continued to grind against me. I could feel how hot, and wet she was, making me grow impossibly harder.

"Jasper?" She managed to moan as she grabbed my cock, placing it at her entrance. "Fuck me hard, okay?" She asked as she slid down on my cock.

"Fuck!" I yelled as she began to ride me hard and fast. Her breasts moving wildly as she bounced on my cock. I brought my lips to her breasts, taking each nipple and sucking on them until they were even harder than before. "Shit, baby." I moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure.

"Oh god, Jasper! Make me come!" She yelled. I held her hips as I thrusted into her, hard and fast. I could tell how close she was, and grabbed her clit, rubbing my thumb in a hard circle. "Fuck, Jasper...FUCK! Oh...I'm coming!" She yelled as she exploded onto my cock. I didn't hold out a minute longer, I exploded inside her as she came down from her high. We both lay their, motionless and sweaty, trying to catch our breath. She finally began moving, and stood up, causing me to slide out of her.

"Damn, Jackie...that was...fuck." I panted as she threw me my boxers.

"I know, right?" She almost giggled. She was perfect. She was the fucking hottest girl I knew, the best fuck I'd ever had, and she wasn't clingy. Everything I needed in a girl. "I can't believe your moving." She said once we were dressed and just sitting in the dimming room.

"Yeah. This fucking sucks."

"Tell me about it. I've had a lot of guys...and none of them are as good as you." She smirked, causing my cock to twitch.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." I said as I grabbed a cigarette out of its packet and lit it. She smiled as she scooted closer, taking the cigarette out of my mouth and taking a puff of her own.

"You know, you really shouldn't smoke." She said, her eyes dark with lust. "It's a...a pretty big turn off." She said, taking another puff.

"Well," I said, taking it back. "That goes double for girls then." I said, as she stole her own from the pack. She lit her's up and we sat in silence until both of ours were put out. I stood up and walked over to my guitar to put it back in the case.

"So, you ever gonna play for me?" She asked as I locked the case. I wasn't much for playing in public. It's not that I was ashamed or afraid, it's just music was the one thing I had all to myself, and I wanted to keep it that way. I shook my head as I picked the case up.

"I should be going. I'm on thin enough ice as it is." I mumbled as we walked outside.

"Okay, well call me." She told me as she walked to her car. I watched her as she shook her ass, walking to the car. I turned away quickly, not wanting to cause a scene and began walking home again.

* * *

The last week of summer passed by slowly. I wasn't much for getting a ton in by the school starts, so I pretty much just stayed with Miles and partied...with the occasional fuck from Jackie. It was the last time I'd ever have to be going to school for the first day tomorrow and I was over the moon. I was finishing up my summer packet when my Dad knocked on the door.

"What's up, Dad?" I asked, taking my headphones out and paying attention to him.

"Can we talk?"

"If this is about who I am, no."

"Too bad. I'm talking anyway." He told me sternly, sitting down in my desk chair. "Jasper, can you at least try, son?"

"Try what, Dad?"

"Try to make this a good year. Your grades are always up and down, can you try to keep them up?"

"Ummmm, Dad? I'm in three AP classes this year. Oh...another thing this damn high school doesn't have where we're moving."

"They have honors classes, and there is an AP english."

"I need more than one AP class, Dad. This is going to be the most miserable time of my life...and it's my fucking senior year." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Why don't you at least attempt to make this easier, huh? This is hard enough on your mother and sister, they don't you marching around in your pity party all the time. Your sister hates the fact of moving away from the city as much as you do, but she's trying because she knows how much your mother hates it when I get relocated, and she's here with you kids."

"I know why we're moving, Dad."

"Then why don't you at least try to be a little open minded?" He asked and I looked away. I wasn't some emo kid they had on their hands. I was edgier than most kids my age, but I wasn't depressed. But I couldn't even pretend to be the slightest bit happy about this. I hated the school here enough, and it offered everything I needed.

"Fine." I huffed, putting my headphones back in and trying to work on my homework. I felt my earphones being tugged at, and then pulled out completely. I looked up and saw my Dad still in my room.

"Night, Jas." He said, patting my shoulder and leaving. My parents had to be the most patient people I knew, and the fact that they were becoming short on me killed me a little bit. But they had to accept I would never be this perfect teenage boy.


	3. Race Through Your Veins

**Chapter Three- Race Through Your Veins **

* * *

**Bella POV**

October was finally here and the Texas heat was beginning to cool. Senior year was going perfectly. My grades were straight A's as usual, and I had taken Mrs. Robinson's advice and began 'having fun' with Angela on Fridays. We usually ended up at my place after only an hour or so, in our PJ's with a movie on. But regardless, senior year was the best thus far.

Homecoming was approaching, and I was...dateless. I was happy for my sister, and Angela, but felt like the odd one out. I watched as people got asked, one by one. Soon, I felt like I was the only one left without a date.

"Bella, PLEASE!" Alice begged as we drove home.

"Alice, Dallas is like an hour and a half away." I argued.

"But where else am I going to get a dress? No where even close to here." She whined.

"Have Mom take you then."

"She works all the time. PLEASE"

"FINE! I'll take you shopping." I finally gave in as we pulled into the markets parking lot. We jumped out of the car and made our way to the entrance. It was a quick trip, but the time we'd left, we had all the news about the new family moving in not far from our house. It was a military family being relocated. The father was a decorated officer in the army, and his wife was an owner of a small interior design company. They had two kids, a boy my age and a girl Alice's age. She almost squealed when she heard another girl was going to be moving in close to us.

"I wonder if the boy's cute. You should date him!" She said when we were on the road again.

"Alice, I haven't met him yet. I didn't even hear their names."

"I did!" She almost yelled. "Cullen. The Dad's name is Carlisle, the wife's name is Esme, their son is Jasper and the girl is Rosalie." She said like she'd already met them.

"You pay way too much attention to the gossip of this town." I said, pulling into the driveway. "The people in this town are unbelievable. We haven't met them and already their's gossip about them."

"I wander if they're the family who bought the house." She wondered, pointing to the house next door.

"Maybe." I mused. The rest of the day passed by slowly. My homework was already done before leaving school, and I was already finished with the book we were reading. I spent most of the afternoon, watching _Friends_ and reading _Harry Potter_ for the forth time. The next morning was when Alice had decided she wanted to drag me all the way to Dallas to shop for her dress. She had me up early and we were out of the house by ten.

The drive was fun. We listened to our old Disney soundtracks, both surprised we both knew almost all the words. By the time we got to Dallas, I was already tired and she was already all over the place. In hindsight, we probably should have saved the ice cream for the way back. But, alas, here we were and I was happy to be with my sister. Once we entered the store, she was like a kid in the candy store. She ran around like a crazy person, picking up every dress she could find in her size.

She must have tried on twenty-five dresses before she even stood in front of the mirror long enough to look at it. It was beautiful. Sea blue on the bottom, cinched at the waist, and the top was covered in stones. My sister always looked gorgeous, but this dress just threw her off the scale.

"Bells? What do you think?" She asked as she played with the skirt.

"I think...you aren't my five year old sister anymore." I said and she blushed. "You look stunning, Alice." I said, wrapping my arms around her. We stayed in the store a bit longer, so she could try on a few more dresses. But the blue dress was perfect and she ended up purchasing that one. We were back on the road again at two o'clock. We stopped at a Subway on the way home, getting lunch. Car rides with Alice were always fun, and I was enjoying being with my sister since it was slowly coming to an end. We pulled into our driveway and the house next door had a big U-Haul truck parked outside.

"Guess it is the military family." Alice said as she got her bags out of the backseat. As we were walking inside, I saw a boy my age walking outside and sitting on the porch against the wall. He pulled something out of his pocket, and brought it to his lips. Gross. A cigarette. I watched as he took a few puffs, and he soon turned his head. He was beautiful, in a rock n' roll way. His hair was dark, and longer than normal, and shaggy and his face was gruff. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. He smiled and waved as he took another puff from the cigarette.

"He's cute...but the smoking is a real turn off. He isn't going to last a day here." Alice observed as she unlocked the door. "Mom! We're home!" Alice yelled, running upstairs to try the dress on. I walked into the kitchen and found my mother hard at work on her laptop.

"Hey, Bella." She said, looking up and diverting her attention to me. "How was shopping?"

"Exhausting! She was like a kid in a candy store." I laughed as we heard footsteps upstairs. "she's changing to show you and Dad. Where is he anyway?"

"He's helping next door. They seem like a real nice family. That boy of theirs looks like trouble though."

"I mean smoking is gross, but it really isn't troublesome."

"He smokes?" She asked. Whoops. Guess she hadn't seen him doing that.

"Yeah, I saw him light a cigarette outside.

"They will not be well liked." She mumbled, turning her attention back to her laptop. After Alice was done 'modeling' for us, she changed and my Mom dragged us over to the new families place. As we walked up the walkway, I could tell how miserable this kid was. He did not look happy at all, and I had a sense that he normally was when he was at his old home.

"My folks are inside." He told us as he put the lighter back in his pocket.

"Thanks, hun." My mother thanked as she turned the knob. My family and I hadn't been close with the old family, so I don't remember ever being in here. It was beautiful. High ceilings, bright but not too bright, walls, and a a beautiful banister on the stairs. My mother led us back towards the kitchen and I nearly passed out. It was gorgeous. Stainless steal, beautiful granite counters, high white cabinets. It was my dream kitchen.

"Hi sweetie," My Dad greeter Mom, giving her a soft peck on the lips. "Carlisle, Esme, these are our daughters. Bella, and Alice." He introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you girls." The woman said as she shook our hands.

"It's great to meet you too." Alice said as she shook the mans hand. A moment later, a girl around Alice's age came into the room. She was beautiful like her mother. The only real difference I saw was she had her fathers, thick, blonde hair.

"And this is our daughter Rosalie, I think she's around your age, Alice." Carlisle said.

"Hey, I'm Alice."

"Yeah, I figured you were Alice. Your parents told us all about you." She laughed. "You a sophomore?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. You wanna drink?" She asked, moving towards the fridge.

"Honey, we don't have anything yet." Esme laughed. "Here, there's a market not far from here. Why don't you and Alice run down and get something to drink. A case of pop, maybe?"

"Sure, Mom. Wanna come?" She asked Alice.

"Sure. Can I?"

"Of course sweetie. Just make sure you have your phone." My Dad said as they left. I lingered in the kitchen for a while longer, listening to the borning adult things the were talking about. I was mature for my age, but this was plain torture. I wandered outside and saw the kid in the same spot he'd been in when we got home from the store.

"Hey, you ever gonna move from that spot?" I joked. He just looked up and cocked a week smile. I sat down next to him. There was something intriguing about him. "I'm Bella."

"Jasper." He said, taking another cigarette out of his pocket.

"Didn't you just have one?" I asked as he lit it. He didn't look super unhealthy, or the kind of person who smoked two packs a day, but it was just unbecoming.

"I normally don't smoke like this, but...the stress of this damn move got me smoking even more." He admitted.

"Well, why don't you try and deal with stress some other way? A way that won't kill you slowly."

"Thanks for the suggestion, but I already have a Mom to tell me what to do." He spat out, turning away and letting out a huge puff of smoke.

"What's your deal, anyway?"

"My deal? What the hell?"

"I mean. The bad boy smoker who probably smokes pot and gets drunk often?" I asked.

"Who are you to be asking what my 'deal' is?"

"You just don't seem like the type to be doing this kind of stuff." I said, getting up. We spent a little bit longer at their place before saying goodbye. Alice tried on her dress again for Dad before going up to her room. She was deep in conversation with Edward, as I sat in my room and thought about this Jasper kid. I could tell he wasn't always like this, and there was something about him that was attractive to me. I walked over to my window as I Hope You Dance, played on the iHome. I watched at the window and saw him sitting on the steps of his porch. He looked just miserable. He took a swig from a bottle that I assumed was something alcoholic.

He was just slumped over, his face long and sad. If I were him, I'd probably be miserable too. I mean, he move here from LA in the middle of senior year. I'd probably being doing just what he was. I walked downstairs, made some coffee, and carried the mugs over to his place. I put the cup in front of his face and he looked up slowly.

"What's this for?" He asked, putting the bottle down and taking the cup.

"Coffee always makes me feel better when I'm in a crappy mood." I said, handing him cream and sugar.

"Thanks, but I already have my 'feel better' drink." He laughed, showing me the near bottle of Jack. "But, thanks for the coffee. I appreciate it."

"No problem." I said, taking a sip of my drink. He didn't say anything else. He wasn't rude to me though. When he was done, he said thank you and then he finally went inside. I sighed and went back into my own house. I got ready for bed, and began to think what power this kid over me. Maybe it was the 'bad boy' thing he had going on, or maybe it was mysterious nature of his actions. I didn't know, but something inside me was telling me to get to know him.

* * *

It was finally the night of Homecoming, and Alice was going crazy. My mother had the wonderful opertunity to drive her around all day to get her hair and make-up done. I laughed as my mother was dragged out of the house and into the car. Me? I was low mainance. I did my own hair and make-up and my dress wasn't over the top. Alice and my Mom got home just in time for her to get dressed before Edward would be here.

"I got it!" I yelled when the doorbell rang. I opened it and a very nervous Edward was standing their. "Hey, Edward."

"Hi. Alice ready?" He asked, he looked as if he was shaking out of nervousness.

"She should be in a minute. What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing." He lied through his teeth. I walked us into the kitchen and shut the swinging door.

"Edward, you aren't a very good liar. Tell me."

"Alice she wants to...well you see the thing is...she wants to...ah...take our relationship to the next...level...tonight after the dance." He stuttered.

"Next level? Wha...noooooo!" I said in shock. Alice had always been the good girl and now she had thoughts about sex? "Edward..." I started to say.

"Don't say anything to your parents, okay? I don't want to be killed."

"This isn't your problem...this is Alice's. Edward, if you don't want to have sex yet, don't make Alice force you. This is something that will happen when you're _both_ ready."

"But, I love her so much. I don't want to ruin what we have." He told me and I let a smile creep on my face. I knew neither of them had told each other they loved each other, this was a huge moment for Edward. "What?"

"You love my sister?" I asked, feeling like a big dope for feeling so mushy about this.

"Yeah, so much." He said, letting a smile form on his face. Alice came down not a moment too soon, and he was gushing over her. "Alice...my beautiful Alice...I didn't think you could get any prettier." He said and she giggled.

"Thanks. You look so handsome." She said, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him on the lips. Mike had asked me to go with him as friends. Although our friendship had taken a rocky turn after we'd broken up, he was still a sweet guy and I loved him...but in a 'he's my best friend' kinda way. He arrived shorty after Edward had, along with Ben and Angela. My mother insisted on taking a hundred pictures of us and half hour later, Mike was leading us to his car. I saw Rosalie sitting on her porch, looking sad and miserable. She wasn't going, I felt bad. This must be one of the worst times to be away from your friends.

"Hey guys! Hold on a minute." I said, walking over to Rosalie. "Hey, why aren't you going?"

"I don't have anyone to go with. My boyfriends back in LA and I haven't really made friends." She sighed.

"Well, come with us. Alice loves you."

"She'll be with Edward all night. Plus, I don't have anything to wear, and I'm not ready."

"Look, I have a few dresses from past homecomings. Why don't you come over, we'll fix ya up, and you come with us." I suggested.

"Aren't you leaving now?"

"For dinner. I'll have my mom make us some pasta or something and we can eat while your getting ready. I'll have Mike come get us when they're all done eating." I said as I walked over to them. I explained what was going on and although Mike wasn't thrilled I wasn't going to dinner, he understood. Rosalie was able to fit into my dress from freshman year, and was a lot less maintenance than Alice was. We were able to straiten her hair, and put it into a side ponytail, held together with a braid and she did her make-up simply. We finished just as Mike was pulling into the driveway.

She seemed so happy to be able to go, and thankfully Jessica had gotten sick and had an extra ticket to the dance. We piled into Mike's SUV and were headed off to the dance. Once we were there, Alice, Edward, and Rosalie headed off to their friends, leaving just the four of us alone. Mike was a perfect gentleman the whole night, not trying anything on me. Edward must have told Alice the truth because she stormed out of the gym, but then must have confessed how he felt because not even five minute later she was all over him again.

It was towards the end of the night that I needed to get some air, leaving Angela, Ben and Mike on the dance floor as I stepped outside. As I walked over to the wall, a darkened figure came into view. Once my eyes had adjusted, I noticed it was Jasper...smoking again.

"You came to a school function?" I asked, amazed he'd even dressed for the occasion.

"Mom made me. She said I needed to get off of this misery horse I'd been riding, suck it up, and accept this is where I was spending the rest of senior year." He snorted, taking a puff from his cigarette.

"She's right, you know." I mumbled, but he heard me unfortunately.

"What is your deal?" He demanded. "Why does everyone in this fucking town care about what I do? why can't I just be miserable?"

"Because you look like an idiot doing what you do. Smoking isn't helping you one bit."

"Well, I'm hoping I'll get kicked out of this fucking town and I'll go back to LA." He said, taking a puff from his cigarette. "I hate this town, and everybody in it."

"Yeah, well have you even taken the time to try to get to know people?"

"If they're all like you...I don't want anything to do with them." He snorted.

"You're unbelievable. You know what? Just go back to where you came from. Everyone's lives will be much easier once your gone."

"You don't know anything about me! No one in this town does! They don't know the hurt, confusion, and hell I've been through!" He yelled back at me, throwing the cigarette on the ground. "You think I like being the family disappointment? Or like the fact that being who I am kills my parents? I hate that feeling, but they can't change me and neither can this damn town!" He yelled at me, and I starred in disbelief.

"Why? Why can't they change you?"

"Because, there is just too much baggage on me. I'm so far beyond help they've given up on trying to get me to stop. Because they know it's useless." He said in almost a whisper, sitting back down.

"Then why don't you attempt to fix your life? Not for this town, your sister, or even your parents. Why don't you try for your own sake?" I asked before going back inside. This kid was so complicated, but I knew once his walls were broken down, something would happen.


	4. No Stop Signs, Speed Limits

**Chapter Four-No Stop Signs, Speed Limits**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

We'd been in this damn town for two weeks when my mother told me I had to go to the stupid homecoming dance. I fought with her for about half hour before finally just giving in. The dance was long, hot, and boring and to top it of that fucking Bella Swan came out and lectured me about my life. Damn girl thinks she's so perfect...but thankfully she's hot so it isn't too unbearable. She's even hotter when she's angry or annoyed. The rest of October seemed to pass the same way. I'd smoke in public places, my whole family would get crap for it, and I just wouldn't care.

It was getting close to Thanksgiving which meant hopefully we'd get to go home for a little bit to see our family that still lived there. For the first time, I was actually happy while in this town. School was easy, my parents still didn't harass me about my life, and I had found my own little place to hide. I came home from the woods on the other side of town, a place I was sure people had forgotten about, to see my parents sitting at the kitchen table, looking distraught.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked, putting my things down and sitting next to my mother.

"I'll go get Rosalie." My mother said with no emotion in her voice. I turned to my Dad and he just just shook his head. My sister and mom returned a minute later, but they were both still quiet.

"Dad, come on. What's going on? Are you sick?" Rosalie asked, and he just shook his head no.

"Carlisle, just tell them." My mother said, making me even more worried. They were never this quiet, and they were always honest.

"Kids, I gotta go back." He said.

"To LA?" I asked, excited, but then felt stupid. I knew my mother would be happy about having to go back home. "You mean oversea, don't you?" I asked, feeling low.

"Yes. Next week. I'm so sorry, but duty calls." He said and Rosalie burst into tears. I just sat there. They said he was done going oversea into the war. They said they needed him near Dallas to deal with the section here. They never mentioned going back over to Afghanistan. "Jasper? Please say something." My father urged.

"I thought you were done over there!" I screamed.

"They thought I was too, but you can never be sure." He said, trying to keep calm.

"Fuck, Dad! First you move us to this fucking town...then you have to go back? I HATE THIS!" I screamed, grabbing my bag and running back to the woods. I didn't want to be around anyone and I didn't want any chance of running into little miss perfect. I climbed the tree I usually did and just sat up against the tree trunk, trying to grasp what was happening. Not only did my Dad have to go back in the middle of a war, he moved us out here for nothing.

I sat there, not paying attention to anything, until I heard rustling of leaves and breaking sticks. I looked down and who should appear? Little Miss Perfect.

"Fuck." I mumbled, but it was louder than I'd hoped.

"Well hello to you too." She said, beginning to climb the tree. "What are you doing here?" She asked once she was near my branch.

"I should ask you the same question." I mumbled.

"I come here to take photographs of the town. It's the only place you can see the entire place. Now, answer my question."

"I thought I'd be able to come here without any bother from anyone. Clearly I was wrong." I said, looking at her.

"How'd you find this place? It's like the deserted woods or something."

"I was just walking around and found it. Can you please just leave me alone?"

"I have a project due, and the lighting is perfect."

"Yeah, well I was here first." I spat at her.

"What is your deal? Too cool to be seen with anybody from this town?"

"God! Just shut up! You think you are so fucking perfect, but you aren't! Yeah, I talked to your little friend Mike...sounds like you two got down and dirty but it wasn't very good so you two split up. Don't pretend you're all high and mighty."

"I wasn't trying to act like I was perfect."

"Well you're a pretty good fucking actress."

"What is your problem? You have been nothing but nasty and mean to me since you moved in! I didn't do anything to you? Why are you SUCH AN ASS!"

"Just my personality, I guess."

"Well, you need an adjustment." She said, trying to step up the tree.

"MY DAD IS BEING SENT OVERSEA AGAIN!" I yelled. She stopped moving, and gave me a sympathy smile, touching my hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" She began saying before there was a loud cracking noise and she was falling down the tree. Her hand was still in mine so I was able to catch her before she fell to her death. "PLEASE! HELP ME!" She screamed. I reached my other other arm around, trying to get a better grip on her. Thankfully, the branch I was on was thick and strong.

"Bella, hold on!" I yelled, trying to pulled her up. She grabbed a nearby branch, but it was too small and snapped, causing her to fall down again.

"Help me! PLEASE!" She begged. I tightened my grip on her, and looked down at her.

"Look, I've got you. Trust me, I'm not gonna let go." I said and she nodded. "Now, pull yourself up." I said. She grabbed and old branch nub, and was able to begin to pull herself up. Finally, she was up to the branch I was on and was able to sit securely. Once she was up, she wrapped her hands around my neck, squeazing me tightly. She was breathing heavily, and I could feel the tears soaking through my shirt. "Shhh. You're fine." I tried and soothed.

"Thank you." She whispered once her sobs had died down.

"No problem, come on. Let's get you down." I said, trying to pry her arms off my neck.

"No, I can't."

"You wanna stay up here all night?" I asked and she shook her hands. "Then let me help you down." I said, as she unwrapped herself from me. I stepped down one by one, staying close behind her, making sure she didn't loose her footing. We made it all the way down in no time and her legs were shaky. She fell to the earth floor, still shaking. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I will be." She said as I helped her up. I took her arm, helping her stay up as we walked back into town. It was like a walk of shame or something. Since I was still holding her up as we walked, people...especially elders...were starring at us like we'd just had sex. Well, in this down I guess so much of a touch is sex so it doesn't surprise me. I walked her up to her front porch and she sat down on the swing.

"Thank you...for saving my life." She whispered, as I sat down next to her.

"You may be annoying as hell...but I wasn't going to let you fall to your death." I laughed and she smiled. She turned her head so our eyes were meeting, and I felt my heart rate pick up. "Well, I should be going." I whispered, but not taking any motion towards getting up.

"Yeah, well...thanks again." She said, getting up and walking inside. I sat back in the swing, trying to collect my thoughts. I'd never felt my heart rate pick up over a girl...unless she was on top of me or vice versa. Never had I looked so deeply into a girls eyes, or felt such beauty. I stood up and tried to shake it off, but I couldn't. I walked inside and the house was silent. I walked in the kitchen and found my family in almost the same spots I'd left them in.

"Oh, you're home!" My mother exclaimed, standing up and hugging me. "Where the heck were you Jasper?"

"Just outside of town, in the woods no one goes to."

"Why weren't you answering your phone?" My father demanded.

"Why are you getting so worked up? I have been out a lot longer than this and in the middle of LA. I was fine." I said getting a bottle of water from the fridge. "I was fine."

"Well, it'd be nice if you started taking your phone with you." My dad said.

"I did have my phone."

"Then why weren't you answering it?" My mother asked.

"It never went off. Here I'll show you." I said, digging through my pocket only to find it wasn't there anymore. "Shit." I whispered, digging through my other pockets. It must have fallen out when I was helping Bella back up.

"Did you loose your phone again?" Rosalie asked.

"Shut up. And it's just probably under the tree. Bella fell and it must have fallen out when I was pulling her back up." I explained and both my parents looked uneasy. "What?"

"She fell?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, we were in a tree and the branch she was standing on broke...I got her though. She's fine..just scarred." I said and still, they looked uneasy.

"Jasper, I don't think it's a good idea to get involved with her. She's the police chief's daughter. It'd just be best to stay away." My dad said.

"Dad, we didn't have sex. I didn't even know she was going to be there...Bella and me...we hate each other...a lot. Like can't stand each other." I explained. They still didn't look like they like it, but it didn't matter. Bella and I weren't friends, we would NEVER be together like they think.

"So, can we talk about this like adults?" My father asked once my mom Rosalie had gone upstairs.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled.

"Jas, I'm sorry. This wasn't planned at all..but you've been the one through all of this who understood what it meant for me to be a Sergeant in the army. You've always been strong about me having to go back." He said.

"Yeah, well I guess when someone says you're work is done oversea, I thought they were telling the truth."

"You can't be one hundred percent certain. I won't even be gone long. They said if I'm not back by Christmas, I'll be back before the start of the year."

"But you're still going to be gone, Dad. And just because I understand...doesn't mean I like it."

"I don't like it either, kid. But it's what I have to do. And it kills me, but it's my responsibility."

"What about your responsibility to us? Your wife and kids?" I asked and he began looking sad.

"I hate, that I have to leave you kids and I feel bad because I know it seems like this move was pointless, but it wasn't, Jasper." He tried, but I just couldn't understand.

"When do you have to go?"

"Tuesday." He answered, his voice flat. He hated this just as much as the rest of us. "I need you to stay out of trouble while I'm gone. Just, keep a low profile, okay? Your mother needs you right now."

"I'll try, Dad. I will."

"No, promise me you'll stay out of trouble. I need you to do this for me." He pleaded and I agreed. He was going over to fight for me, the least I could do was keep out of trouble. The night was sleepless, but thankfully the next day was Saturday and I didn't have to worry about school. The days leading up to Tuesday were stiff. Everyone was tense about him leaving, and my mother had to break the news that we weren't going back to LA for Thanksgiving.

Tuesday finally arrived and the day seemed to be even more tense. The force had sent a car for my father to get to the airport in. He loaded the bags in the trunk, in his decorated uniform. I was upset he was leaving, but I was damn proud of my father. Once all the bags were loaded, we all stood there without anything to say.

"Come here." He said, holding his arms out, and my mother and sister fell into his embrace, crying softly for his departure. They let go, and my dad looked at me and nodded his head. We both knew what each other was thinking, we didn't need some big, emotional hug. I wasn't a very emotional person, and we'd said goodbye a hundred times, but this was different. He held out his hand for a handshake, but I pulled him into me, letting a tear escape my eyes.

"Be safe, Dad. I still gotta kick your ass in horseshoes." I joked, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, in your dreams." He laughed, grabbing my mom and kissing her once more.

"Sergent Cullen, I don't mean to interrupt, but if we don't leave now, we will be late." The drive they had sent told him. He hugged us each one more time and crawled into the backseat, teary eyes. My mother grabbed both Rosalie and I into her as we watched our father drive away. My mother and sister walked inside after a while, but I just took my seat on the curb.

I sat there until the sun began to set, and the breeze grew cooler. Although I was starting to get goosebumps, I didn't dare go inside. I just couldn't face the reality he wasn't going to be home in an hour. I felt something warm drape around me and turned around to see Bella with two mugs in her hands. She sat down next to me and gave me one of the mugs.

"Thanks." I said, taking a sip of her delicious coffee.

"No problem. You looked cold, and coffee always makes me feel better." She laughed. We sat in silence as we drank our drinks, but finally she spoke. "Thanks again for Friday..."

"Hey, I wasn't going to let you die."

"Yeah, but you very well could have."

"You think I hate you that much?"

"No, I'm just saying you could have not caught me on time, or let my hand slip."

"Well, it's a good thing neither of those things happened, now isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Jasper I -" She began to say before her mother was calling her in fro dinner. We stood up and I began taking the blanket off to give to her. "Keep it." she said before going back inside. I watched her go inside and wondered why the hell she kept coming back to me. I was rude to her the first time we met and she still came out to give me coffee. She really was a southern bell. I walked inside and smelt my favorite. Hamburgers and garlic potato's.

"Smells great, Mom." I said, sitting down.

"Yes, well one thing about your father being gone is we can eat cow." She laughed. My father had always been against eating too much beef. No one really understood it, but we all went with it anyway. The dinner table was silent, no one knowing what to say. The rest of the evening was spent like that and I was grateful when I went to bed.

* * *

November passed and December was finally upon us. The three of us grew more and more excited each and everyday, knowing Dad would be back soon. Bella and I hadn't been fighting anymore, which made life ten times more pleasant. I was sitting at the kitchen table doing my homework as my sister and mom danced around the kitchen, making Christmas cookies when the phone rang.

"I got it." My mother said, wiping her hands off and walking to the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is her." She answered and Rosalie and I looked at each other wearily. My mothers face slowly fell as the person on the other side spoke. "Oh god. Yes, I'll be right there." She said, hanging up the phone and running out of the kitchen.

"Mom!" Rosalie called after her as she drove away. My mother was never like this. She was always calm and collected. So to see her running out of the kitchen scarred the hell out of me and Rosalie. My sister and I ordered pizza and paced around the house until we heard keys in the lock. We jumped up and ran over to her. She was falling apart. Spastically crying, her body trembling, and she looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Mom?" Rosalie asked, fear in her voice.

"Kids, sit down." She said once she was calm. Rosalie and I sat down at the kitchen counter as my mother sat at the table. "Kids, there isn't any easy way to say this but...their was a night raid...and your father...he..." She began to say before tears began streaming down her face again.

"He was what, Mom?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"He was killed." She spat out. Rosalie fell to the floor in tears. I jumped off the chair and ran out the door. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was I had to get out of there. I ran for what seemed like hours. I found a party happening outside. Looking at them made me sick. People were laughing, joking, like nothing was wrong. Like one of the greatest men you will ever meet, wasn't dead. I saw the open bar that was at the party and ran towards it. I got as many bottles of booz I could fine and ran like hell.

I ran into the woods and decided against climbing any tree. I was preparing to get shit-faced and would probably die if I climbed a tree. I sat down at the bottom of the tree, resting my back on the trunk. I opened the bottle of vodka and chugged it. One by one, bottle by bottle, I grew drunker and drunker. The sounds of sirens scarred the hell out of me, but I greeted the cop like an old friend.

"Heeeeeey! Youmadeit!" I slurred.

"Jasper?" A familiar voice asked.

"Chiefswan! Goodtoseeyouman! Youhearboutmypop?" I asked and he only starred at me. "Yep. DEAD! Deadasadog!" I slurred, trying to stand up. I stumbled on my feet and fell to the ground, laughing histarically.

"Get up, Jasper." He said, grabbing my arm and brought me to my feet. He put my arms behind my back and I felt something tighten around them.

"Whhhaat are you doooooin?" I asked as he walked me back to his cruiser.

"Arrestting you. You are not twenty-one, Jasper." He said, pushing me into the back seat. The drive to the station didn't take long, and I was thrown into a cell. I began feeling sick and put good use to the small toilet they provided. As the hours passed, I began feeling worse and worse about myself. I had done some pretty messed up shit, but I'd never ended up in jail for it. I was a disgrace. I slowly slid down the bars of the jail cell, bringing my hands to my face. This feeling was a mixture of being drunk, and really feeling like the scum of the earth.

I heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see Chief Swan and my mother standing there. My mother looked angry, and heartbroken. I stood up and she walked over to me.

"Mom...I'm so sorry." I whispered. She grabbed my hand through the bars and held it tightly.

"Let's just go." She said, letting go and allowing Chief Swan to unlock the gate. Things were bad, to say the least.


	5. Welcome to the Planet

**Chapter Five: Welcome to the Planet**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Mom! I'm going out to see if I can finish this project!" I shouted up the stairs, grabbing my camera bag. Photography was the one thing that was mine. No one in my family even knew how to work a camera that wasn't a small little _Cannon. _Not even Alice could steal my thunder when it came to taking photographs. I walked the long way to my project's spot of interest. The edge of the woods on the edge of town. The scene at the top is breath taking. The highest hills in town, the greenest meadow, and the sun seemed to always be shining.

I approached the tree and was thankful the lighting remained the same from when I left my house. I stopped at the bottom and saw the familiar worn down, black shoes hanging down. I looked up and saw Jasper sitting there, looking solemnly into the distance. I took a few more steps before he looked down, immediately looking disgusted.

"Fuck." I heard him mumble. I rolled my eyes and began climbing.

"Well hello to you too. What are you doing here?" I asked as I reached the thick branch he was sitting on.

"I should ask the same question." He mumbled as usual.

"I come here to take photographs of the town. It's the only place you can see the entire place. Now, answer my question."

"I thought I'd be able to come here without any bother from anyone. Clearly I was wrong." He answered, making me regret coming here.

"How'd you find this place? It's like the deserted woods or something."

"I was just walking around and found it. Can you please just leave me alone?"

"I have a project due, and the lighting is perfect."

"Yeah, well I was here first." He spat at me.

"What is your deal? Too cool to be seen with anybody from this town?"

"God! Just shut up! You think you are so fucking perfect, but you aren't! Yeah, I talked to your little friend Mike...sounds like you two got down and dirty but it wasn't very good so you two split up. Don't pretend you're all high and mighty."

"I wasn't trying to act like I was perfect."

"Well you're a pretty good fucking actress."

"What is your problem? You have been nothing but nasty and mean to me since you moved in! I didn't do anything to you? Why are you SUCH AN ASS!"

"Just my personality, I guess."

"Well, you need an adjustment." I told him, as I placed my foot on the next branch.

"MY DAD IS BEING SENT OVERSEA AGAIN!" I yelled. She stopped moving, and gave me a sympathy smile, touching my hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" I began saying before there was a loud cracking noise and I was falling down the tree. My hand was still in his so he was able to catch me before she fell to my death. "PLEASE! HELP ME!" I screamed to him. He reached his other other arm around, trying to get a better grip on my hand "Bella, hold on!" I yelled, trying to pulled her up. She grabbed a nearby branch, but it was too small and snapped, causing her to fall down again.

"Help me! PLEASE!" I begged. He tightened my grip on me and looked down at me.

"Look, I've got you. Trust me, I'm not gonna let go." He told me and I trusted him. "Now, pull yourself up." He told me. I grabbed and old branch nub, and was able to begin to pull herself up. Finally, I was up to the branch he was on and was able to sit securely. Once I was up, I wrapped her hands around his neck, and squeezed him tightly. I was breathing heavily, and I couldn't help the tears from streaming down my face, soaking his shirt. "Shhh. You're fine." he tried and soothed.

"Thank you." I whispered when I had calmed down enough to speak

"No problem, come on. Let's get you down." He said, trying to pry my arms off his neck.

"No, I can't."

"You wanna stay up here all night?" He asked and I shook my head. "Then let me help you down." He said, as I unwrapped myself from his neck. He stepped down one by one, staying close behind me making sure I didn't loose her footing. We made it all the way down in no time and my legs were shaking violently. I lost my balance and ended up falling onto the dirt ground "You okay?"

"Yeah, I will be." I said as he helped me to my feet. He took my arm, helping me stay up as we walked back into town. It was like a walk of shame or something. Since He was still holding her up as we walked, people...especially elders...were starring at us like we'd just had sex. He walked her up to my front porch and I sat down on the porch swing, still trying to gain the feeling back in my body

"Thank you...for saving my life." I whispered to him as he sat next to me.

"You may be annoying as hell...but I wasn't going to let you fall to your death." He joked, making me laugh. I turned my head so our eyes were meeting, and my heart began beating faster. "Well, I should be going." He whispered, but not taking any motion towards getting up.

"Yeah, well...thanks again." I said, getting up slowly and walking inside. I closed the door gently and put my back against it. My legs felt like jelly, but not from fear, from something much more powerful.

"Bella? Honey, you okay? You're white as a ghost." My mother asked as she walked past me.

"What? Mom, I'm fine." I lied, trying to walk upstairs.

"Your mother's right, Bells. You don't look so good." My father observed, coming to my mothers side. I sighed, I was going to have to tell them what happened sooner than later so I sat down on the steps and began telling them the story.

"There was an old branch stub close to me and I was able to grab ahold of that to pull myself up...if it weren't for Jasper, I'd be dead." I said after telling them the story.

"If it weren't for Jasper, you probably wouldn't have fallen in the first place." My father huffed. My father never really liked Jasper, but after giving him a warning for the possession of pot, he really hated him.

"Dad, that isn't true. I would have fallen anyway." I defended.

"No, he was distracting you and was probably blocking the branch you usually stand on." He accused.

"Charlie, you should be grateful Jasper was there to save Bella. Not accusing him of distracting Bella." My mother defended.

"I don't care. He shouldn't have been there, he was probably smoking a joint or something."

"No, he wasn't." I snapped. They both looked at me but my father didn't want to hear anymore and walked away. Leaving just my mother and I. "Mom?"

"I don't want you going into those woods anymore, Bella...or climbing up that tree."

"Mom!" I shouted, it was one of the great places for photographs.

"No, Bells. All those trees are old and withered and dangerous. You got lucky this time, but you won't be lucky next time a branch breaks. I don't wanna hear of you around those woods, Bella. You hear me?" She scolded, treating me like a child.

"Yes." I answered after a long pause. She walked into the kitchen and I ran up the stairs, slamming my door. They know how much those woods to me and now they're taking that away from me. I began pacing the room, trying to figure out the rush of emotions that had raced through by body when Jasper and I had locked eyes. It was a feeling that I had never experienced, and wished it would happen again soon.

The weekend passed by slowly and without anywhere to go to photograph, I stayed home, watching movies with Alice and trying to develope the last set of film. The town was much more tense knowing Sergeant Cullen was going oversea again, but they pressed on as if nothing were happening. Tuesday was a grim day for everyone. It was rainy and cold all day, and to make matters worse, I had to watch through my window as a family said goodbye.

After his car had driven away, Jasper stayed outside and looked as if he had fallen to the curb. I'd never seen him so...not together. He didn't even pull out a cigarette. I went downstairs, made some coffee and grabbed a blanket before going outside to him. I draped the blanket over his shoulders and handed him the mug of coffee.

"Thanks." He said softly, taking a sip.

"No problem. You looked cold, and coffee always makes me feel better." I laughed. We sat in silence as we drank our drinks, but finally I spoke. "Thanks again for Friday..."

"Hey, I wasn't going to let you die."

"Yeah, but you very well could have."

"You think I hate you that much?"

"No, I'm just saying you could have not caught me on time, or let my hand slip."

"Well, it's a good thing neither of those things happened, now isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Jasper I -" I tried saying before my mother was calling me in for dinner. We stood up and he began to slip the blanket off his shoulders. "Keep it." I whispered before running back inside.

* * *

November passed on slowly and it was finally December...my favorite part of the year. I looked at the clock, five o'clock on a Friday and Alice was still here. I grabbed my duffle bag and began throwing things inside.

"Alice!" I shouted as I walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah?" She asked, coming out of her room.

"Wanna take a weekend trip?" I asked and her eyes began beaming. She ran back into her room and I knew she was already packing. We walked down the stairs and I through our things in the back of my truck.

"Where do you two think you're going?" My mother asked as I came into the kitchen to grab snacks.

"Don't know, we'll be back Sunday night." Alice answered, packing Crystal Lite in a cooler.

"No way in hell are you doing one of your weekend trips. Your midterms are coming up."

"Yeah, in three weeks. We aren't going to study even if we're here. Let us go, Mom." I huffed and she eventually let up, letting us go. We drove in silence for a while. My parents had never treated me like such a child...even when I was one. They always trusted me and my judgement and now they didn't.

We pulled into our usual Holiday Inn after a long and checked in before heading into the city. Dallas was a gorgeous place at night. The city was lit up, people were hustling around, and even with all the lights, you could still see the sky perfectly.

Alice and I stayed in the city until late Sunday afternoon when Mom called telling us we needed to get home. The ride home was always the best part. We were both exhausted, and always let the giddiness get to us. We blasted the radio, screamed along with the song and ate until we both almost threw up. But we began to sober up once we drove into town and all the flags were raised at half staff.

"What's going on?" Alice asked as we drove through town. A lot of the stores that stayed open late on Sundays were closed and everybody we did see, looked upset. We pulled into the driveway and walked into the kitchen where things were even sadder.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Alice asked after we'd put our things away.

"Girls, have a seat." My dad told us. We followed orders and sat across from the two of them. Girls, Sergeant Cullen was killed last night overseas." He said, barely able to get the words out. My body froze the moment he told us. Jasper's father...killed in battle.

"Bells?" My mother asked after a while. My attention snapped back to them and I noticed Alice had left the table.

"Jasper." I whispered before jumping up. But I wasn't able to mave after my father had grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Bella, I don't want you going anywhere near him. Ever." He told me, his eyes cold and hard. "I had to arrest him last night. He was...shit faced to say the least."

"Dad, his father was just killed...can't you cut him some slack?"

"I did, when I caught him with the marijuana. Sorry, kid. You aren't going to see Jasper again. He isn't a good kid."

"You don't know him at all!" I defended, pulling my arm out of his grip.

"And you do?" He hollered.

"More than you!" I yelled and ran out the door. I ran up their front porch steps and knocked on the door. It opened a few minutes later with a very white Mrs. Cullen. "Hi, Mrs. Cullen, can I talk to Jasper?"

"Sorry, honey. He's locked himself in his room, I can't get him to do anything." She said, closing the door. I walked around back and saw a dim light shining through his window. I looked up the tree closest to his window and began climbing. I stopped at the flat ledge near his window and stepped off the branch, knocking on his window.

I peered through the window, looking for him. I saw a lump in his bed begin to stir and look towards me. He looked pained to move, but came over and opened the window, letting me step inside.

"What do you want?" He asked as he sat back onto his bed.

"To see you."

"Look, I don't need your pity. We've gotten enough of that already."

"And to talk to you." I whispered.

"About what?"

"How could you get caught drinking? Especially after getting caught with pot?" I almost snapped.

"I DON'T need a lecture right now,, Bella. I frankly don't give a damn if I got caught with underage drinking. I don't give a shit of what you, or your father, or this town thinks of me. So if you would, please just leave."

"I can't leave, Jasper. You need..."

"I don't need a fucking thing! What I need is to be left alone."

"Being along isn't going to do you any good."

"Do you EVER just shut up and listen to what other people want? Huh?" He yelled and it stung. I knew it shouldn't, we weren't close...hell we weren't even friends. But after Friday, I thought things had changed between us.

"Well maybe if you would just get over yourself and accept some help from people once in a while..."

"I don't want help! Especially not from you!" He yelled. I hadn't even realized how close we were until I could feel his hot breath on me. My eyes locked with his and suddenly, I felt something more for him. Sure he was an arrogant, self centered son of a bitch, but he was different now.

"I should go...I shouldn't even be here in the first place." I said before backing away. I looked at him one more time before climbing out the window and onto the tree's branches.

"Hey, Bella?" He asked as I was halfway down the tree.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..." He said quietly. I just smiled and nodded as I continued to climb down the tree. There was something about Jasper that kept me wanting more and no matter what my father said...I intended on seeing him and would keep trying to break him.


	6. Falling a Thousand Feet Per Second

**Chapter Six: Falling a Thousand Feet Per Second**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

A week had passed since my father's death and my arrest. My mother was not taking anything lightly anymore and the only time I was allowed out of the house was school, and whenever I was with her. She was the single parent now and I couldn't put anymore stress on her. The funeral was planned for today, but I couldn't bring myself to go bury my father. There was a light knock on the door and my mother stepped in a minute later.

"Jasper, please get ready." She begged, trying to keep it together.

"I can't, Mom. I can't go." I whispered, forcing myself to keep it together. My father, the man who I looked up to more than anything was gone and I refused to accept that fact.

"Jasper, it might make you feel better if you go. Closure would be good for you, sweetie."

"I'm not going to get closure by hearing people talk about him and looking at him stone cold and dead. It won't help me, Mom. You know it." I said coldly. It was true, looking at him...not moving and white wasn't going to help me come to terms with the fact he was gone. Time. Time and a reality check was the only thing that would help me.

"I'm not going to force you, but it would mean a lot to your sister and me if you came."

"I know...but I can't. Sorry." I said and she dropped the subject. She came over and kissed my forehead before leaving. I couldn't lay down any longer...I'd been sleeping for a week. I slid my desk chair up to the window and just starred. The nature surrounding my house was lifeless. Most of the trees had lost their leaves and the grass seemed to be browning.

Death was apart of life. It was something I had learned at an early age and unlike most people, it didn't scare me. Someday my heart would stop beating and I would be dead. Simple as that. But I couldn't accept that my father's heart had taken it's last beat, and was no longer apart of this life. Who would I beat in horse shoes? Who would teach me how to do yard work for when I had my own house? Who would teach me to be a father?

I wasn't the type to admit it, but I realized I wouldn't be this way forever. It wasn't how I was raised. Someday, and I didn't know when that day would be, I would meet a girl worthwhile. Worth stopping everything I've ever done for. Worth stopping smoking, drinking, getting high and just being reckless. I hated sounding like a parenting book, but it was just a phase and it would pass when I thought worth it. And now with my father gone, who would teach me how to be a civilized part of society? I was good at being a no caring teenager, but I never knew what it took to be who my father had been and now I would never know.

It seemed as if hours had passed, but as I looked at my clock, only five minutes had passed since my mother had left. Life had slowed down ever since my mother bailed me out of jail. I didn't have the urge to do anything like moving, let alone smoking. Maybe that was the only good thing that had come out of this; I wasn't at total risk anymore. I heard movement behind me and then a soft knock on the door. I turned around to see Bella in a beautiful black dress with hot pink shoes to match...classic Bella.

"Hi." She whispered as I turned towards the window again. "Your Mom told me you weren't coming..."

"Nope." Was all I could say. "Can't do it."

"Well, maybe going would give you..."

"Don't say it, Bella. Please. Seeing my father lying in a casket lifeless isn't going to closure. Only time will do that." I whispered.

"No, only time will heal you. But, if you don't go...this may eat you alive for the rest of your life." She said and I almost snapped, but I knew she was just saying what everyone wanted to; the truth.

"Thank you for coming over here, but I can't and won't go."

"Have you ever heard of, Irving Berlin?" She asked, her voice soft and gentle. I turned towards her and just shook my head. "He was a famous musician in the early nineteen hundreds. He once said 'the song is ended, but the melody lingers on."

"Thank you for that...but it really has nothing to do with my father."

"It does though, Jasper. You're fathers body is gone, but he isn't. He is always going to be with you, you just...won't be able to see him."

"I'm not very religious. I don't believe in that...stuff. He's gone, Bella. He isn't here with me now...he's dead." I said and it pained me. She was trying to help me and I still continued to be an ass towards her.

"Maybe you don't believe it...but it's true. Plus as Sirius Black would say, the ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them," She said, placing her hand over my heart. "In here." She said before kissing my cheek and leaving. I sat there for a while longer before realizing Bella was right. If I didn't go today, it would eat me up until the day I died.

I jumped up, took a quick shower and put on my nicest suit. I jumped in our second car and began driving to the cemetery. This was it. The final goodbye to my father and I couldn't help but let my guard down and cry. It was the first time since I was eight and getting beat up by the big kid in school, that I felt weak and powerless. I pulled into a parking space and got out of the car. Everyone was seated and it looked like the paster was about to begin the funeral. I began walking towards everyone and my mother's face lit up, seeing me. She and Rosalie jumped out of their seats and ran towards me, embracing in a tight hug.

Once we were finished with out public scene, I walked over to my fathers closed casket. I touched my hand to the fabric surface of the American Flag placed on top.

"Bye, Dad." I whispered before wiping my cheek of the single tear sliding down. I took a seat next to Bella. She gave me a weak smile before the pastor began speaking. Sitting through the ceremony was hard. Having to listen to everything I didn't believe. Bella sensed my nervousness and discomfort and took my hand in hers. It was the first time since I was eight and the pretty girl in the class was helping me with my nose bleed, that I felt like someone really gave a damn about me.

Once the pastor had stopped talking, everyone was free to go back to the Swans for the wake...I couldn't move. My body felt heavy and useless when I tried standing. I watched as everyone got into their cars and began driving away, free. Free of the sadness and the burden of my fathers death. Sure the people in this town felt sympathy towards us, but eventually their lives would go back to normal. I was finally able to move and went and sat in the grass near his casket. I felt someone walk up and sit next to me, I turned to see Bella's beautiful face.

"Hi." I whispered. She didn't say anything. She just sat there with a reassuring hand on my shoulder. She let me be. She didn't push me to say any last words to him, she didn't push me to cry or be sad. She just sat there with me, saying her final goodbye as well. After fifteen minutes alone together, she stood up and offered her hand to me. I smiled weakly, taking it and allowing her to help me up.

We drove slowly back to her house where my father's wake was being held. The drive was silent, but not awkward like I would have thought. Being with her now gave me this sense of calmness, like everything would turn out okay. It was like a new Bella had walked into my life...but I knew it was the same annoying girl who'd been giving be crap since we moved here. However, I was seeing her in a different light. Maybe I was finally growing up and seeing people for the good rather than their annoying flaws.

I pulled into my driveway but neither of us moved. I couldn't move into a house full of people mourning my father. I couldn't deal with all the sympathetics looks and all of the apologies from people.

"What changed your mind in coming today?" she asked quietly.

"You did." I admitted after a long pause. "What you said...stuck with me I guess." I said, looking at her. She brought her hand to my face, pressing it softly against my cheek.

"You don't have to be brave all the time." She whispered, wiping away the tear I had let fall from my eye.

"I do though. Who else is going to take care of my mom and Rosalie? I have to be brave."

"No, you don't." She said before there was a tapping of the glass behind me. She removed her hand and I turned around to see Alice standing there. I rolled down the window and she bent down closer.

"Mom and Dad are looking for you, Bells." She said, clearly avoiding my eyes.

"I'll be in soon, Alice."

"Okay...I'd go in, Jasper. Rosalie is starting to loose it." She said and walked away. I couldn't face Rosalie. We'd spent all our lives fighting and hating each other. I'd never paid attention to her, even before I became what I am today. I couldn't be the one she looked for when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Bella opened her door, looking at me asking me to follow her. I sighed and got out with her, making sure to stay a few steps behind her. I looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set and the clouds were reflecting the light given off by the sun. I took a deep breath before she opened the door. No one seemed to even noticed that more people had come into the house and I was glad. I'd had enough attention that I didn't want for one day.

I found my mother quickly, she was keeping it together the best she could, but began worrying when she couldn't find Rosalie. Rosalie and my mother were attached at the hip, so not knowing where she was was a little bit nerve wracking to both of us. It was a bigger house than we had, but it wasn't enormous. I grew scarred when I saw a hallway window opened and Rosalie no where in sight. Thankfully,the window was too small for any normal sized person to squeeze out of.

As I was walking back downstairs, I heard sobs coming from behind a closed door. It wasn't my house and I didn't want to intrude, especially since it was someones bedroom. But as I came closer to the door, the sobs sounded familiar and I had a gut feeling thats where Rosalie disappeared to. I knocked softly and there was no reply. I opened the door anyway and saw Rosalie sitting in front of the bed, tissues scattered around her and an almost empty of wine beside her.

"Rosalie? What the hell?" I asked, running over towards her and snatching the bottle out of her hand. "Did you drink this entire bottle?"

"No...Mom had a glass." She sobbed, trying to snatch it out of my hands.

"Rosalie Faye!" I shouted at her, suddenly sounding like my father and she heard it to.

"That's what Daddy called me!" She sobbed, falling to the floor.

"Of course it's what he called you, it's your name." I said, helping her back up so I could talk to her. "Rosalie, what has gotten into you? You hate the taste of alcohol...and especially hate Gallo." I said and her face grew serious and sad.

"You're always saying how when your drunk...nothing seems to matter. Like you're on top of the world and no one can take that away from you. I was tired of feeling sorry for us. Being sad isn't going to bring him back to life." She said, refusing to look at me. This was my fault. I was her big brother. Weather we were close or not she looked up to me and listened. I had never hated myself more than at that moment. It was because of me and my carelessness that my sister was sitting on the floor, in somebody else's, drinking herself into oblivion.

"Rosalie, there is a difference. I drink because it's fun...most of the time. I don't drink to get rid of my problems."

"Mom had to pick you up from jail because you were throwing yourself a pity party the night Dad died." She was quick to remember. She wasn't drunk. She took the almost empty bottle and drank what was left, trying to get herself drunk. I starred at her until she looked away, playing with the old tissue in her hand. "I'm not drunk. There was only about two glasses worth of wine in the bottle by the time I swiped it."

"I know, kiddo. I know." I said, pulling her into me. "And I wasn't throwing a pity party...I was trying to get so wasted I wouldn't remember what Mom had just told us."

"Why though? Wouldn't it just continue to happen? She'd tell you, you'd get drunk, forget what she told you, and then have to be retold...again. Hearing it for the first time was hard enough, but to have to rehear it."

"I wasn't really thinking clearly, Rosalie." I half laughed. "I'm sorry for not being the brother you deserved." I said after a long silence. She shrugged her shoulders.

"No big deal."

"It is though. I should have been there for you more...not off smoking with Miles or getting waisted at parties."

"You were there when it really counted, though." She whispered. There was a knock on the door and praying it wasn't my mother, let them in. Bella walked in a smiled at the two of us.

"You're Mom is really getting worried about you, Rosalie. I think you should go find her." She told her and Rosalie listened. Bella came in, sitting beside me. She saw the empty wine bottle and her smile faded.

"Don't worry, Rosalie said it was nearly empty when she grabbed it. She's fine." I assured her.

"How you holding up?"

"Eh." I shrugged. "I just found out that I am probably the shittiest brother ever...but other than that I'm great."

"Jasper..."

"She wanted to get drunk because of me. Because I said that when I drink, I feel great and on top of the world. My fault." Nothing about this situation was a good thing. But it might give me another chance to actually become a good kid and be the big brother Rosalie needed.

* * *

Rosalie and I spent the rest of the week at home, not wanting to deal with people. Bella was helpful enough, bringing both of our school work home to us and Alice came over, keeping Rosalie company. My mother slowly began to forgive me for being arrested and things were beginning to go as close to normal as they could.

However, my mother was forcing the two of us back to school on Monday and I was dreading it. Going to school meant finally facing reality. I hadn't made an effort to make one friend and I was truly regretting it. This was the time I'd need one most, and I had no one there. No one but Bella that is.

I didn't know why though. I had been an ass hole to everyone, but especially to her. And yet, she was still willing to see me even though she wasn't supposed to. Bella was the one bringing me my homework. Bella was the one bringing over coffee and other comfort foods when she thought I needed it most. It was Bella offering words of comfort late at night when I couldn't sleep and would call her. I didn't deserve her kindness.

"Mom, can I go out?" I asked Saturday night.

"Where?" She asked, pulling one of the casseroles out of the oven.

"The woods."

"The woods Chief Swan found you drunk?"

"Mom, I'm not gonna do anything stupid. Please just let me go." I said, feeling even more miserable. She nodded her head, scooping out some of the casserole and putting it in a ziplock container. I thanked her and left my house, walking at a slow pace. I never actually took the time to look around this town. I knew where places were and everything, but I'd never actually looked. I spent everyday being angry about having to move here.

I stopped at the woods, seeing someone bent down. It was a girl with long, dark curls and a camera case beside her. She stood up, looking at the camera and turned around. It was Bella. How we always managed to be in the same place at the same time blew my mind, but I was glad she was there. She looked up from the camera, saw me and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as I walked over to her.

"I just needed some clean air and some time to think." I said, taking out a cigarette and a lighter. She gave me a disappointed look, but she quickly turned away. "What?" I asked her.

"I kinda thought...you were done with...those. But it isn't my business." She said, putting the camera up to her eyes and snapping a shot of the sun setting perfectly behind the mountains.

"Can't just quit cold turkey. I have cut down though...two a day." I said and she smiled. "You gotta start somewhere right?"

"Right." She said, bending down to her camera bag, taking out an attachment.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"A project for my Grandma's ninetieth birthday. It's going to be a photo album of all the pictures I've taken." She explained and I looked at her, slightly confused. "She gave me my first camera when I was eight. I looked through all the pictures I've taken and picked three from each year I've been taking pictures and now I'm taking the same pictures again, just better at it."

"That's a really good idea."

"Thanks." She said and went back to work. We didn't speak for the rest of the time we were there. But something about being around her seemed to calm me and I was more at ease about having to go back to school Monday. Maybe, small town life wasn't as bad as I thought it was.


	7. When Darkness is Upon Your Door

**Chapter Seven: When Darkness is Upon Your Door**

* * *

**Bella POV**

A week had passed since Jasper's, fathers funeral and he was returning to school the next day. Something about him changed after his father's death, but unlike most people, he changed for the better. My father was still 'forbidding' me to see him or have anything to dow with Jasper, but he needed somebody and didn't know anybody else in town. I wasn't just going to abandon him.

Most of the times I was with him, we spent in silence. He wasn't a talked to begin with and after his father was killed, he never had anything to say. But he had his breakdowns. I can't even recall how many hours I sat with him, rubbing his back listening to him cry for his father. He told me his father was one of the two people who still believed in him and he felt terrible; saying he knew his father died with the vision of Jasper being a disappointment.

I'd never seen him so vulnerable before. He seemed like the kind of guy who'd bottle everything up until it was too late. I was glad to see that I was wrong, and he was talking to somebody.

I pulled into the school parking lot, late since Alice took longer than usual and was surprised not to see Jasper's car in the parking lot. It wasn't in the driveway when we left our house, and Rosalie wasn't home when Alice called her, asking if she needed a ride. We ran inside and made it inside as the bell rang. As the day went by, and Jasper was still a no show, I became worried. He was under tight watch by his mother since he'd been arrested and I was sure she'd sent both of them back to school today.

"Rosalie!" I called as I saw her waiting by the curb when school ended. She turned around, looking scarred.

"Bella! Is Jasper here?" She asked, trying to keep calm. "He's supposed to pick me up and he isn't answering his phone."

"Why wasn't he in school, Rosalie?"

"He dropped me off, went to homeroom and marked himself here and left. I don't know where he is."

"Come on, I'll drive you home." I said, trying to remain calm. Him and Rosalie grew closer and he became more protective of her over the weeks following Carlisle's death, and for him not to be here to pick her up scarred me. I pulled into the driveway where his car was sitting, and told Rosalie to go with Alice to our house. I ran inside, not even bothering to knock and raced upstairs.

"Jasper? Jasper!" I called over and over again and I ran up the stairs. I checked his room; empty. I ran through the house, checking each room until I came to the closed bathroom door. I turned the knob, but it was locked and I was unable to get in. I grew up in a home with a cop as a father, I knew how to break down a door. Once the door was opened, my heart stopped. The mirror was smashed into a hundred pieces, and blood was tricking down the mirror, sink. I turned my head and almost screamed at Jaspers bloody, limp body.

His head had a huge gash on it, and there was an empty bottle of something in his hand. I dug my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed 911 as I knelt down beside him, taking the empty bottle out of his hand.

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Percocet_

_Refilled: 12/18/11_

My breathing became more heavy when I saw that he had it refilled today, in order to do this.

"911 what's your emergency?" The operater asked, startling me.

"The kid next door to me...I think he ODed on his father's percocet. It was just refilled today and the bottle is empty and," I began to say before looking to the other side of him to find empty bottles of alcohol, tylenol, ibuprofen, and an empty plastic bag which I assumed to be any other pills he had. "And a lot of other stuff. And he has a giant gash on his head. Please...please help me." I sobbed into the phone.

"Okay, miss. Tell me the address and I'll send someone out immediately."

"1461 Grady Street. Please hurry." I cried before dropping my phone. I found a towel and gently slid it under his head, trying to prop him up. I then found a washcloth to try and get the bleeding in his head to stop. But before I could do anything else, I heard the front door open and close, then footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Jasper!" His mother called. This was bad, she'd been through enough, she didn't need to see him like this. "Honey! Where are you?" She called before she came into view. She let out a scream before running over to us. "Bella, what happened?"

"I don't know. He ditched school today and I found him in here like this. I called 911." I said, tears flowing out of my eyes. I looked around and saw a piece of paper taped to the wall near the vanity. I stood up, and picked it up.

_Dear Whoever,_

_I hate myself and I hate living. I think that if someone who knows me reads this they will know who I am. I am an asshole. I have let everyone down and I feel as though I will never change or never improve. I am in love with a girl and I know that I am not good enough for her._

_I have come to believe that my life has all been meaningless. I keep trying and I keep failing. I have thought about and attempted suicide many times in the past. I used to think of my failure as some mystical way of telling me that I was really meant for something meaningful. The only thing I dread, besides the pain, is the way my family will suffer. I do not want __my mom or sister to think that it was anything they did that lead me to kill myself. I never really had any plans of leaving a note. I thought that I would not be able to describe why I want to do this and I am right. There is no way to tell you or anyone else why I dread every new day. My dad had such high expectations for me and tried to give me every opportunity to improve upon myself. I let him down. _

_I want my life to end. I am tired of fucking up everything. I am tired of people always telling me that they do not like me. I am tired of trying to be decent. I hope that someone finds this post and I hope that my parents know that I fucked up not them. It is my fault I screwed up my own life._

_The hate that rages within me, rages not for those I love so dearly or those who have crossed my path. This hate rages full force towards me and only me._

_I have long forgiven those who've hurt me, but I have not and cannot come to terms to forgive myself for the things I have done to myself, and the things I've done to hurt those in my life. You have all touched my life in one way or another, especially those whom I call family._

_I cannot tell you how sorry I am for ending my life the way I did. I hope that you can all find it in your heart to see it as way for me not suffering anymore and that I am finally at rest with myself, for being at rest with the guilt that constantly ate at me for so long._

_Please forgive me all for taking my own life so early. I tried so hard to fight against this strong battle. I have reached out for help so many times, and yet I believe, I was turned away because of the things I did, that it is a punishment I am willing to take, for I know that being who I am has only brought myself and others pain._

_I love you all and will forever live within the memories we created._

_Forgive me._

_-**Jasper**_

I clasped my hand to my mouth before falling to my knees. He'd been planning this since before his father's death. I barely heard the sirens over my sobs, mixed with Esme's. The EMT's burst through the door, shoving the two of us to the side. Esme gripped me tightly as we watched them rip his shirt, and putting the paddles to his chest.

"Clear!" One of them yelled as Jasper got zapped. They continued doing this as another EMT attached an oxygen mask to his face. They lifted him onto the gurney and raced out of the house into the ambulance. Esme got into her car and sped off and I was left with the job of telling Rosalie and getting her to the hospital. I tried calming down before going inside, but the horrific scene I'd just witnessed, played in my mind over and over again and I found myself lying in front of the door, crying.

"Bella? Sweetie?" I heard my mother ask as she wiped the hair out of my face. But I couldn't move, my legs were frozen and my body felt cold. I could feel my heartbeat slowing down with every second that went by. "Charlie!" My mother called as she began shaking me. Before I heard my father's footsteps, everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, beeping everywhere and the sounds of shoes pacing around the room. I looked up and saw my mother sitting in the chair beside me, my father pacing the room, and Alice laying on the couch, looking scarred.

"Mom?" I asked, blinking my eyes a few times.

"Bella. Thank goodness you're okay." She said, standing up and kissing the top of my head. My father had stopped pacing and came over to me as Alice sat up on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked as Alice came to my side.

"The doctor's said you went into shock." My father explained as he took my hand in his.

"I can imagine why, though. With what we found in your hands. I can't even imagine how horrific that was for you, sweetie." My mother said to me and I starred in confusion. What had been in my hands? And then it dawned on me that I hadn't given Jasper's letter to Esme and then the vision of what had happened came back into my head.

"Jasper!" I yelled, trying to sit up, but my father had held me down. "I have to see him! I have to know he's okay!" I argued as I tried to break free.

"Honey! No! No one is allowed to see him right now." He said as gently as he could.

"No!" I yelled over and over until my body grew tired of fighting. "Do you know anything?" I finally asked once I had calmed down.

"No, honey. Esme doesn't even know. She only know's that he hasn't woken up yet though." My mother answered, fighting off her own tears. "The doctor's say he had a lot of drugs and alcohol in his system and they don't know how long he went without oxygen."

"Is he in a coma?"

"Yeah, sweetie. He is. And they don't know if he's wake up or not." My dad said before I burst into tears again. How could I not have seen this coming? I was the only person he talked to other than his family. I was the one who stayed up with him until four in the morning as he tried to fall asleep.

"I should have done something."

"What could you have done, though?" Alice finally spoke up.

"I was with him all the time," I began before I saw a flash of anger from my father. I wasn't supposed to be seeing him, but my mother held him back and he didn't yell. "I should have seen how depressed he was."

"There was no way for you to know, Bella. Don't go blaming this on yourself." My mother tried, but it wouldn't work.

"He's in a coma because of me." I sobbed.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Do NOT say that!" My father said sternly. "There was no way for any of us to know. His own mother and sister didn't see it coming, how could you?"

"Because he told me things he'd never told anyone else. I should have seen how depressed he was before his father died...it only got worse when Carlisle died." I sobbed. "It's my fault. All my fault." I cried. No one argued with me that time. They knew I was wrong, but also knew I couldn't be argued with at this point. I cried myself to sleep and woke up hours later to a dark room. My mother was in the chair next to my bed asleep, while Alice's head lay on my father's lap on the couch on the other side of the room.

I quietly slipped out of bed and out of the room. I had to see Jasper and I was determined to find him. I found a hospital map and found the ICU and assumed he was there. I found the doors and quietly followed a doctor inside before the doors closed and locked. I carefully looked through all the rooms before finally finding his at the end of the row of beds. I pulled a chair up and grabbed his hand.

Tears streamed down my cheek as I saw him lying there, lifeless and hopelessly. I never thought I'd ever see him like this; helpless. He's always been one to overcome what was thrown his way. I gripped his hand tighter and brought it to my lips, gently kissing it.

"Jasper." I whispered, stroking his hand with my thumb before thinking back to how lowly he actually thought of himself with what he wrote in his letter. And then began thinking of the beginning.

_I hate myself and I hate living. I think that if someone who knows me reads this they will know who I am. I am an asshole. I have let everyone down and I feel as though I will never change or never improve. I am in love with a girl and I know that I am not good enough for her._

I never knew how much pain he was in until right at that moment. 'I hate myself and I hate living.' I cried even harder for him. And then I began to feel jealous. 'I am in love with a girl and I know that I am not good enough for her.' Who was this girl he was in love with? He was never with anybody else besides...me. And I cried even harder. Was I the girl he was in love with? It didn't make sense.

I awoke with a gentle shaking and it took a few seconds to realize where I was. I had fallen asleep by Jasper's side, holding his hand and on top of his stomach. I looked up to see a doctor, looking conserned for me rather than angry.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, standing up.

"It's alright. Who are you?" He asked, helping me standing up.

"His neighbor. I found him." I cried, looking down at him. "Is he going to be okay?"

"It's hard to say. We've pumped his stomach and done everything we can. I guess it's up to God right now." He said, looking sad. He led me out of the ICU and back into my room where I was met with hugs and scoldings for leaving my room.

I was discharged from the hospital the next day and was forced to leave Jasper. I was thankful when I got the call from Esme, saying he had been moved out of ICU and into a room and I was able to see him a short period of time. I gave them their space with their son and retreated to my computer where my picture's were stored. I clicked on the album 'Outings' and scrolled through until I found the right pictures. They were pictures of the cookout our families had together when they first moved in. After I had all the ones I needed, I continued finding pictures until the album was full. I found a gift bag and gently placed it inside before getting in my truck and driving to the hospital.

"Hi, Bella." Esme greeted with a tight hug. She told me she'd forever be grateful for breaking down the bathroom door and calling 911, even if the worse happened.

"This is for you." I said, weakly smiling as I handed her the bag. She burst into tears when she saw the front picture. The four of them hugging each other as Carlisle was leaving for oversea. "I know, most of them are creepy it's just that..." I didn't have a chance to finish before her arms were tightly wrapped around my neck.

"Thank you. So much. Rosalie, come on. Let's go get something to eat and leave Bella and Jasper be." She said before leaving. I sat down in the chair Rosalie had emptied and gripped his hand. I began crying again. He couldn't go. He just couldn't. There was so much I didn't get to tell him, so much we didn't get to do together. It saddened me that our time might be cut short because of this.

"Jasper. Please. Don't...don't leave. You are worth so much more than you think. You are so important to so many people. Don't leave. Don't leave me." I sobbed as I let my head fall to the bed beside his arm to cry. I felt a strong force on the hand being held by his and looked up to see him moving around. The grip he had on my hand tightened as his eyes opened.

"Jasper?" I whispered as his head slowly turned to meet my gaze. "You're alive." I said, tears streaming down my face and my breathing heavy.


	8. Hope Dies

**Chapter Eight: Hope Dies**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I sped home after dropping Rosalie off at school. I'd been waiting years for this moment, and it was now or never. I double checked, making sure my mothers car wasn't here and raced inside into my room, locking the door. I grabbed a pen and paper and began writing.

Dear Whoever,

_I hate myself and I hate living. I think that if someone who knows me reads this they will know who I am. I am an asshole. I have let everyone down and I feel as though I will never change or never improve. I am in love with a girl and I know that I am not good enough for her._

I began writing down everything. Everything I'd been feeling since I was ten years old. Ever since my next door neighbor began raping me. Everyday, for five years until I grew strong enough to push him off of me and hit him until he was unconscious. I saw him being rolled out of his apartment, dead, a week later. No one knew. Not the pervert's family, not the maid who cleaned his place, not Miles, not even my own family. I kept it bottled up inside for eight years.

And now, it was finally time to do what I'd been thinking of doing since the first time that son of a bitch shoved his dick up my ass. I've been planning this since then and with my father gone, it was the perfect time. This wouldn't drive my parents apart, everything was set. I had refilled the empty bottles of pills my father had since his back surgery when I was twelve, I had all the alcohol in the house ready, and any other bottle of pills I could find were already in the bathroom.

_I love you all and will forever live within the memories we created._

_Forgive me._

_-**Jasper**_

I finished writing. I sat on my bed for a long time. Thinking. Thinking of how everyone's lives would be better off when I was gone. But, I thought about Bella. The only person who's seen my weakness these last two weeks since my father's death. I glanced at the clock and knew it was now or never. Rosalie would be home soon and if I saw her before I was able to do this, I never would.

I turned off my phone and made my way to the bathroom, shut the door and locked it. I taped the note to the wall by the sink and sat down. I opened a bottle of wine I found in the cellar and chugged it. I did the same to the five other bottles and soon swallowed all the tylenol, and ibuprofan before standing up. I was unable to stand straight up and caught myself on the vanity. I looked into the mirror and was suddenly filled with rage. I smashed my head into the mirror and heard the shatter of the glass, and felt the blood trickling down my face.

I fell onto the floor again and found the full bag and bottle of percocet and began taking them. I had just finished taking the last pill before everything went black and I was sure I was dead.

* * *

"Don't leave me." I heard a familiar voice whisper. I could feel someone holding my hand and I remembered the voice to be Bella's. I wasn't dead. I was very much alive and Bella was by my side. I squeezed her hand tightly before opening my eyes. I recognized her beauty immediately and for a split second was grateful I wasn't dead.

"Jasper?" She whispered and I saw the tears streaming down her face. "You're alive." She reminded me, thrilled I hadn't died like I planned. I starred at her, confused of how I was alive. I did the calculations, of how much of what I'd need to die. Something had gone wrong, very wrong. I was still breathing, my heart still beating.

After a few seconds alone with her, doctor's and nurses came rushing in, kicking Bella out and examining me. After what seemed like forever, things calmed down and I was deemed healthy. No brain damage. No disabilities. Nothing to show what I wanted. Nothing to show what I'd attempted. All my work, planning; a waste of time.

"Honey?" I heard my mother call. But I didn't acknowledge her. I turned my face away from her. I made sure no one was home for a reason, so I wouldn't be reminded of the pain I'd put them through once this was taken care of. "I'm so glad you're okay." She said, trying to grab my hand, but I yanked it away and I could practically see the hurt in her eyes when I did that, even though I wasn't facing her.

"Jasper, please." She begged and my heart broke. I'd tried to kill myself; tried to take myself away from her, trying to ease the pain I caused her. But now that I was alive and could hear her, I realized how selfish I had been. I was trying to kill myself for my reason's only, and hadn't thought about how this would effect everyone else in my life.

"Go away." I whispered darkly. I heard her breath catch and felt her attempt to comfort me, but again, I pulled away.

"Sweetie..."

"GO AWAY MOTHER! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! I DON'T WANT ANYBODY! I DON'T WANT YOU! OR DAD! OR ROSALIE! NOONE!" I yelled to her face and saw her heartbreak right in front of me. She didn't argue, and turned around and left me be. I turned my head, looking out the window. Life was still going on, weather I was dead or not. Life would always continue. I heard the door open and close, and I grew angry.

"I told you to go AWAY!" I yelled, turning towards the door only to find Bella. "Bella?" I asked, trying to keep my emotions straight.

"Hi, Jasper." She said, tears streaming down her face. It had been her who'd found me and called 911. It was Bella who saved my life. "Are you going to kick me out?"

"No." I whispered, turning my head towards the ceiling. I couldn't look at her. She was broken and sad because of what I'd tried doing. We sat in silence for a long time, before I got up the courage to speak to her about everything. "Bella."

"What is it?" She asked, her voice urgent.

"Will you go get my mother?" I asked and she didn't respond. She went outside and brought my mother back with her. She looked so pained. I'd never yelled at her like that before, and I'd hurt her badly in all of this. She came over and hugged me tightly before sitting down next to me. I saw Bella opening the door, and grew scarred. "Don't go!"

"You sure?" She asked, closing the door.

"Yes." I whispered. She sat down next to my mother and we sat in more silence until I took a deep breath, ready to speak. "Mom, I should have told you this eight years ago when it happened. But I was scarred and confused and afraid of what would happen if I were to tell you." I started.

"What is it, Jasper?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"I was...I was...raped." I finally got out and both of them burst into tears. "By Mr. James."

"Mr. James? The man who watched you after school until he died?"

"Yeah...him." I answered, trying to keep it together. "I was ten when it started. Rachel had called and said she was sick so you quickly turned to Mr. James because you knew he ran his business from home and would be there. He raped me that afternoon and threatened to kill everyone I knew if I told anybody. So I didn't. He's the reason Rachel quit."

"What?"

"She was there when you dropped me off at his place, cause Rachel wasn't answering her phone. I walked into the bedroom, was tied to the chair and forced to watch her being raped before he raped me...and forced Rachel to rape me as well."

"She...she raped you too?"

"He threatened to kill both of us if she didn't have sex with me. Then he forced her to quit her job watching me. He stepped in, offering to babysit me after school as soon as you got the call from Rachel." I explained, staying calm for the most part. "And that's when it began. He raped me...his friends raped me...he shot kiddie porno's of me. Everything you here about on that SVU show...he did to me."

"Jasper, we would have protected you." My mother sobbed.

"I know that now, but as a ten year old kid...I thought he'd really kill me." I began to cry.

"But, you stopped being babysat when you were thirteen?" My mother questioned.

"It didn't stop him. He came over to our house, raped me on the bathroom floor...and left before you got home. I was lucky i didn't get an STD because he never used a condom. Then...when I was fifteen I was coming home from school, trying to be fast so he wouldn't see me. But he did and he pulled me into his apartment, and began raping me.

"I decided enough was enough and pushed him off of me and ran for my life. I grabbed a baseball bat and began beating him with it. He fell over unconscious and I ran like hell. A week later he was being rolled out of his apartment...dead. And I'm pretty sure I killed him, Mom. I murdered someone." I cried. She didn't say a word before bringing me into a tight hug. We cried together until both of our eyes were dry, until we'd run out of tears.

"That's when you started getting into trouble." My mother observed.

"Yeah. I thought, doing all of that would push the pain away...but it only did for a while. I thought drinking and doing drugs would get rid of my problems...but they only caused more. I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so so sorry." I sobbed before she pulled me into a tight hug. Hours passed before anyone said anything. No one knew what to say. The look on Bella's face after I finally came clean about why I was what I was, hurt. She looked so pained for me, for everything that I'd been through.

"Mom?" I asked after I finished picking at my food.

"What is it, Jasper?"

"Can I talk to Bella, alone. Please."

"Sure." She whispered before kissing my forehead and leaving. She refused to meet my gaze until I finally made her. She'd been so silent through all of this, and I felt terrible. I shouldn't have dumped everything on her after she'd just found me 'dead' on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. For everything." She didn't say anything. She stood up, and moved to sit on my bed with me. She took my hand, and kissed it before looking at me.

"I thought I'd lost you. Forever." She whispered before she began leaning into me. Before I knew it, her lips were on mine, and passion took over. I placed my hand on the back of her head, bringing us even closer. My tongue brushed past her bottom lip, causing her to open and let my tongue intertwine with hers. It was the most perfect kiss I'd ever had. Once we were both desperate for air, we broke apart.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked as she sat down beside me, once we'd both caught our breath.

"Sure."

"Am...am I the girl?" She asked, not meeting my gaze. I starred at her confused for a minute before it dawned on me she'd read my letter. "The girl in your letter?" I'd never thought of telling her. I never thought I'd be one to admit I was in love with someone, let alone Bella.

"I...you see..." I stammered.

"It's okay if I'm not...it's just that I'm the only person you talk to and I'm a girl. I was just assuming...and making an ass out of myself." She said standing up, trying to leave. I gripped her hand harder, forcing her to stay where she was. She looked at me, tears in her eyes as if she'd just been heartbroken.

"Yes." I eventually answered."You're the girl that...I'm in love with." I told her, and watched a smile creep across my face.

"How? All we do is fight."

"You saw me for who I really was...a mixed up, hurt and confused kid who just needed someone to kick the sense into him. You were the only person who tried to talk to me or help me since I've moved here...you never gave up." I said, feeling a tear stream down my cheek. She pressed her hand to my cheek and gently wiped it away.

"I couldn't give up on you, Jasper. You're too important to me." She said before leaning into me and pressing her lips to mine.

* * *

I was released from the hospital a week later and I was happy to be back home. Everything that I'd done, seemed to be replaced and taken care of. There was a new mirror in the bathroom, the room smelled of bleach and all of the pill bottles were no longer in the linen closet like normal.

It was weird being back in my room after I'd said goodbye to everything. Everything was neat and tidy, I wanted things easiest on my family and my mother loves a clean room. My guitar was the only thing that was no longer with me. I'd smashed it against the cement the night my mother picked me up from jail. It was the thing my father had given to me to help me with my attitude and he wasn't there, I didn't even want to look at it. And I wanted it with me now more than ever.

"Jasper?" My mother asked at my doorway. "Dr. Miller is here to see you." She said before walking away. Dr. Miller, the psychologist the hospital suggested I see once I was released. I didn't need someone digging around in my head, trying to get me talk. I'd tried to kill myself, it didn't work. That's all anyone needs to know.

I sighed before standing up and going downstairs. I'd met the woman once in the hospital, after the appointment was set up. She seemed nice enough, but I just didn't want to go into detail of what the bastard did to me, eight years ago. I walked into the dining room where her and my mother sat, drinking coffee, waiting for me.

"Hello, Jasper." She greeted, standing up and extending her hand.

"Hi." I said awkwardly as I took her hand to shake. My mother stood up and left us alone to talk. We sat down and sat in silence for a few minutes before I finally spoke. "Look...we don't have to do this. I have enough people feeling bad for me at the moment...I don't really need another."

"Jasper, I'm not here to feel sorry for you. I'm here to help you cope with what happened when you were a child." She explained, taking a sip of the coffee.

"I was raped for five years. I killed the low life. I got into drinking and smoking pot. I've coped."

"No you haven't, Jasper. This is the first time you've ever said anything to anyone. You've been keeping this bottled up for eight years since it started. You need this, Jasper. Please." She pleaded and I could tell she was telling the truth. I hadn't coped with this and needed help in doing so. Alcohol and pot only covered the pain I was feeling, it never got rid of it.

"I've never told anyone what he did to me before." I admitted, refusing to meet her gaze.

"I understand."

"Where do we start?" I asked after a long pause.

"When did it start?" She asked, uncapping her pen and getting out a notepad. I took a deep breath before beginning.

"I was in the forth grade. Rosalie and I fought so often we had different sitters. She went home with a friend and I was watched by a teenager who lived on the floors below us. One day, she called my mother as we were leaving school saying she had to stay after school to retake a test and couldn't watch me. My mother was frantic, I was only ten she couldn't exactly leave me alone after school yet.

"She called a bunch of people while I got ready for school, but they either couldn't or weren't answering their phones. We ran into Mr. James in the hallway as she was locking the door and we'd known him ever since he moved into the building just after Rosalie was born. She explained what was going on and he offered to watch me that afternoon since he worked from home." I explained.

"Had the two of you ever been alone before? Even when you were very little?"

"No, he'd been over with his wife a few times for dinner, but I was never alone with him. Anyway he was a nice enough guy, always saying hello to us, giving Rosalie and I extra candy on halloween, and apartment sitting for us while we were away. Anyway, I got home and he was waiting for me at the front of the building and took me upstairs to his place.

"He gave me a snack and watched me as I did my homework...even helped me with a few math problems. Anyway once I was finished with my homework, he let me watch some movie about a war. Anyway at first he sat on the oppisite side of the couch, and as the movie progressed...he got closer and closer until he was practically on top of me.

"He then turned off the movie and pinned me to the couch with the rope that was attached. He tied it so tightly it left rope burns on the body. He took off his pants and boxers and forced...he forced his..." I tried to go on, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"It's okay, Jasper. I'm here for you." She soothed, giving me a tissue.

"He forced his penis into my mouth. He forced me t give him a blow job until he came in my mouth. After that, he removed my pants and boxer briefs and untied me. I tried to run but he smack me in the head...causing me to black out. I woke up minutes later in his bedroom, tied down to it...with him on top of me...raping me." I cried as the tears flowed out of my eyes.

"I think that's enough for today." My mother interjected as she raced into the room by my side, and hugged me tightly. I clung to my mother, never wanting to let her go. It was the first time in my life that I'd ever felt like a rape victim.


	9. Tears Stream

**Chapter Nine: Tears Stream**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Jasper was finally being released from the hospital after a week of being awake. The psychiatrist at the hospital suggested keeping him at home until the therapist he was seeing deemed him mentally stable. His mother was able to work out a system with the school so he could stay enrolled and be able to go back when he was able to.

A week had passed since he woke up, and a week before we told each other about our feelings. However, it was a week of silence. After he told me how he was feeling, he refused to speak to me about it. Anytime I'd bring it up, he'd push it aside and begin talking about something else...anything else. It was starting to frustrate me. I was thrilled when my phone began ringing and Jasper's caller ID was flashing.

"Hey. How are you doing?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was sorry for him. Because, in reality, I was more scarred than anything. He'd already tried once, there was no telling weather he would keep trying or not.

"I'm...I'm not sure. Dr. Miller came to the house today." He told me, sounding tired and upset.

"How'd that go?"

"Fine I guess. She was able to break down the wall I'd been putting up for eight years."

"Well, that's a plus." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "So...what now?"

"I'm going to continue to see her. I have to..no choice. But I think it'll be good for me."

"Yeah, it will be. It'll be nice to begin to move on and get back to the life you wanted to have before all of this started happening. And I'm really proud of you." I said to him.

"Me? Why? I just tried to kill myself and I couldn't even do that correctly." He huffed, sounding disappointed in himself.

"I'm glad you failed at trying that." I admitted. Although he seemed better after he'd told someone about the rapes, he still didn't want to be here on the earth. He was depressed and I didn't know if he'd ever fully recover. I missed the old him. The dark, messed up teenager who never seemed scarred and never let anything get to him. It sounded weird, I'd been wanting to break down his walls ever since he got here. But now they'd actually been broken down, I was scarred. Scarred for him, his family. Scarred for us.

We'd always had a connection, or I thought we did and it was always meant to be kept just that. A connection. Never were we supposed to do anything because we were just too different from one another. But now, as everything is happening in his life, our connection has turned into something much more and I was even more afraid of loosing him now more than ever. I wished we could turn back time, to the time when we couldn't stand one another, but the time when there was such heat and passion between us I thought we'd burst into flames.

"Yeah...I guess it would have been pretty bad had I actually done it right." He said, almost making a joke about it. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to sit with me during my sessions with Dr. Miller." He told me.

"Jasper...I don't know about that. Is that even allowed?" I asked, not wanting to go, but not wanting to let him down.

"I asked her and she said as long as you keep quiet, it's fine. Please, Bella. I'd feel much better and much more comfortable if you were with me. You have a way of...keeping me calm." He begged and I couldn't refuse. He'd been through so much loss, so much pain I couldn't deny him the simple doing of sitting with him while he tells someone about his rape.

"Sure. I'll be right there next to you." I said after a long pause. the truth was, I was scarred to be with him. I was scarred to here about how someone could do something so terrible and so cynical as raping a young boy. It made me sick to watch _Law and Order; Special Victims Unit_ when the stories on the show are fake, I couldn't bear to imagine hearing a true story. A true story about someone I loved dearly.

"Thank you, Bella. She's coming over at four tomorrow." He told me, his voice still scarred I'd say no.

"I'll be there." I said with a sigh before hanging up.

* * *

I was fidgety all day at school the day I was going to sit with Jasper while he talked to a professional. I wanted to be there to support him, but I couldn't bear listening to the pain he'd suffered through. It killed me knowing that all this time, there was a reason for him being standoffish and mean, and I was criticizing him. I didn't know how he could still want to be my friend, let alone more than friends after the way I treated him.

However, were we ever going to be 'more than friends?' It'd been a week since the kiss and since we'd both admitted it and it hadn't been brought up since. I shook it off as I drove home. This day was about Jasper and his past. Not me and how I treated him. Not us and our potential future together. It was about Jasper and getting him on the road to recovery.

I pulled into his driveway where a red Sudan was already parked. I took a deep breath as I began walking up to the door and didn't even bother knocking.

"Hello?" I called and heard footsteps coming from the dining room. Jasper appeared from around the corner and he looked better than I'd seen him all week. He was beginning to gain color in his cheeks, his hair was brushed, a clean shave...well stubble, and he wasn't in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Hi, Bella." He said, stopping in front of me and digging his hands in his pockets. Before I had a chance to think, I was leaning in and pressing my lips to his, kissing him deeply. I wrapped my hands around his neck tightly as he took his hands out of his pockets and wrapped them around my lower waist. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip, and I opened, allowing him to deepen our kiss. I gripped his neck impossibly tighter as he shoved me against the closed door.

A loud cough finally broke our kiss, but neither of us paid attention to the person in the room. I could only see Jasper at this point and that was the only thing that mattered.

"Jasper? Are you ready?" A lady asked from the corner.

"Yeah. Dr. Miller, this is Bella. Bella this is Dr. Miller." He introduced, trying to shake off what had just happened between us. After everything was settled, we were all sitting around the dining room table. I was sitting beside Jasper, holding his hand tightly.

"So, Jasper. After the first rape was over, what happened? Did you tell anybody? Write about it?" Dr. Miller asked Jasper looked at me, almost asking if it were okay for him to talk. I squeezed him and smiled. He took a deep breath and began talking.

"The next day, I got pulled out of my last class of the day because Rachel wasn't going to be able to watch me after school and that I'd go to Mr. James's place til my mom got home.I tried hiding in the bathroom until the buses left so my mother would have to come pick me up after work, but they found me just in time. I got home and the doorman had been instructed to let me into Mr. James's apartment. I tried to run away, but he wouldn't let me go. I was let into the apartment and was afraid to move.

"I heard screaming coming from a bedroom in the back. I was scarred to do anything, but my feet began reacting before my brain did and I found myself walking towards the screams. I pushed the door open and saw Rachel naked in his bed...being raped...and videotaped. He had he tied to the bed so when he got off of her to tie me up so I couldn't leave, she was trapped. Once I was trapped as well, he went back to raping her until he finished inside of her." He said and I could feel his body tensing up.

I so badly wanted to stop him from talking, but I'd made an agreement to keep quiet. I just began gently stroking his arm as he continued talking.

"After he rolled off of her, he walked over to me to untie me. He stripped me of my clothes and carried me to the bed where Rachel was. He untied her and she tried running away...but he caught her and threw her on top of me. He forced her to have sex with me."

"Did she try defending the both of you?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Yeah, but he said he'd rape the both of one last time before killing us and throwing us into the Pacific Ocean." He said, tears streaming down his face. "So she did it. She had sex with a ten year old and forced her to continue until she...finished." He said, while a shudder went through his body. "He knocked Rachel out so he could rape me and threatened to kill her if she didn't quit her job."

"Did your mother ask other people to watch you after Rachel quit her job?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Yeah, she was on the phone with another girl who lived in the building as we passed Mr. James in the hallway. He offered to watch me for half the money we paid Rachel. My mother was stressed enough with my dad being overseas and having two kids under thirteen to care for she gave him the job."

"Did you protest?"

"Yeah, but my mother thought it was just easy this way. He was offering to do it for less money and he lived right next door. And I couldn't tell her what he was doing to me because he said he'd kill everyone I knew if I told. So I kept your mouth shut."

"For eight years?" I asked without realizing.

"Miss Swan." Dr. Miller warned.

"You didn't say anything for eight years? Ever after the bastard was dead?" I asked, tears streaming down my face. I looked into his eyes and saw the pain he's been suffering from since that horrible day eight years ago.

"Yeah. I thought it was my fault I was being raped. I didn't understand. Then Miles moved into the building and I just began drinking and doing drugs. It worked for me...after I started hanging out with Miles, I didn't see the need to tell anyone." He cried, gripping my hand so tight I thought I'd loose circulation.

* * *

I didn't sit with Jasper during his sessions anymore. It was too hard on the both of us. But I could tell they were working for him. His mood seemed improved since when he woke up until now and I was grateful for Dr. Miller.

"Bella, you're father and I have to go out. Dinner with one of Dad's coworkers. You want me to put in a pizza or chicken fingers for you and Alice?" My mother asked me a few days after the session with Jasper.

"Pizza. And, Mom?"

"Yeah?" She asked, digging through her purse.

"Can Jasper come over? Please!" I begged.

"Honey, I don't think it's a good idea to get involved with Jasper right now."

"What? Why?" I whined.

"Why? Bella, his father just died, he just tried to commit suicide, and he's been through hell for the last eight years of his life. He isn't a very stable person right now." She defended, making me fume with anger.

"So don't you think he needs people in his life now more than ever?" I yelled. "Mom, he needs me! He needs someone who isn't going to run away when they hear about his past!"

"Yes, and you don't need to be hearing about what happened between him and his awful neighbor. You don't need to be exposed to that, Bella."

"I'm not eight years old! I'm eighteen...I'm an adult! I can see whoever I want to, Mother!"

"Not while you live here." She said and I couldn't believe her. She's always saying how we have to look past people's troubles and get to know them for who they were. "I'm sorry for sounding like this, but I'm just trying to protect you, Bella."

"You lied. You said people's past don't matter and that you need to get to know them for who they really are. Not based on what's happened to them before."

"Bella, I'm sorry. You aren't to see Jasper. Not for now at least. The pizza's on the kitchen counter. Your father and I won't be home too late." She said as she walked to the garage. I was enraged. He needs someone now more than he ever has and my mother is trying to tell me I couldn't see him. I put the frozen pizza in the over before walking to the front door, intending to go get Jasper and bring him over. But before I could open the door, my heart stopped.

Jasper was outside, with a blonde bimbo wrapped around his waist. Their lips were pressed against one another's and I could see his hand's holding her ass, as she ground against him. My eyes burned with tears as I ran upstairs to the bathroom, wanting to forget what I'd witnessed. But I couldn't. I thought that what we had between us, was something I could count on. I was very wrong though.

After waisting an entire box of tissues crying over him, I went downstairs and took the pizza out of the oven. I myself two slices, but couldn't take two bites without feeling sick. I'd finally given up on trying to eat and began putting everything away when I heard a soft knock at the door. Praying it wasn't Jasper, I walked over and opened it. God hadn't answered my prayers.

"Hey, do you wanna go for a walk?" He asked, running his hand through his shaggy hair.

"You have a guest Jasper. I wouldn't want to take your precious time together away." I said sarcastically, slamming the door in his face. I saw a look of hurt and confusion once the door was shut and he knocked again before I could walk away. I reluctantly opened the door, placing my hands on my hips.

"Bella, what?"

"The blonde girl who was wrapped around your waist? Yeah, I saw it Jasper. It was hard to miss. Have a nice time with her. I hope she makes you very happy." I said, slamming the door in his face again and walking away. I knew it was a small town and he lived right next door, but I never wanted anything to do with Jasper Cullen again.


	10. Even the Stars, They Burn

**Chapter Ten: Even the Stars, They Burn**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Things seemed to get better the more I talked to Dr. Miller. It wasn't a cakewalk and I did not look forward to our sessions. But, after all the tears and broken things, I felt better after each time we talked. She wasn't judging me on what happened like I thought people would if I told them. She didn't think I was weak, or stupid, or some kind of pervert. She saw through my tough guy act, and broke down each wall I'd put up.

Bella didn't come to any other sessions, and it was for the better. The things that happened to me were dark, and it was just a reminder that it did happen. I didn't want her exposed to that anymore, so I was happy when she declined my offer to continue to go.

Another week had passed and tonight was the night. I was going to walk up to Bella's door, and take her on the date of a lifetime. My mother and Dr. Miller trusted me enough to be out of constant supervision and I was going to celebrate. Taking Bella out was one of the few goals I'd set for myself when we first arrive, and I was finally going to do that.

I stood in front of my mirror, scarred to move. She could say no. She could walk away from everything that had happened between us this past month. But then I came to my senses. It was Bella. Any other girl in the world could very well do that, but not Bella. I knew her better than I knew myself. I took a deep breath before grabbing my wallet and walking out of my bedroom.

I opened the front door and stopped breathing. Jackie Parker was standing in front of me, wearing one of her short skirts and tight shirts. I hated to admit it, but I forgot all about Bella at the sight of her. My legs began to work again as I walked towards her, not taking a moment to think about the consequenses of getting involved with Jackie.

"It's been a long time." She whispered in my ear as her hands wrapped around my neck, and mine wrapped around her waist.

"Maybe too long." I said as I kissed her, shoving my tongue down her throat. She moaned softly as I picked her off the ground. Her long legs wrapped around my waist, and I could feel myself harden as she began grinding against me. I deepened the kiss as my hands traveled down to her house.

"Fuck me" She whispered and my eyes snapped open. She wasn't Bella and I didn't want to be with anyone else but her. I pulled away from her, and gently set her on the ground. She smirked and grabbed my hand, trying to pull me up the stairs and into the house. But I didn't move, and I tried removing her grip from my wrist.

"What's the matter?" She asked, letting go and placing her hands on her hips. "Haven't seen you or fucked you in months and you aren't following me upstairs?" She asked, clearly very annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Jackie. But I can't be with you like that anymore." I told her and her face turned red.

"What do you mean? Is your dick not functioning properly anymore?" She asked, making me angry.

"My dick is working perfectly fine." I told her as I rolled my eyes. "I just don't want you anymore. I met someone."

"So...your pussy whipped?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "I am. I'm in love with this girl and I'm not going to ruin it by sleeping with you. Now go home." I huffed before walking over to Bella's house. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door, praying she hadn't seen anything I'd just done with Jackie. When she answered the door, though, I'd knew she'd seen everything. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was tense in anger.

"Hey, do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked, hoping we'd get to talk everything out.

"You have a guest Jasper. I wouldn't want to take your precious time together away."She told me, sarcasm in her voice and then slammed the door in my face. I was hurt by her reaction, but knew I deserved it. I'd told her I wanted to be with her, then did what I did with Jackie. I took another deep breath before knocking again. The door flew open and she looked annoyed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Bella, what?"

"The blonde girl who was wrapped around your waist? Yeah, I saw it Jasper. It was hard to miss. Have a nice time with her. I hope she makes you very happy." She said before slamming the door in my face again. I knew I'd screwn up...bad. This wasn't going to be easy to get over, and it was going to take a long time. Bella was the only girl who'd given me the time of day, and tried helping me when I said I didn't want it. And I'd thrown that all away for a few seconds of pleasure from Jackie.

I sighed before walking back to my place, wher unfortunately, Jackie was. Jackie's sister, Zoey, was one of Rosalie's closest friends back in LA and I knew this was coming. Zoey and Rosalie had known each other long before Jackie and I did, and it was my fault for getting involved with Zoey's older sister and I regretted it now more than ever. I walked inside where my mom and Mrs. Parker were sitting in the living room, in deep conversation about how great my father was and I assumed Zoey and Rosalie were in her room.

"Jasper? What are you doing here? I thought you were going out with Bella." My mother asked as I sat down in my father's recliner.

"She couldn't go. Family thing." I lied. I couldn't tell her about Jackie because the two of them didn't know about the two of us sleeping together, they didn't even think we ever talked. "I'm going to my room." I said and walked upstairs. I opened my door and found Jackie...naked on my bed.

"Girlfriend dump ya?" She asked, smirking.

"Get some clothes on." I sighed, throwing her underwear to her. She rolled her eyes and stood up, walking over to me.

"Come on, Jasper. You arne't this kind of guy to be held down by a girl. You're a guy who likes to fuck and go home. You won't have that with...her." She whispered in my ear, sliding my sweatshirt off of my sholdered. I shut my eyes as a shiver went down my spine as she kissed my neck, something she knew made me weak.

"Hey, Jasper I..." I heard Bella begin as the door opened. I shoved Jackie away and turned towards Bella who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Bella, this isn't what it looks like." I tried as I saw Jackie begin to get dressed again.

"In love with me, huh?" She asked as she began walking backwards. "Is that what you say to all the girls you wanna fuck?" She asked before slamming my door and running away. I sighed before going after her. I couldn't let it end this way. It had barely begun. I needed Bella in my life. She was the only one who understood me, who had wanted to help me from the beginning. I couldn't let her get away, not like this.

"Bella! Please stop!" I yelled as I saw her running across her lawn. I ran and grabbed her arm and she struggled to get away, but was powerless. "Please let me explain!"

"Explain what? I get it, Jasper. The 'I love you' is your line to get girls into bed. I may not be a virgin, but I'm not some dumb bimbo!" She yelled at me, trying to fight off tears.

"No, it wasn't a line. I really do love you Bella." I told her and she let out a snort. "Jackie and I were never comitted to each other that way. I never felt anything for her. She was just an outlet for me, like the alcohol and cigerrettes were."

"Yeah right. Why should I believe you, Jasper?" She huffed, and it hurt. We'd been through so much and I was an ass to her in the beginning but I'd never lied to her. I had many flaws...but lying wasn't really one of them.

"I've never lied to you, Bella." I told her, truthfully.

"It doesn't matter. You made your bed and now you have to sleep in it." She told me, her voice low and unemotional. "Please let go." She asked, and I did. She began walking into her house and I felt my chest begin to hurt. I was loosing her already.

"You said I was important to you! You said you'd never give up!" I shouted before I had time to think. She stopped at her door, looking pained as she turned towards me.

"And you said you loved me." She said before going inside, slamming the door. I couldn't move. I was frozen. I'd just lost the only person who'd ever gave a damn about me. The one girl who I loved more than anything in the world. Life really wasn't worth living anymore. A cold wind finally woke me up and I went back inside my house, happy to see that Jackie and her family were gone.

I walked in my room and went to my guitar stand...which was empty. I regretted smashing my guitar on the concrete almost as I regret what just happened with Jackie a few minutes ago. I slammed the door and walked over to my window, hoping to get a glimpse of Bella. Her bedroom window was right across from mine and that's how she knew when I needed her. It was our silent comunicater. But her curtains were closed and I wouldn't see her tonight.

I went over to my iPod and put it on the iHome, looking through my playlists. Music always helped me when I needed it. But, now with the loss of Bella, no music sounded good enough to listen to. She was everywhere. My room. My music. My mind. I'd never be able to forget my feelings for her. Never.

* * *

It'd been two weeks since Bella spoke to me...or even looked at me. It killed me everyday she wasn't apart of my life. But I deserved it. I screwed up, and this was why I didn't like having relationships; someone always got hurt. That's just the way it was. But I wasn't ready for this to be over, it hadn't even started yet.

My mother had finally given in and bought me a new guitar if I promised not to smash this one and begin heling around the house more often. Playing didn't make anything better, or fix anything I'd done, but it brought me to peace if only for a little bit.

I sat in my room, leaning against my bed, trying to get the heart to play. If things weren't bad enough with Bella, I'd caught her and Mike having a moment in an empty hallway this afternoon. She thought I'd never loved her, and seemed to be moving on, and it stung. Even if my feelings for her had been phony, she said she loved me and she's already moved on. And to Mike of all people.

I gave up on trying to play and placed it back on the stand again. I sat at my desk and tried to concentrate on studying for my English test the next day, but became distraced as I saw Bella walk into her room. She'd finally opened the curtains so I could see her again, but she was never looking over over here anymore. She looked gorgeous, dark wash skinny jeans, and a Seahawlks t-shirt that seemed to cling to her curves.

I groaned as I heard Rosalie blasting her music in her room, something I'd yelled at her many times before. I began to stand up, but the lyrics of the songs seemed to speak to me.

_"I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up."_

Things with Bella were going to take time to mend, but I couldn't give up on her. She was everything to me, and I couldn't loose her. Not now...not ever. As I listened to the song, I looked over Bella's way. She was at her desk, marker in hand, probably studying for the English test we had the other day. It hurt that we didn't have our long, silents banters through the window anymore.

She looked up, her beautiful brown eyes locking with mine. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears before flashing a weak smile. I had done that to her. I had hurt her. I waved at her, almost trying to say I was sorry, but she closed the curtains before I could do anything else. I had been so focused on Bella, I hadn't even noticed the song had changed from a beautiful melody, to Call Me Maybe.

_"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?"_

Played as I ran to pound on Rosalie's door. She turned it down and thankfully, I was able to get my mind off of Bella and study for the English test that was a quarter of my final grade. I tried to find Bella that morning, but she was no where in sight. She tried her hardest to avoid me now, but it was a small school and we eventually ran into each other.

I became even more worried when she didn't show up in English. It was her favorite class and she knew how much this was to her grade. I walked out to my car and Rosalie was already there, so I didn't have to spend ten minutes waiting for her. We got into the car, and the ride was in an awkward silence like it had been for the last two weeks. Rosalie had found out about Jackie and I after Alice told her what I'd done to Bella.

Not only had I ruined things with Bella and I, I put a snag in Rosalie's relationship with Alice. Alice was faithful to her older sister and wanted nothing to do with the Cullens after this happened. I felt bad. Alice was the first person who welcomed Rosalie to the town and school, and I had also managed to screw that up.

"Was Alice in school today?" I asked her as we pulled into the driveway.

"No." She answered before getting out and slamming the door. I jumped out the sound and hated myself even more. Rosalie and I had just begun to develope a relationship, and that was shattered. I took a deep breath before getting out of my car. I looked over at the Swan's house, and was surprised when I saw Charlie's police cruiser sitting in the driveway.

I walked into the kitchen and was happy to find my mother baking. She hadn't done any goody making since my father died, it was something they'd always done together and it was hard for her. I was happy to see her taking steps to heal.

"Hey, Mama." I said, kissing her on the cheek. Living in Texas was giving me a weird southern apeal and I found it funny.

"Hey, Jas. The cookies should be ready soon. Do you wanna come with me to give them to the Swan's?" She asked.

"Why are they going over there?" I asked, beginning to get worried.

"Honey...Bella's aunt died today. Renne's sister. Charlie said they were really close with her. She only lived half hour away. Bella's devastated." She said and I felt my heart break.

"How'd she die?"

"Her heart failed. They don't know how, she was only thirty-four and perfectly healthy." She told me and I slumped down in a chair. Bella was hurting and I was sure she didn't want me to help her feel better. I went over a half hour later with my mother and Rosalie to give them the cookies. Charlie opened the door and thanked us before taking the plate from my mother. As he was closing the door, I caught a glimpse of Bella walking by.

She looked like she'd been crying all day. He hair was a mess on top of her head, and she was still in her PJ's. My mother was right, she was devastated. I held out my hand to stop Charlie from shutting the door and followed Bella upstairs. She was closing the door, and I thankfully got there just in time.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed and I didn't miss the tears forming in her eyes. I didn't have an answer, I just wanted to hug her and make her feel better. "Get OFF Jasper!" She yelled, breaking free of my grip and slamming the door in my face. I didn't bother knocking, knowing she would ignore me and walked into her room.

"Bella..."

"Get the fuck out!" She yelled, trying to push me. But I was stronger and we both knew she was fighting a loosing battle. "Get out Jasper! I don't want you!"

"Bella, please. Stop." I said calmly as she began hitting me to move.

"No! I hate you! I hate what you did to me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She yelled one final time before falling into my embrace, crying histarically.

"Shhhh." I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I'm here. I'm always here."


	11. Speak to Me

**Chapter Eleven- Speak to Me**

* * *

**Bella POV**

It had been two weeks since I looked at Jasper, let alone speak to him. It was too hard. Every time I looked at him, I only saw him with her. It was like a huge hole had been punched through my chest. Living next to the guy who I was in love with, who'd broken my heart didn't help the fact either. Every time I would look in his room, he'd be there, playing guitar or sitting at his desk.

Weather or not I thought we had something or not, I missed him. He was my best friend, the guy I talked to no matter what. I'd tried to hard to break down his walls, get close to him, and it didn't even affect him.

_"You said I was important to you! You said you'd never give up!"_

_"And you said you loved me."_

I kept seeing the scene in his head. He did seem generally upset by what had happened. But he made the choice to fuck the first blonde bimbo who would give into him. He'd made this mess, and I couldn't let it go.

It had been another long day. Avoiding Jasper. Doing homework. Studying for one of the biggest tests of the year. It was hard enough to pay attention without having his room right across from mine. I finally decided to stop procrastinating and begin to study. When I walked up into my room, I tried to avoid looking, but I couldn't. I had such a habbit of having silent conversations with him through the window.

I looked up, and caught him looking over here, looking sad. I smiled at him, trying to hold back tears. I saw him wave, but couldn't look at him any longer without falling apart. I closed the curtains and tried to go back to studying. I forced my eyes open hours later by the phone ringing, to see I had fallen asleep at my desk. I stood up, rubbing my neck and made my way to my dresser to get ready for bed.

"No...no." I heard my mother cry as I made my way to the bathroom. "It can't be." I heard again, and began heading to my parents room. I knocked on the door, and barely heard the 'come in'

"Mom?" I asked when I saw her laying in my father' lab, sobbing.

"Bella, go get Alice." My father whispered.

"Dad? It's two o'clock in the morning."

"Bella. Go." He ordered. I didn't question anything else and began heading to her room. She swatted me away a couple times before groaning and getting out of bed. We walked back to their room, and saw my mother in an even worse state than she was five minutes ago. "Girls, come here. Sit."

"Daddy? What's going on? What's wrong?" Alice asked as we sat on the bed. I could see how tense my father was, and how hard he was fighting off tears.

"Girls..." He choked out. "We have some bad news."

"What?" I asked, becoming scarred.

"Your Aunt Ellie..." He began before taking a deep breath. "She died tonight, girls."

"What?" Alice screeched, standing up. "No! She can't be dead! She's only thirty-four! No!" She yelled pacing around the room.

"Sometimes, things like this can't be explained."

"People just don't just drop dead, Dad!"

"Alice, unfortunately, some people die and there is no real reason. The doctors said her heart just...gave out." He explained before she collasped into a heap on the floor. I couldn't move, my body was numb. I'd never experienced anything so...real before. "Bella? Honey, please say something." My father pleaded, but I couldn't. It felt like my whole world had just stopped.

Alice and I fell asleep in their room that night, but I woke up in my own room. I looked at the clock, and almost freaked out that I'd overslept. But, walking down to the kitchen and seeing my parents reminded me of what had happened last night, and suddenly, nothing mattered. I spent the rest of the day locked in my room. I didn't want to see anyone, or be brave. I just wanted to be alone.

The doorbell had been ringing all day long. People bringing casserole dishes, baked goods, and flowers. Didn't people understand that when a loved one dies, they just want to be alone. I finally came out of my room, and padded down to the kitchen. My mother was standing strong, being brave for Alice and I. But I knew she was hurting, more than the rest of us. I knew that if I ever lost Alice, I wouldn't be able to move.

"Hi, kid." My father greeted, kissing the top of my head. I went and sat next to my mother, who I could tell was trying not to cry.

"It's okay to cry, Mom." I told her, and she looked up at me. She pulled me into her arms and cried with me.

"I love you, Bella. More than you will ever know." She whispered before letting go. She dished out a small plate of Baked Ziti as my the doorbell rang again. We both sighed, but after a few bites, I was full. I began to walk upstairs, and heard Esme's sweet voice. I prayed Jasper wasn't with her as I made my way upstairs. I had almost made it to my room before I felt a hand grab my arm, pulling me back. I turned around and saw Jasper standing there.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at him, wanting to get as far away as possible. "Get OFF Jasper!" I yelled as I finally got away from him. I went into my room, and slammed the door in his face. Who did he think he was? I heard the door open and grew even angrier.

"Bella..." He whispered.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled, beginning to try and push him out the door. But he was bigger than I was and he wasn't moving, and I knew I was loosing this battle.

"Bella, please. Stop." He pleaded, but he just made me even angrier. I balled my hands into fists and began hitting him, trying to make him move.

"No! I hate you! I hate what you did to me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I yelled before falling into his arms, crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and I could hear his quiet shushes.

"Shhh." He tried, kissing the top of my head. "I'm here. I'm always here." He told me, making me cry even harder. After I had no more tears to cry, I let go of him and walked over to the door. I held the door, trying to let him get the hint to leave. "No." He said,shaking his head.

"Look, thank you for being here. But...I'm fine." I lied. The truth was, I wanted him more than ever right now. But I couldn't stop picturing him with her.

"Bella..."

"No! Don't you get it?! Every time I look at you...I see you with her! I can't stop picturing you with her! I thought we actually had something Jasper!"

"We did! DO!" He said, trying very hard not to yell. "Bella, she's from back in LA. I haven't seen her since I left and I don't want anything to do with her."

"It didn't seem that way when your hands were all over her ass." I mumbled.

"Look, I'm going to be honest. Jackie and I have a very sexual history. And yes...I did give into her for a minute. But then...I remembered I had you and that I was in love with you." He told me, and I could feel my eyes burning with more tears. "You are the only one, Bella. The only one who I've ever said that I love you. You're the only person I want to be with."

"How can I trust you? You told me that...and then I saw you with her wrapped around your waist."

"You just...have to believe that it isn't." He told me, and I suddenly noticed how close we were standing. He cupped his hand to my cheek, and put his forehead to mine. I grabbed his hand to remove it from my face, but I didn't move. The last two weeks were hell without him, and I missed him.

"Jasper..." I whispered, wanting for this to stop, but not moving. I felt his lips brush against mine, almost scarred. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Finally, it felt right being with him and I never wanted to let him go.

An hour later, Jasper and I sat on my front porch, drinking hot coffee in silence. I wanted nothing more than to be with him, but it hurt to think of the two of them, sharing something we hadn't. I looked up at the sky and show a shooting start, stream across the sky.

"You see that?" He asked, putting his mug down and standing up.

"Yeah. Beautiful." I mumbled.

"My grandpa told me, that a shooting star, is another soul going to Heaven." He told me, looking down at me. "I saw a shooting star the night my dad died...even though I was drunk off my ass...I saw it."

"Wow, I didn't think you believed in that kind of stuff."

"I didn't...and then...I met you." He told me and I couldn't help but snort. "It's true. Bella, I don't know how many times I have to apologize or explain myself. But I'm being honest. We've been through everything together...why can't you just believe me?"

"I did! And then I saw you with her!" I yelled, standing up and coming eye to eye with him. "You said you loved me and I was the only one...and then you go off and kiss that...that hoe!"

"She was apart of my life Bella. I can't change that. And I can't change what happened that night!" He yelled. We were so close I could feel his breath on me. "But...I hope I can change how you feel about me. I want nothing else but to be with you, Bella."

The more he begged and pleaded, the more I saw how sorry he was. It would be hard to just pick up where we left off...but I wanted him. I wanted to be with him just like I did when we met. No one has ever gone to such trouble to win me back before. Not even when Mike cheated on me. He said he was sorry and wanted to be together...but maybe it was a sign we weren't right for each other.

"I'm not going to beg you to be with me. But, Bella. I love you." He said, and I could see it in his eyes, and the way he was shaking, he was telling the truth. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He was shocked at first, but soon wrapped his hands around my lower waist. He deepened the kiss and we let everything that had been building up since we met go. Once we couldn't breathe, we pulled apart. but only for a second before he lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me across the lawn, into his house.

The house was empty, thankfully and he carried me upstairs to his room. I began rocking my hips against him, and I could feel his arousal through his jeans and my PJ pants. We finally reached his room and he slammed the door before carrying me to the bed. He gently set me down and began slipping my t-shirt off. His eyes lit up when he saw I didn't have a bra on and I smiled in my small victory.

I struggled getting his belt buckle done and smiled with glee when it finally came undone. I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. He leaned down and began kissing my lips, then jaw, then neck, and finally came to my breasts. I moaned loudly, and almost screamed when he stopped.

"No, Bella." He whispered as I sat up, trying not to cry.

"You don't...want me?" I asked, throwing my t-shirt back on and running towards the door.

"Not like this. Bella, you're upset and vulnerable. I'm not going to take advantage of you." He said, and I forced back tears. He wanted that blonde bimbo any day, but me...it had to be right. "I don't want you to regret this. I want our first time together to be special and something we're both ready for."

"But..."

"Look...I want to. Believe me! Can't you tell?" He asked, looking down at his boxers which look they were sufficating him. "But I want you when we're both ready." He told me, and I knew he was right. I wouldn't regret sleeping with him, but sleeping with him now wouldn't be right.

* * *

A few days had passed since my aunts death, and I still felt numb. Jasper's father was young, and it wasn't time for him to die yet, but at least he knew what might happen. There was a solid reason for his death. But my Aunt Ellie...her heart just gave out...when she was thirty four. It just wasn't her time yet.

I stood in front of mirror, all ready to go, but unable to move. I kept taking deep breaths and saying to myself it was time. But my feet were glued to the floor, and I was stuck. I was so focused on trying to get myself to move, I didn't even here Jasper walk in. I saw him in the mirror, and he gave me one of his smiles that make me go weak at the knees.

"How're you doing?" He asked, coming up and wrapping his hands around my waist.

"I...I've been better." I admitted as he kissed my shoulder blade.

"Do you want me to quote some random famous person?" He asked, referring to when I quoted Irving Berlin to him for him to go to his father's funeral. "I can look them up on my phone."

"No," I laughed as I turned around and place my hands around my neck. "Just..don't leave my side."

"Not even for a second." He whispered before he leaned into kiss me. But I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and I pushed him away. My father had accepted Jasper would be apart of my life and there wasn't a thing he could do, but he didn't know how close Jasper and I really were. Plus, this wouldn't be a great time to tell them I was in love with the guy who caused more trouble in a few months than I have my entire life.

"You're going to have to tell them sometime, Bella." He whispered to me as my mother pushed my door open.

"Hi, Jasper." She sniffled. "Sweetie, you ready to get going?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I said and she thankfully left. I leaned in and kissed Jasper, giving me the strength I need to move and to go through the day. Other than driving in seperate cars, Jasper kept his word and didn't leave my side. My parents put me in charge of standing near the door, and accepting their condolences before going over to the casket.

After the first viewing, Jasper and his mother went to go get us all food. I knew he'd only be gone for a few minutes, but it made me fidgety, not having him with me. I had yet to go over to the casket and say my goodbyes. I had only known Sergeant Cullen a few months and almost fell apart, I couldn't imagine what it would be seeing my aunt lying there.

"So, when are you going to tell Mom and Dad about you and Jasper?" Alice asked as she sat next to me.

"What? Alice, what gave you that idea?" I asked, trying to ask natural. But Alice was smart and knew me too well.

"Bells, I hate to burst your bubble...but it's obvious to everyone but mom and dad." She said, making us laugh. "The way he looks at you and the way you fidget when he isn't around is so obvious."

"I just don't think this is a very good time. Jasper isn't exactly Jasper's favorite person."

"No...and I don't think he ever will be. But, the longer you hide this...the more trouble you will be in." She said as Jasper walked in. Jasper and I ate alone on the front step of the building. I couldn't be in there any longer, and I wanted to be with Jasper alone. After finishing our dinner, we went back inside to my family. Alice and Edward were settled nicely on the couch, looking even more in love.

Edward was the only person Alice spoke to for three days before finally breaking down in my father's arms. I smiled, seeing how much they really cared about each other. I hoped, one day Jasper and I could be together around my father, and not get a death glare. Another twenty minutes had gone by and Jasper and I were by the door, ready for people to begin coming in.

The viewing was winding down to an end and I could tell how relieved my mother was. This was hard for her. Her and my Aunt Ellie were only four years apart. My parents had me young, only twenty and they needed a lot of help. My Aunt Ellie was there everyday until Alice was three and she had her own family to tend to. Her kids, my cousins, were both younger than Alice and I had never seen them so upset before.

Maggie was only twelve, a teenage loosing her mother must have been the hardest thing in the world. I shuddered at the thought of loosing my mother that early in my life. But, Jada was only nine, even younger than Maggie. It was hard trying to remember my grandmother who died when I was seven. I knew it was going to be a stuggle for her to remember her mother.

"Hi, Bella." My Uncle Leo came up to me, wrapping his arms around me. I could tell he'd been crying, but was trying s hard to not let his girls see.

"Hey, Uncle Leo. How are you holding up?"

"As best I can. Gotta be brave for the girls. And your mother." He said. My Uncle Leo was Ellie's husband, but he may have well been apart of the family. The three of them grew up together on the same street. I was sure my mother knew more about Leo than she knew about Dad.

"It's okay to be sad. I'm sure they understand."

"I know that...but they're a mess to begin with. they don't need to see their old man cry." He tried to laugh, but his spirit had left him when Aunt Ellie died. "Go say your goodbye's kiddo." He told me, kissing the top of my head and leaving the room to look for the girls. I looked over at Jasper who was sitting with his mother, and he smiled at me. I took a deep breath and walked over to the casket.

My Aunt Ellie had always been filled with so much life. Always laughing. Always smiling. Always having something to make your day better. And when I saw her, laying there lifelessly, something died inside of me. I didn't know how my cousins felt, loosing their mother, but I know what I was feeling was pretty damn close. Tears began streaming down my face and nearly lost my balance before I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

I turned around and sunk into Jasper's embrace. I was safe here, in his arms. I never wanted to let him go.

"Shhh. Bella." He cooed, stroking my back. "I'm here." I took a breath and turned back to my aunt. "You don'y have to say anything. You can just be here with her." After a while of silence, I couldn't take it anymore. I began stroking her cold, white hand, tears still streaming down my face.

"Bye, Aunt Elle." I choked out.


	12. No Sound

**Chapter Twelve- No Sound**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

It had been a week since Bella's aunts funeral and things were beginning to calm down. Bella wasn't happy, but I don't think she was nearly as bad as I was after my father died. But, her aunts husband and kids were still staying with them, and we didn't have any alone time since the funeral. Plus, her parents still didn't know that I was more than the 'kid she decided to feel sorry for a befriend.' Or at least, that's what her father says I am to her.

"Hi, Jasper." Her mother greeted after school on Friday. "Come on in."

"How are you doing, Mrs. Swan?" I asked, trying to be as charming as possible. I wanted them to feel somewhat good about me dating their daughter.

"Every day is hard, but it's getting a little easier. Thanks, sweetie." She said, her southern accent coming out. "Bella's in her room with her cousins and I think Alice is in their with them." She said as I made my way upstairs. I had just made it to her room, but her door was cracked open and I couldn't help but listen to them.

"That guy you were with at the funeral...he was really cute." One of them said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, Jada's right. You should tap that!" The other one, Maggie said, making even me blush.

"Excuse me? Margret Olivia! Where in the hell did you learn that?" Bella asked, and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"The eighth graders in my lunch period." She admitted. "What's so wrong with kissing him?"

"Nothing, Maggie. Nothing." Bella laughed. "Well, you wanna know a secret?"

"YEAH!" Jada yelled.

"I have kissed Jasper. Many times." She said and the girls squealed.

"Really? Hom many times? How many times?" Jada asked and I looked in she she was practically jumping with joy.

"Too many I've lost count." She said and must have seen me because she winked and then went back to her cousins. I knocked and walked in since my cover was blown and walked over to her desk and pulled up a chair to the bed.

"Well...aren't ya gonna kiss her?" Jada asked me, making Bella go red. "We aren't little kids. I've seen A Walk to Remember." She said, and we both laughed. I stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed where she was sitting. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, gently on the lips and had to force myself away.

"See...that's how you tap that!" Maggie said as I sat back down in the chair. Maggie and Jada continued to asked us questions until someone knocked on the door, a half hour later.

"Girls, we gotta start packing our things up." Her uncle told them.

"Awww! But Daddy!" Jada wined. "Why can't we stay?"

"Because, we can't keep getting in Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie's way. And you two need to get back to school."

"Dad, I'm not going back there." Maggie said, not even looking.

"Maggie, we'll talk about this at home. Now, please don't make this any harder than it has to be. Please just pack up your things and put them in the car." He said and left. Bella and I helped get their things together and into the car. I stood back and let them have their tearful goodbye's. I knew what these girls were going through. Leaving a parent was the hardest thing in the world and I couldn't imagine being a little girl without a mom.

Charlie watched Bella and I carefully as we sat next to each other on the porch after they'd left. I kept nudging Bella to tell him, but she kept giving me the look that she couldn't.

"You wanna go over to my place?" I whispered and her face lit up.

"Daddy, can I go over Jasper's?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

"Bells, no."

"It's Friday night, Dad. And I'm eighteen years old." She protested as we stood up. "You have to let me go at some point."

"Yes, you're eighteen. But you still live here."

"Charlie, let her go. She's an adult." her mother pointed out. He reluctantly let Bella and I go but I could feel his eyes on me as we walked across the yard. Bella and I went inside and the silence was music to my ears. My mother had taken Rosalie to Dallas for the weekend for a shopping trip, and I had the house to myself.

"Where's your mom?" She asked as I shut the front door.

"Dallas. She took Rosalie on a shopping trip and they're going to be gone to entire weekend. Til late Sunday afternoon." I told her, as my hands wrapped around her lower waist. She smiled and wrapped her hands around my neck as I began walking us up the stairs.

"So...we're here. All by ourselves?" She asked, unbuttoning my shirt.

"Yes. Allll alone." It'd only been a week since we'd made up and since I denied her sex, but I felt even closer to her. She was thinking clearly now, I could tell and she was ready for this. And so was I. It'd been a long, dry spell and I was glad to be breaking that with Bella. I leaned down and picked her up, kissing her hard and passionately. She moaned in my mouth and began rocking against me, causing a moan to escape my own mouth.

I carried her upstairs and into my room. I slammed the door shut with my foot and carried us over to the bed. She had finally managed to get my shirt open and her eyes froze on my stomach. I knew I was fit. Ever since I was fifteen, after that son of a bitch died, I began working out, trying to get my frusteration out. It helped a little, but not as much as the alcohol and drugs did.

She lifted her hands and traced the outline of my abs, and I smiled. I was proud of what I'd accomplished in getting in shape. I leaned down and kissed her, pushing her down further on the bed. Her hips were bucking wildly, and I could feel my arousal pressing against my jeans. I broke us apart, both gasping for air and moved to remove her top. It was easy to get her completely topless and she giggled, seeing my face light up.

"See something you like?" She asked, running her hands through my hands. I answered her by placing my mouth over her nipple, causing her to moan loudly. "Fuck!" She muttered, almost so soft she was trying to not let me here. I palmed her other breast as my mouth attacked the other. She was squirming fiercely when I switched breasts and I thought she was going to explode by the time I was done.

She sat up and quickly undid the button of my jeans and pulled them down, along with my boxers. Her eyes widened when she saw me and I smirked. She reached her hand out and quickly stoked my very hard dick before I swatted her away, just needing to be inside her. I slid off the sweats she had on, and was very pleased when I saw she had no panties on.

"Were you planning this?" I asked, feeling a little too cocky.

"You're sexy as hell and I'm wet whenever around you...of course I planned this." She panted as she pulled me close to her. I centered myself at her entrance and looked up at her, making sure it was okay. Her eyes said everything and I thrust into her, hard. She yelped out, but from the look of her eyes told me it was pleasure, not pain. I didn't move for a minute, letting her adjust but, when she began bucking her hips, I knew it was okay to move.

I started out slowly, wanting her to enjoy this. But as time passed, by thrusts were less long and gentle and more short and hard. Both of us were moaning uncontrollably now.

"Jasper..." She breathed out of pleasure. "Fuck...Jasper!" She moaned even louder. I began thrusting even deeper and she was screaming out in ecstasy. I soon followed. I dug my head into her sweaty neck, panting heavily. I pulled out of her, turning over and laying on my back. She snuggled closely. This moment was perfect. I'd never had anything like this before...mind blowing sex and being able to just lay with each other afterwards. I'd never had this with Jackie, we'd fuck and she'd leave. Simple. But, laying here with Bella had to be the best moment of my life.

After we'd both calmed down enough, my eyes shot open. I hadn't used a condom and this could lead to serious problems.

"Shit!" I cursed, jumping up. She sat up, pulling the sheet over herself to cover up. Bella...we didn't use a condom!"

"Jasper..."

"I mean we can get the morning after pill..."

"Jasper..."

"Or I mean...I don't know an abortion if you do end up getting pregnant..."

"Jasper..."

"Or if you do get pregnant...we could keep it I guess. Or put it up for adoption. Yeah, adoption would be best."

"JASPER!" She yelled, causing me to look at her. "I'm on the pill. And have been since I started dating Mike...two years ago. I'm not going to get pregnant." She said and I nearly screamed.

"Oh thank god!" I sighed out of relief. I laid back down and pulled her close to me. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." She whispered. I turned my neck and our lips were practically touching we were so close. I leaned in closer and began kissing her, slow at first, and then harder and more passionate. I couldn't get enough of her and I loved that feeling. She moaned into my mouth and rolled over on top of me. She began rocking her hips, causing me to become hard again.

"Another round?" I teased. She just smiled seductively and posisioned herself on my dick. She slowly slid on and we both let out a moan as she began to ride me.

"Hey, sweetie we're..." I heard as the door slammed open. Bella stilled and we both slowly looked over to see my mother standing at the doorway. "Home early." She sighed, her face turning red. I hadn't told my mother about Bella and I yet, so this was even more of a shock. She knew I technically wasn't a virgin cause of that creep, but she wanted to believe I wasn't off sleeping with girls. Bella got off of me and buried herself in my sheets.

"Mom...what are...what are you doing home?" I asked finding my boxers on the floor and slipping them on. "I thought you were going to be in Dallas all weekend."

"Rosalie got food poisoning and we decided to cut the trip short." She said, and I could see the anger in her eyes. "Jasper Michael Cullen...what have you done?" She asked me and I turned around and saw Bella, her back turned towards me, clasping her bra. I threw her my shirt and she slid it on so she wasn't completely naked.

"Mom, please don't be mad."

"I thought this was the one thing you weren't into." She said and I almost laughed. I was the most fucking mixed up kid you'd ever meet, why would she think I was still a virgin. "I'm very disappointed in you, Jazz."

"I'm sorry. But...I love her."

"Last I heard you two weren't speaking." She said and Bella looked at me. She had a reason she was putting off telling her parents, but I didn't and I could see that hurt her.

"We fixed things. Mom, please. Just give us a minute."

"Okay, but just remember...Dr. Miller is still coming today. Six o'clock." She said and stormed off.

"You didn't tell your mother about us?" Bella asked, sliding her sweats on. "Jasper?"

"I just...I don't know and I'm sorry." I said and she came over to me and kissed me softly.

"It's okay, I'm not one to talk." She laughed. "I think..it's time to tell my parents now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't keep this a secret forever. Good luck tonight and call if you need me." She said, kissed me and left. I sighed, I didn't want to continue to see Dr. Miller. I was dealing with everything just fine. But my mother wanted her to keep talking to me to make sure I didn't try to kill myself again. The door bell rang and I changed quickly and walked downstairs.

"Hello, Jasper." She greeted, sticking her hand out. I liked Dr. Miller, I did. She was a nice woman and didn't judge me for what happened. But I was tired of talking about it.

"Hey, Doc. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks though. Shall we?" She asked, motioning to the dining room. I nodded and led the two of us into the room. "So, should we just continue where we left off?" She asked. She thought the best method for me was to tell her the complete story, and then we'd start talking about how to grow and how to get better. I was happier, and acting better, but she was still diognosing me as depressed.

"Sure." I said and took a deep breath. I was now at one of the last parts of my story, fifteen years old and finally getting free. "I was fifteen and obviously didn't need a babysitter anymore. But he...he constantly broke into our apartment using the key my parents gave him in case of emergency."

"Did you tell your parents not to?"

"No...I was still to scarred to say anything. He raped me...for four months after I turned fifteen. One day, I was coming home late from school...I had a test or something...and he covered my mouth and pulled me into his apartment. He...he knocked me out the way he always did...Rohypheno...I woke up sometime after. I was laying on my stomach and he was on top of me. His dick in my ass as always.

"I'd had enough. I was tired of him doing this. I wanted to die...or him to die or both. I looked around as best I could and saw a baseball bat laying next to his nightstand. I wiggled enough to a place where I could reach it. I grabbed it...and hit him in the head with it. There was enough force to get him to stop moving and I escaped. I pulled my pants up as she was gaining sense back.

"He tried to get me. But I hit him with the bat. Again. And again. And again. Blood was going everywhere. It was all over me, the carpet, him. But I just kept hitting him. He finally fell over...I thought he was just knocked out. I ran like hell out of there, almost in tears."

"What did you tell your parents when you got home? You were even later than you were supposed to be and covered in blood."

"I walked in and my mom saw me...dad was in New York that time...and she hugged and kissed me and cleaned me up. After I was cleaned up and in clean clothes is when she started demanding what happened and why I wasn't answering my phone. I normally do hear my phone and call soo after he's done. I dug in my packets and it wasn't there...I must have dropped it in the creep's place. I told her I was mugged and that's why I wasn't answering my phone.

"A week later...I was getting back from school, dreading the reprocussion after beating him so badly. But as I got upstairs, he was being wheeled out of his apartment...a white sheet over him. I was raped for five years...and killed a guy."

"Jasper, you don't know what happened to him. And, if you had beaten him bad enough to kill him...you would be acting on self defense and would not be penalated."

* * *

Bella did tell her parents that night and to try to get her to not see me, her father grounded her to her bedroom. But, we were smarter and sneakier than he thought. We obviously didn't have sex with her parents right next door, but I was able to sneak into her room at night and lay with her for a while. But, he couldn't keep us apart forever. She was 'grounded' for two weeks before Mrs. Swan got fed up with him and let us speak again.

"So, we've been together for three weeks," I said as we were walking into school, hand in hand. People were shocked when they saw us, they didn't approve of her dating me. But her Angela and Ben were happy and that's all that mattered to Bella. "And we haven't gone on one date." She stopped walking and began giggling.

"You're...you're right!" She exclaimed as I pulled her into school. "Jasper Cullen. Are you asking me on a date?"

"No." I said bluntly. "I was just making an observation." I said and she just nodded looking hurt. She barely spoke to me all day and she had no clue what was happening eighth period. We walked in together, but she was talking to Angela, trying her hardest not to speak to me. She sat on the opposite side of the room from me and I just smirked. The bell rang and Mrs. Robinson stood up.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" She exclaimed, way too happy. "Now that we are finished with _David Copperfield_, we are going to start _The Help_." She said and a lot of the girls looked giddy with excitement.

"Now, they say _The Help_ is the most important pieces of fiction since _To Kill a Mockingbird_. It's about a white woman in 1962 licing in Jackson Mississippi. Slavery is no longer around, but the new topic. Civil Rights. African American's can't use the same bathroom, movie theater, or school as whites during this time period. No, this white woman decides she wants to write a book about what it's like to be a colored woman working for the white woman. A view from the help." She explained as she passed out books. She started handing out books on the side of the room I was sitting at and looked up and winked at me when she gave her's to Bella.

I saw Bella open the book and the white piece of paper fall out. She almost ignored it, but then Angela handed it to her. She opened it and I saw her reading it, the smile on her face widening.

"Jasper...you can't be serious about this?" She almost screamed once she finished the whole letter. Kathryn Stockett was coming to Dallas next week on her book tour and I arranged for Bella to have a one on one session with her after the signing. My father had many connections being so highly ranked in the army. A good friend of his knew Kathryn growing up and he was able to do this for me.

"Yeah. I have good connections." I said as she ran across the room and flung herself into my arms. She kissed me, not caring who was watching. "And it wasn't planned that we'd begin to read The Help as this happened.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank YOU!" She yelled between kisses. Mrs. Robinson had to finally pull us apart and Jared was nice enough to switch seats with Bella so she could sit next to me. We kept sneaking looks at each other and I swear I blushed every time.

This was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. Before Bella, I was going down a dangerous path. Now, she is my whole world and the light that I need to follow to keep on track. and I loved her.


	13. All There's Left to do Is Run

**Chapter Thirteen: All There's Left to do is Run**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I finally told my parents about me dating Jasper. My mother wasn't thrilled, but she was willing to let it go for my sake. My father, however, threw a fit. He grounded me to my room for two weeks before my mother forced him to let me go, and date whoever I want. It'd been three weeks since my Aunt Ellie died, and things were getting easier. It became easier to think that she was still here with us, even if she really wasn't. I don't know what I would have done without Jasper by my side every step of the way.

"So, we've been dating for three weeks, and haven't gone on a date." He told me Monday morning as we walked into school.

"You're...you're right! Jasper Cullen! Are you asking me on a date?" I asked, feeling more excited than I should. We'd officially been together for three weeks and have known who we wanted to be with for over a month.

"No, I was just making an observation." He stated, blank faced and cold. I let go of his hand and went to find Angela. Maybe he was being too good to be true. How could he be so rude?"

"Hey, Bella." Angela greeted as I walked to my locker. "What's the matter?"

"Jasper. He's being...Jasper again!" I huffed, slamming my locker. "I mean, for three weeks he's been this completely different guy. Sweet. Loving. Considerate. And then five minutes ago, he makes a statement that we haven't been on a date...and he's just 'making an observation.' What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, maybe he thinks you've been going out of so long, the 'first date' thing has kinda past." She mused as we began walking to study hall.

"That's fine. But don't make a comment like you're about to ask me on a date if you don't intend to do that."

"Bells, you guys will go on a date sometime and when you do...it'll be your first."

"I know that. I'm just saying...he was rude about it too." I almost wined.

"Bella, the kids been through a lot. You can't expect him to turn it off like that!" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers. The teacher came in not long after and we had to be quiet. I spent the rest of the day avoiding Jasper. I didn't want to get into a big fight over this, I just needed time to think. But, we were in the same english class together and couldn't avoid him there. I had Angela sit with me, completely on the other side of the room from him.

Mrs. Robinson introduced our new book, _The Help_ and I was thrilled. I read this when it came out and I couldn't help but think this wasn't too hard of a read. But, it was one of my favorites and I could deal with reading it again. She passed back the books to my row and when I got mine, a white piece of paper fell out.

"Hey, don't throw it away before looking at it." Angela said as I began standing up to throw it away. I unfolded it and began reading.

_Dear Miss Isabella Swan,_

_Do not plan anything for the seventh of March. On that day, Mr. Jasper Cullen will escort you to Dallas where I, Kathryn Stockett, will be having a book signing. But, you will also get a private, two on one with me. I am looking forward to meeting you and answering your questions._

**_Kathryn Stockett_**

"Oh...my...GOD!" I whispered, looking over at Jasper who was smirking. "Jasper...you CAN'T be serious about this!" I practically screamed at him.

"Yeah, I have good connections." He began telling me as I dove across the room, into his arms. "And it wasn't planned we'd begin reading The Help when this happened." He told me, as I peppered his faces with kisses.

"Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU!" I yelled, kissing him passionately. Mrs. Robinson eventually pulled us apart and the kid next to Jasper gladly switched seats with me. Unfortunately, I couldn't concentate on her introduction to the book. I knew being in a committed, real relationship was new to Jasper which is why I was so thrilled for what he was doing for me. He took the time and really thought of what I would like to do, that would set the bar for the rest of our time together.

After class was over, Jasper and I walked in hand in hand to his car. The only downside to our car rides was Rosalie and Alice in the backseat, talking away. It was hard to focus on him, and us while they were talking about the latest fashion trend in _Vouge_. But it was a routine we'd come up with once Jasper and I finally got over the hump of being together, and I loved every minute of it. And I knew Jasper did too. After Carlisle's death, Rosalie and Jasper really took the time and got to know one another. They were still polar opposites, and fought constantly, but they had a better understanding of each other than before. Jasper had also taken a liking to Alice, and said _if_ we were ever to get married, he'd love having a sister-in-law like her.

He pulled into the driveway and we looked into the backseat at the two of them.

"I think that's our sign to get the hell out." Alice laughed, opening the door.

"Now, you two play nice. Remember...just because the windows are fogged doesn't mean people can't see." Rosalie laughed before slamming the door. He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly. It was gestures like these that made me go weak at the knees when I saw him.

"I'm sorry about this morning. It's just that, I wanted to wait until english since that's the book we were reading. Until yesterday, I had intended on just giving you the note in the morning, before school." He apologized, his face turning pink.

"Jasper," I whispered, placing my hand on his cheek. "It doesn't matter. What matter's is that you actually did it."

"You aren't mad I was an ass this morning?"

"No. I mean...I was. But not anymore." I said and leaned in to kiss him. We were still in the car and both of our mom's could see us from the dining rooms, but once our lips touched, I forgot about everything. He deepened the kiss, causing both of us to moan loudly. He put his hands behind my neck and pulled me closer, and the only thing keeping us apart was the gears in the middle of us. I broke apart the kiss, both of us unable to breathe and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I have to be home." I whispered. One of the agreements my father and I had to be able to date Jasper was I'd finish my homework before hanging out with him. It was annoying because we were in most of the same classes and we would help each other, rather than distract. But I wasn't going to fight with him over something so easy.

Jasper walked me to the door and kissed me goodbye. I walked inside and Rosalie and Alice were glued to the TV watching Days of Our Lives. I shook my head and laughed as I walked into the kitchen where my mother was glued to her computer screen.

"What are you doing home?" I asked, it was three in the afternoon and she normally didn't leave the store until five.

"Mollie made me leave the store early. Said I was working myself to death." She laughed. I tried to, but it was true. Ever since she lost my aunt, she's been spending more hours at the store than normal and she never slept. She was always on her laptop, trying to figure out different ways to better the store.

"Then, why are you on your laptop?"

"Because, I need to get things done, Bells."

"Mom, you have Isaac and Mollie to handle the things you don't get done. And I don't think Mollie was joking when she said you were working yourself to death."

"Honey, I own a business. I'm lucky to have the two of them to help me, but I can't depend on them. It's my resposibility." She told me and I didn't argue with her. I'd waist fifteen minutes of my life for something that I'd never win.

"So, guess what Jasper did for me this afternoon." I said, changing the subject and sitting down.

"What?"

"He asked me on a date." I said and her smile faded.

"Oh? You've been dating for how long?"

"Yeah...but for two weeks I was 'grounded' remember?" I asked. My mother knew that Jasper and I still found a way to see each other during those two weeks we weren't supposed to. "Guess what it is."

"Ummmm...a picnic in the park?"

"Better times...a billion. His dad's old military buddy lived on the same street as Kathryn Stockett."

"Okay?"

"And she's coming to Dallas as part of her book tour...and he arranged for a private meet and Q and A session with me and her!" I squealed and the smile on her face was bigger than I'd seen it in weeks. "I get to meet the person who wrote the only book that even compares to To Kill a Mockingbird."

"Bella...that..that beats what your Daddy did for me." She laughed, shutting her laptop down and getting us the bag of M&M's.

"Oh yeah? What did Daddy do for you?"

"He took me horseback riding on the beach and it led to a beautiful candle lit picnic as the sun was setting...thus why I asked if he was taking you to a picnic." she laughed, but then turned real serious. "What he did was common, but he made it special and personal. He put a lot of thought into the food and...attempted to make it all by himself, and he got my favorite smells for the candles."

"That was really sweet of him." I said, smiling. My parents were like any couple, they fought a lot. But, unlike a lot of couples, they worked through their fights and became stronger in the end. They'd met sophomore year of college and married the day after graduation and were still completely happy.

"You know a lot about a guy for what you do on your first date. It shows how much they thought of you while planning. Jasper...got it right one hundred percent."

"I know...I can't...can't believe he did this." I sighed.

* * *

March seventh finally came and it was time to meet Kathryn Stockett. I was so nervous and hadn't been this nervous since Jasper admitted his feelings towards me. I spent hours with Alice the night before, trying to find an outfit. This wasn't just meeting one of my famous authors, this was my first date with JAsper and it needed to go perfectly.

The doorbell rang right on time and I flew down the stairs, barely beating my father. He held off kissing me until we were far away from the house and in the car, afraid of my father's gun. He grabbed my hand and started the car, beginning our journey towards Dallas. But, the car ride was silent in a bad way, he refused to talk to me or look at me.

"Jazz, you okay?" I asked when we were half hour from Dallas.

"Yeah, fine." He mumbled.

"You're always telling me I know you better than anybody. And I know something's going on with you."

"I don't wanna ruin this, let' just enjoy today." He told me, and that was the end of the conversation. We drove for another half hour then pulled into the Barnes and Noble store where the book signing was taking place. It was almost over and the place was pretty much empty. Jasper took my arm and led me to the back of the store where a table was set up and only about ten people remained.

The line died down to one, and then it was just me and Kathryn Stockett. I stood there, wide eyed and shaking for a good minute before Jasper gave me a push and I began moving towards her. This was unreal. Most of the authors I am so in love with are dead, and I'd never get this chance with them. I was over the moon excited...but extremely nervous. I didn't want to sound like a dope or ask stupid questions. She stood up as we reached the table and I could feel my body shaking.

"You must be Bella." She said, extending her hand. I almost for got what to do until Jasper nudged me. "Don't be nervous. I got lucky with this book." She joked.

"Yeah, well my Bella here loves your stroke of luck book." Jasper said as they shook hands.

"And you must be the incredibially romantic boyfriend."

"Yes, ma'am." there he went again, him and his sort of southern accent.

"Well, they've set up a room in the back so people won't interrupt us. Shall we?" She asked, stepping away from the table. I nodded and Jasper squeezed my hand tightly.

"Relax." He whispered as she opened a door. It was a small room with a round table and three chairs set up. I sat next to Jasper, making sure I was still able to hold his hand.

"So, I'm all yours." She laughed. She also had a southern accent, but I already knew about that.

"Well...everything. I wanna know everything." I exclaimed, finally relaxing. She was right, I had nothing to be nervous about. She didn't seem annoyed that she was being kept here. "You had your own maid right?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. I grew up in Jackson Mississippi...big surprise huh?" She laughed. The Q&A went like this for the rest of the time. I would fidget before asking a question, scarred it would be a dumb one to ask, and she'd answer it like we were old friends catching up. I was almost in tears when Jasper and I left an hour later.

"Hey," I said, as I stopped walking, making his stop as well. He hesitated before turning to face me. I walked towards him and pulled him into me, kissing me passionately. "Thank you." I whispered, putting our foreheads together. Something was bothering, I could feel it and I just wanted him to feel better.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice said, pulling us apart. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt but this is for you." Kathryn's assistant said, handing me a book. I opened it and she had written me a note with her autograph at the bottom.

_Dear Bella,_

_I had a great time today. You are one of the few teenagers who understand the essence of The Help. I truly enjoyed your company today and loved answering each of your questions. So many kids your age are more captivated by the books dealing with violence or romance, never wanting to adapt to anything else. You're different and don't you dare ever change. Thank you so much for coming out here and putting my mind to work._

_Yours Truly,_

_**Kathryn Stockett**_

I was speechless. One of my favorite authors was telling me that _I_ put _her_ mind to work. Jasper opened the car door for me and I go inside, just wanting to go somewhere to talk. We were just about to enter town when I spoke up.

"I don't wanna go home yet." I argued.

"Bells, I promised to have you home by seven." He said, not even looking at me. It was a school night and my dad was reluctant to let me go, but he agreed if I was back at 'school night curfew' Rediculous.

"I don't care. I'll deal with my father later." I said and he began driving in the way of the woods. He parked right near the tree I'd almost fallen to my death. I got out and he followed after a minute. I was standing in front of the tree, starring up at it. That was the moment how much I loved Jasper.

"Imagine if you hadn't been there." I whispered as he took my hand.

"I don't want to." He sighed, walking away and going to sit at the trunk of it. I sat down in front of him, and he refused to look at me.

"What's going on with you? You were looking forward to this too."

"Nothing..."

"Jasper." I stopped him.

"Dr. Miller was able to get the autopsy reports for Mr. James." He said and we both shuddered at the name. "And it was because of the beating. I had hit him so hard in the head...it cause traumatic brain injury and since no one was around...he died the day after I'd hit him. It's my fault he's dead." He said, and I didn't miss the tear he'd tried to hide from me.

"Jasper, you were defending yourself. You did what you had to do."

"Yeah...but now I'm a killer. I killed him, Bella." He said, not caring weather I saw him crying. "I killed someone."

"Someone who raped you five days a week for five years."

"That doesn't matter, Bella! What matters is I killed a man. I'm no better than he is." He shouted and I hit his arm, hard.

"Don't you DARE say you are just as bad as that creep! You were saving your life! It was self defense and it was an accident!" I shouted, cupping his face. He broke down in my arms. We didn't talk much about his past, it was too painful for the both of us. But there had been a few months since we began dating that he'd broken down in front of me and it broke my heart. He was hurting and unfortunately, there was nothing I could do.


	14. Bright Eyes

**Chapter Fourteen: Bright Eyes**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

After our date, Bella and I grew impossibly closer. She was the only person I felt I could talk to, could break down in front of and not be questioned. But I also realized something. I'd waisted so many months not speaking to Bella and being an ass to her. Graduation was right around the corner and I had no clue if we'd be going to the same school, or even be close to each together. College was finally starting to scare me, and not for the reason it scares most.

I was going through the mail Tuesday after noon and saw an envelope with Berkeley as the return address. After everything that's happened in the last three months, I'd almost forgot what schools I'd applied to. But Berkeley was the one school I'd always wanted to go to for some reason and I held my breath opening the letter.

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_It is my great pleasure to offer you admission to the University of California Berkeley for the fall semester, 2012. On the behalf of the faculty and staff I welcome you and commend your academic achievement..._

_**Robert L. Bailey**_

I was absolutely stunned. Up until recently, I hardly ever applied myself in school. I'd only applied because my parents weren't going to let me 'waist my life at _Wendy's_. A tear slid down my cheek when I realized I wouldn't share this moment with my father when he came home or when we Skyped while he was oversea. My phone buzzed in my pocket, bringing me out of my thoughts.

'Come over...now!' Bella texted. 'Please.' She was quick to send. I folded up my letter and put it into my pocket. I should wait to tell my mother before I told Bella, but I couldn't not tell her. I walked over to her place and she was sitting on her porch swing waiting for me. She jumped up and ran into my arms, kissing me over and over again.

"Well hello to you to." I laughed, setting her back on the ground.

"LOOK!" She screamed, holding a piece of paper in my face. I took it from her hands and read it carefully. She'd gotten into Stanford, just as she dreamed of doing since she could say the word. I looked up and she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Babe...this is...this is so great." I said pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you." I whispered, gripping her tighter.

"What about you?" She asked, letting go and grabbing my hand, leading me up the stairs and onto her porch swing. "Did you get any letter's back?"

"Oh," I said, feeling uncomfortable. She had gotten into a much better school than I did and deserved it a lot more. "Yeah, Berkeley accepted me. But it's no big deal."

"No big deal?" She questioned, looking me straight in the eye. "Jasper Michael Cullen. It is a very big deal!"

"But, it's no Stanford." I whispered, looking down at the ground. I'd never felt ashamed of me and my attitude towards school until now.

"No, it isn't. But Berkeley is a great school. And I'd be proud of you if you were taking classes at the community college." She said and pecked me on the lips. "All I care about is...you're doing something with your life."

"Really?"

"Of course. I might even love you if you worked at _Wendy's_ your whole life." She joked, kissing me again. The kiss grew deeper and more intense and we were gasping for air when she pulled us apart. "My parents aren't home. They took Alice to Dallas for some...summer internship interview." She hinted and I stood up, grabbing her hand. I led her inside and upstairs to her room.

Whenever we would sleep together, we'd be at my house because obviously, my mother already knew and trusted us. This would be the first time we'd be together in her room, and somehow that made it more special. She shut the door and turned to face me, her face was glowing. She slowly walked over to me, and I grabbed her waist. I kissed her passionately, but there was a new heat to this passion. It was the kind of heat that said we were going to do everything in our power to be together.

She lifted her arms and I slid the t-shirt off her body, leaving her in just her bra. I smiled as I felt her tugging at the bottom of my shirt, untucking it. I stepped back to remove it and threw it on the floor with hers. She pulled me back to her quickly, kissing me the minute I was close enough. I gently began laying us down on the bed and slowly crawled on top of her.

"Jasper." She gasped as she bucked against me. I reached behind her and unclasped her bra and she fully removed it. I smiled and bent down and kissed each one softly, causing her to moan quietly. After a few more minutes, all of our clothes were thrown around her room and we were both naked. I slowly pushed into her warmth, causing both of us to groan loudly.

I thrust into her, soft and slow. I wanted to make this time last with her. I continued this until she was crying out my name in pleasure, and until I came inside her. I loved that we were able to be with each other, one hundred percent with no bondries. It felt so much more personal.

"I love you." She whispered as I pulled her close to me.

"I love you more than you will ever imagine." I told her. A few more minutes passed and we realized we were in her room and needed to get dressed. I couldn't wait to be at school and just spend the night with her...without worrying about getting caught or sleeping in to late. She walked downstairs with me and kissed me passionately, almost as if this were the last time.

"Don't you ever forget that." She whispered, hugging me tightly.

"Forget what?"

"How much you mean to me." She said, and I could see her eyes filling with tears. "You mean more to me than anyone ever has. I don't want you to ever think any less of yourself. Or our relationship."

"I won't." I whispered, gripping her tighter.

"Promise me."

"I promise. I won't ever forget." I whispered before kissing her again. We said our weird goodbye's and I walked back home. Taking time to cool down before going inside. I found my mother and Rosalie sitting at the kitchen table, holding hands and crying. "What's going on?"

"Jasper, sweetie...sit down." She said, motioning for the seat next to her.

"Mom, did something happen at the doctor's today?" I asked, feeling very scarred. "Are you sick?"

"They found a tumor on my...on my ovaries, Jazz." She cried, and squeezed my hand. "They diagnosed me with ovarian cancer."

"No!" I shouted, standing up. "No, they didn't mom! They couldn't have!"

"They did, Jasper."

"Are you..." I began before the tears just began flowing out. "Are you going to...to die?"

"We are going to start treatments immediately and see how it goes." She answered, staying calm.

"See how it goes? So they have no...no FUCKING CLUE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?" I snapped, causing Rosalie to jump. "HOW COULD THEY NOT KNOW?"

"Jasper...it's a tricky situation."

"NO IT ISN'T! GO THROUGH CHEMO!"

"Honey! There is more to it than that."

"NO! YOU DON'T...YOU DON'T HAVE CANCER!" I shouted, beginning to loose it. "I'M NOT...I'm not going to loose you too!" I shouted, running out the back door. I just needed to clear my head. I needed to get out of here. I jumped in my car and just drove. I didn't know where to, but I had to go. I turned onto I-30 and just began driving.

I didn't stop driving, only for ten minutes to go to the bathroom, until I realized I was a quarter of the way back to LA. I couldn't go back now, going back would mean facing reality. I couldn't face the fact I might loose my mother. Not after everything that's happened since we moved to Texas. We should have just stayed in LA. Nothing like this ever happened while we were in LA. The worst that happened to my father was a broken rib after he came home.

But through all the bad things that's happened, came Bella. And she is my whole reason for living. I felt terrible for just leaving her, but I couldn't stay there any longer. I didn't pull over until four in the morning when I knew if I drove any longer, I'd end up getting myself killed. I pulled into a _Motel 8_, checked in and was on the road again at ten in the morning.

My phone had been going off for the last twelve hours. My mother, Rosalie, Bella. But I didn't answer any of them. Especially not Bella's calls. I only texted her, telling her I was fine and I knew she'd relay the message to my mother. I stopped at a dingy old diner about six ours out of the city but was back on the road again when I knew I'd be able to focus.

After twenty-two hours of driving, I finally passed the Welcome to Las Angeles sign and smiled. It'd been so long since I'd been in the city and I finally felt like I was home. I drove another half hour to our old apartment complex and got out of the car. I took a deep breath, taking in the sweet, sweet LA air. I never know how good car exhaust smelled until it was gone.

"Well. Well. Well." A familiar voice said from behind me. "Who do we have here?" He asked as I turned around.

"Hey, Miles." I said as he slapped me on the back.

"What's going on bro?" He asked, taking a cigarette and lighting it. He offered me one, and I almost took it. But then I remembered how muh it grossed Bella out and declined. "You? Don't want...and cigarette?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I quit about three months ago."

"What girl got you whipped?" He asked as we sat down on the steps to the building. "I talked to Jackie. Said you didn't wanna fuck her cause of this girl who's pussy whipped you so bad."

"I'm not just whipped, Miles. I fell in love with this girl." I told him, and he began laughing. "Laugh all you want...but it's true."

"You're serious? You Jasper Cullen...found a girl...and committed to her? No fucking way."

"I know...I still don't believe it." I mused, feeling even worse for leaving Bella.

"So, how've you been, man? I heard about your Pop on the news."

"Yeah...it's been really fucking tough without him. But...Bella's been a real help." Miles was still my best friend, even though we never spoke when we were with each other. We still talked everyday, but I didn't tell him about my dad dying. It was too personal of a problem to tell him, we didn't talk about our personal lives. Just who we fucked, and what party looked good that night and we were both comfotable with that. Even now, after being apart it wasn't weird because I hadn't told him about my father or Bella.

"Bella, huh? Pretty name."

"It suits her perfectly." I said, showing him a picture of the two of us on my phone.

"Pretty girl. Well, you must be one lucky son of a bitch to land a girl like that." He laughed, taking another puff of his cigarette. Smelling the smoke made me realize I did miss it, and was temped to take him up on the offer. But I was in enough trouble as it was, I didn't want to add smoking to the list of things they could yell at me for...especially Bella. She was the one who had to kiss me.

"Yeah...I am." I said as my phone rang again. It was Bella and this time I answered.

"Where the fuck are you?" She screamed before I could even say hello. "Why'd you just take off like that? Are you hurt?"

"Bella, I'm fine. I'm sitting on the steps of my old apartment."

"Old apartment?" She asked, and I could just see the anger in her eyes. "You're in LA?"

"LA?!" I heard my mother scream in the backround.

"Why the fuck are you in LA?" She asked.

"I needed to clear my head." I answered honestly, but suddenly, I felt stupid for driving all this way to clear my head. I could have just drove to the woods, or at least Dallas to get away. I felt terrible for scarring her and my mother and I needed to make things right...but I sure as hell wasn't driving back now. "Look, I'm sorry but..."

"LA?" she questioned. "As in...the place where Jackie lives?" She asked, jealously in her voice.

"Babe, you have to trust me."

"I do...I just don't trust her ass is all." She joked and I knew she was more worried, than mad. "When are you coming home?" She asked. I'd already missed a day of school and it was Thursday.

"Probably be home Sunday or Monday."

"Jasper..."

"I can't drive right now, Bella. I've been driving for twenty-two hours."

"Fine. But you better call me." She huffed and all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and kiss her.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too...even if you are the biggest moron on the face of this earth." She laughed before hanging up. I turned around and saw the biggest smirk on Miles's face. "What?"

"How the hell did you manage to get to whipped?"

"I found a girl worthwhile. It's actually the most amazing thing ever. You should try and find one." I told him, making him laugh. I didn't know a thing about Miles past, and he didn't know about mine. But I had a pretty good feeling something happened before moving here, making him so screwed up. I knew that if it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't have even began drinking, and doing what I did. But, now that I was back on track, I didn't regret it because I might not have been so in love with Bella if we didn't go through what we did to be together.

* * *

Miles let me crash on his couch that night and I was grateful I didn't have to waist anymore money. But, as soon as his mother fed me breakfast, I was out on the streets. It felt so good to be walking around the city again. Whenever I missed being in a city, I'd take Bella up to Dallas, but nothing compared to walking the streets of LA. This is where I grew up and this is my home.

I spent hours in West L.A. Music, just looking at guitars. This is where my father took me to get my first guitar when I was eight. He played the guitar, and wanted to pass the torch down to me. But when I was ten and Mr. James began attacking me, I began using music as an outlet. In hind sight, I should have just stayed with music instead of resorting to alcohol.

I scanned the walls and spotted the same guitar my father had. He didn't play much anymore, he was busy and didn't have time. He only played for us when Rosalie requested after dinner. I remembered when he would sing me to sleep after the nightmares I started having when I was ten, and would wake up screaming. They continued asking me why I suddenly began having nightmares, but I told them I'd gotten into scary movies.

"It's a beauty." A salesman said coming up from behind me. "A 312ce-N." He sighed.

"Yeah, my dad had one just like it."

"Well, it was a wonderful choice buying that particular guitar." He said, taking it off the wall, handing it to me. "Did he buy it here?"

"Yeah, he told me he bought every guitar here." I said, softly strumming the strings.

"Who was he? I've been here for thirty years."

"Carlisle Cullen." I sighed, hardly paying attention to him. But his sharp intake of breath, made me look at him. "You remember him?"

"Yes. He was a wonderful man...shame he died so early. I'm so sorry, son."

"Hey...he died doing what he loved. Fighting for his country." I told him, finally admitting it to myself. "And I'll always be proud of him."

"So, are you just browsing or looking to buy?" He asked. I couldn't afford this guitar, it was the most expensive in the store, and I had already sepnt more money than I could.

"Naw, I don't really have a lot of money right now." I told him, reluctantly handing him the guitar.

"Well, these guitars are popular they won't stop making them anytime soon. Don't worry, kid. You'll get it someday." He said and we said our goodbye's. I walked to the other side of town, hoping that my future shop would still be. I nearly jumped with joy when I saw the window's and doors still boarded shut. I moved the boards, and walked inside. I took a deep breath, intaking the smell of the old building.

I finally felt home. Where I belonged. This is where I came when there were no parties with Miles, or just needed to be alone. I would come here and hide after school until my mother would be home, ensuring he wouldn't attack me. I heard movement behind me, and turned around, astounded at who was standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as she walked close to me.


	15. Wherever You Go, Whatever You Do

**Chapter Fifteen: Wherever You Go, Whatever You Do**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Bells? Mrs. Cullen is on the phone." Alice told me later that night. My parents and Alice were all thrilled to hear I'd been accepted into Stanford and they had just let me go up and start my homework.

"Why? Is everything okay?" I asked, taking the phone from her. She shrugged and left me alone. "Mrs. Cullen?"

"Bella! Hi...is Jasper...is he with you?" She asked, her voice frantic.

"No?" I asked, beginning to panic. "Why?"

"Damn! You were my last hope!"

"Mrs. Cullen? What's going on?"

"I can't find him and I was hoping he was with you."

"You can't...you can't find him?" I asked, pacing around my room. Jasper always told me what was going on, and the fact that I had no idea where he was scarred the hell out of me. "Did something happen?"

"I'm going to let Jasper tell you, sweetie. Can you try calling him? He won't answer me."

"Yeah...of course. I'll let you know." I said and hung up and frantically dug for my phone in my bag. I quick dialed one and the phone went to voicemail after a few rings and I got even more worried. I knew Jasper was having a hard time with everything that had happened, but he always told me. Whenever he told me something, he normally made me swear I wouldn't tell his mother, but he didn't even tell me what was wrong.

I continued to call him for two hours before going downstairs, finding my father.

"Daddy?" I asked him from the doorway to the living room. "I need you to do something."

"What is it, honey?"

"We can't find Jasper." I told him, and he didn't even flinch. "You need to go and find him!"

"Bella, there isn't anything I can do."

"Yes there is!" I yelled, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. "Why do you hate him so much dad? I think he's done everything to prove himself worthy of me."

"No one is worthy of you," He said, sadly. My father was never one for emotion, but we knew how one another felt. He'd never actually admitted how much he hated me growing up until right now. "Bella, you're my little girl."

"Dad, you still have Alice."

"I know, and I am so thankful to have two wonderful, beautiful daughters." He said, and he couldn't even look me in the eye. "But, Bella. He's trouble."

"Dad, when was the last time you heard about Jasper getting into trouble?" I asked, and he just continued ignoring eye contact. "That's what I thought. Daddy...I love him. More than anything."

"You are only eighteen. How can you possibly know what love is? How it feels?" He asked, and I was finally understanding. He loved my mother, and they got lucky when they got pregnant with me so young, and made it work. But, with being so young, he understood the possibility of not making it, and he didn't want Jasper and I to not make it, and me be left alone.

"Because," I answered, sitting down next to him. "I've never felt this way about anyone, before. When I'm with Jasper...Daddy, no one else in the world is around. No one. My heart rate picks up dramatically, I automatically feel safe when I'm around him. Like nothing bad can ever happen."

"And, Bella. That's great. But he's only using you!"

"Dad, I love you. So much. You are like...the best father ever. But I'm growing up and you have to accept that I'm going to make my own mistakes. And if Jasper is using me...it's my own mistake for trusting him and you have to let me deal with it myself. You can't protect me forever." I told him as my phone buzzed.

_'I'm safe. Just needed time to think. Love you_.' He texted. I tried calling him, but it went to voicemail after only two rings.

"See, he's hurting you!" My father argued. I knew at that moment my father and I would never see eye to eye on the whole Jasper situation. But I think he finally understood Jasper wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"No, Dad. I'm just worried." I answered, starring at my phone, waiting for his call. "Now, can you please go and find him?"

"Bella, I don't even know if he's in Texas anymore. He's eighteen years old...he is an adult. I can't do anything about him leaving unless he gets into trouble. I'm sorry, but my hands are tied." He answered and I knew he was being genuine and would help if he could. It was a long, sleepless night with only a few texts of reassurance from Jasper. He'd always been able to talk to me, and the fact that he wasn't answering me, scarred me.

The school day was long, and painful. It was the first time Jasper and I had been apart since the long two weeks a month ago and I didn't know what to do with myself. I drove the three of us home, and went straight to his house.

"Have you heard from him?" Mrs. Cullen asked me the minute I walked into the living room.

"Same thing he's been saying. He's fine and is going to call later." I answered, plopping down on the couch. "But, I'm not waiting for longer and am going to call now." I said, dialing his number. It seemed to ring forever, but the ringing stopped and I could hear him taking a breath to say hello to me.

"Where the fuck are you?" I screamed at him. I was happy he was okay, and finally answered his phone, but he shouldn't have been ignoring me in the first place.

"Bella, I'm fine. I'm sitting on the steps of my old apartment."

"Old apartment?" I asked. He'd gone all the way to California to clear his head. "You're in LA?"

"LA?!" Esme asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Why the fuck are you in LA?" I nearly yelled.

"I needed to clear my head. Look, I'm sorry but..."

"LA? As in...the place where Jackie lives?" I asked him. I didn't want her or her ass anywhere near him, and being in the same city was too close.

"Babe, you have to trust me."

"I do...I just don't trust her ass is all." I joked. Knowing he was okay made me feel better, but I was still worried sick. I knew he knew that city like the back of his hand, but he was alone and it was not the safest city. "When are you coming home?" I asked him. It'd only been a few hours but I missed him like crazy.

"Probably be home Sunday or Monday."

"Jasper..." I wined. I just wanted to see him again. Hold him. Make him know that everything was going to be okay.

"I can't drive right now, Bella. I've been driving for twenty-two hours."

"Fine. But you better call me." I huffed. I knew it was a good choice, he shouldn't have to drive so long again so quick.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too...even if you are the biggest moron on the face of this earth." I laughed before hanging up. I walked into the kitchen and found Esme, chugging a cup of coffee. "He's fine."

"Oh...yeah. I just love him being in the same city where that creep...did what he did!" She yelled, slumping into a chair at the table. "That creeped raped my baby everyday...for five years and I didn't do anything! I couldn't even help my own baby!" She cried into her hands. She'd been so strong through all of this, at least around me and other people. I'd been so worried about Jasper, and how he was dealing with all of this, I'd forgotten about his mother, who was like another mother to me.

"Esme, he's dead. He can't hurt him anymore." I whispered, sitting next to her. "I know you would have helped him if you could. But you didn't know."

"Exactly! I didn't know what was going on...in the apartment next door!" She said. I could tell that Jasper got his ability of keeping things bottled up from his mother. She hadn't talked t anybody since she found out what happened to Jasper, and I was sure she hadn't spoken to anyone about her husbands death.

"Mom?" Rosalie asked as she came downstairs. "Why are you crying? Is Jasper hurt?"

"No, sweetie. Jasper went for a little joy ride back to Los Angeles."

"He went home?" she screeched, sounding excited like they were going to get him. "So...when are we going to go get him?"

"We aren't, Rosalie. He's coming home on his own." Esme said, and I could see the disappointment in her eyes. "Rosalie, this is your home now."

"I know. And I don't not like living here. I just miss my friends." She said and I decided it was time to go home. There wasn't anything more I could do over there. I'd been pacing around my room for hours, just wanting to see Jasper walk into his room. He'd only been gone for a day, but I missed him like crazy. I got online and opened up Southwest's website. I booked my flight and packed a bag.

I snuck downstairs at three in the morning and into my car, being sure no one was around before backing out of the driveway. I drove the hour to Dallas's airport. Secruity didn't take very long, and was waiting at the gate by five o'clock. My phone buzzed just as the flight attendant told everyone to turn off all electronics and didn't answer it.

The day was long. I picked the cheapest flight I could, and I had two stops before I was finally on the plane to Los Angeles. When I finally turned my phone back on at _LAX_, I had twenty-five missed calls and thirty new messages. Once I'd gotten my bags, and made my way outside, I called my father and prepared for the yelling I was about to get.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ISABELLA!" He screamed over the phone. He'd only used my full name one time that I could remember, and that's when he caught me with my childhood best friend, Jacob and I naked together down at the lake when we were ten.

"I'm fine, Dad."

"No. WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm at _LAX_." I told him truthfully. There was no point in lying to him, and he couldn't do anything about it now.

"_LAX_?" He questioned, and I could see his face turning red. "The airport in LA?"

"Yep."

"Isabella...Marie Swan. What the FUCK are you doing in LA?" He asked, and I could hear my mother mumbling for him to calm down.

"Jasper's here, Dad. And he's hurting." I told him as a cab pulled up in front of me. "I gotta go, Daddy. Cab's here." I told him and hung up. I got into the cab and told him to take me to Jasper's apartment building, since thankfully he told me where it was. I looked at the intercom on the building, locating Miles place.

"Can I help you?" A lady asked.

"Yeah, is Miles there?" I aske,d praying he was. "I'm Jasper's girlfriend." I told her and she buzzed me inside. I walked up the three flights of stairs and found his apartment. He opened it, and walked outside, shutting the door.

"Jasper isn't here. He's probably at that damn abandoned shop he loves so much."

"And where would that be?" I asked. He was nice enough to give me a location, and went inside. He was even mroe rude than Jasper was at first. I got another cab and found the building. I went inside and thankfully, he was right where Miles thought he'd be. He turned around, confussion coming across his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as I moved towards him and kissed him. "Bells." He laughed, as we walked and sat down against the wall. I snuggled closely into his chest, just enjoying the moment we had together.

"You were here. And I wasn't." I told him honestly.

"You came all this way...because I wasn't with you?" He asked and I nodded. "God I love you." He sighed, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too. Which is why I needed to be here with you." I told him. "Why did you take off?"

"I needed to clear my head."

"About what, babe? We talk about everything."

"My mother has...ovarian cancer. I found out the other day...and took off." He told me and I hugged him tightly. I knew something terrible had happened, and I knew why he took off without even telling me. He might loose another parent, and just didn't wanna think about it. "I'm sorry I scarred you."

"Don't be. I understand." I whispered. "But I'm here, Jasper. And I'm going to be right here with you...as long as you need me."

* * *

Jasper and I spent the night together in the old, abandoned building. Waking up had to have been the best thing I'd ever experienced I'd never felt closer to him then I did right now. He woke up shortly after me and took me to his favorite diner for breakfast. We learned a lot about each other on our little weekend getaway, but when Sunday night came, we knew we'd both have to deal with the repercussions of leaving without our parents knowing.

The drive home was the best time we'd ever had together. We talked about everything. From my childhood, to why he was acting so weird about college. By the time he pulled into his driveway, we were a whole new couple. A couple who shared no secrets at all, and who came out stronger in the end. Both of our parents were standing in his driveway, looking angrier than I'd ever seen them. I kissed him one last time before getting out of the car.

My father didn't say anything, he just took my arm and pulled me away and into the house. He didn't say anything to me at first, he just put me in my room, which had been robbed. My laptop, iHome, TV were gone and he'd put stuff over the window so I couldn't see out. He told me I was in jail until further notice, and took my phone and iPod.

This was new for me, I'd never been in this much trouble before and I wondered if Jasper's parent went to this length when he first started to get into trouble. However, my father didn't know me at all. He didn't take a single one of my books, and I was content for the rest of the night, being locked in my room, _Pretty Women_ in my hands. My mother eventually came upstairs, telling me dad was ready to talk to me. I walked downstairs, and he was pacing in the kitchen.

"I just...Bella I don't know...why would you..." He rambled. He had no idea how to be upset or disappointed in me. "Why the hell would you do that? Do you know how worried your mother and I were?"

"I'm sure very." I whispered.

"Bella...I had cops all over Texas looking for you. Do you know how big Texas is?" He asked. "And...it's one thing to just take off like your precious boyfriend did...but to sneak out in the early morning...scarred me even more. I thought you'd been taken out of your bed."

"I'm sorry I scarred you guys."

"Bella...you didn't answer your phone for seven hours. Honey, we thought we lost you." He said, finally sitting down. I realized he was more scarred than anything, and wasn't as angry as I thought he was.

"I didn't want to scare you. I just knew you wouldn't let me go."

"Damn right I wouldn't have!" He yelled, his face turning pink. "Look, you're eighteen and up until now...you've never been in trouble. So...I'm going to give you a choice."

"A choice?"

"Of punishment." He told me and I smiled. Even though I'd put him through hell, he was still able to treat me differently than if I was just a normal kid. "A month without phone, laptop...unless it's for school...iPod, Tv. Or...a month without Jasper."

"A month without electronics." I was quick to say and I saw the glimmer of hope leave his eyes. "I don't really need all of that."

"Fine...then a month without books or a month without Jasper."

"A month without books." I said, more hesitation than before, but I still needed him more than anything. Now, especially with Esme being sick. "Dad, he needs me. His mom is really sick."

"We know." My mother finally spoke. "She came over here after we called her, asking for you."

"So...I'm going to be there for him. And her and Rosalie. I'm not turning my back on them, Dad. No matter how hard you try...Jasper is in my life." I said, standing up and walking out of the house. I climbed his tree, and saw him in his room...with no guitar or laptop. He looked up from the book he was reading, and smiled. He walked over and let me inside.

"What are you doing here? You sneak out again?" He asked me, as we sat down on the bed.

"No. He gave me a choice."

"A...choice?"

"Yeah, of how I wanted to be punished." I told him, making him laugh. "He said...a month without electronics, books...or you."

"And here you are...telling me goodbye?" He joked, thinking I'd picked the books.

"No you ass! But maybe I should me!" I laughed, shoving him aside. "I didn't want to go on a few days without you here. If you thought I could last a month without you...you're even dumber than I thought."

"My mother took away my laptop and guitar for a month...and you for a week." He said, looking at the ground. "Said...I was on house arrest until next Monday."

"I figured one of them would keep us apart." I sighed.

"Yeah...and when I am allowed to see you...we can't go anywhere but your place or here for the rest of the month."

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you...I'm perfectly happy." I smiled, leaning in and kissing him deeply.


	16. A Lover's Alibi

**Chapter Sixteen: A Lover's Alibi**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

It'd been a month since mine and Bella's LA adventure and we were finally both ungrounded. But, another month gone by, meant another month closer to graduating and going off to school. My mother's chemo was going well, but she was stil getting sicker by the day and I was scarred. Scarred of what the cancer was doing to her, what the chemo was doing. Scarred Rosalie would be all by herself if something happened. Scarred for our family.

Bella and I seemed to work better than anyone else in the school. It seemed everyday, we'd be hearing about another breakup, and we were thankful we didn't have to be those people. We worked well together. She got me out of my past, broke down the wall I'd put up and I showed her life isn't all about grades and being perfect. We were a perfect match and even though I was only eighteen, I couldn't help but think we'd be perfect together for our entire lives.

I was walking out of my gym class and met Bella at her locker as always. The look on her face told me she hadn't done well on her bio paper she'd worked so hard on.

"Hey." I said tentivly as she shoved the paper she was holding in her locker.

"Hi." She said, trying to ignore what happened in class. "How was gym?"

"Fine?" I told her, wondering what was bothering her so much. "So, do you wanna go see a movie or go down to the lake and have a picnic?" I asked her as we were walking to lunch.

"Neither. Let's do something fun tonight!"

"We always do something fun."

Yes...but it's the same every week." She said as we sat down. Angela and Ben hadn't gotten there yet, leaving just the two of us. "Let's go to Quinn Baker's party." She suggested, making me choke on my water. Quinn Baker's parents were never home on Friday nights, and she always had wild, uncontrolled parties. There was a lot of alcohol, a lot of sex and the cops always got called.

"You wanna go to Quinn's party?" I asked. "Bella, no."

"Why not?"

"Because...nothing good ever happens at those parties. There's a lot of drinking...you wouldn't have fun."

"Yes I would!" She defended. "I don't wanna go there just to go sit, Jasper. I want to go drinking."

"You want to go...and get..."

"Drunk. Yes." She finished my sentence. I couldn't believe she was saying this. She hated even the slightest taste of alcohol and she was the one begging me to stop drinking so much. "Jasper?"

"I don't think this is a good idea. Let's go to our favorite spot in the woods and just be together."

"No, Jasper! I'm tired of being safe! This is my senior year of high school and I don't wanna be the alcohol virgin in college. I wanna have fun...real fun!" She yelled. "Why are you being so standoffish? You used to always drink and go to parties."

"Yeah, and I was headed down a dangerous path, Bella." I told her what I'd known for a while It was a common fact that kids that drank the way I did before they were twenty-one, were most likely to be an alcoholic and I didn't realize how close I was until I met Bella. "This is a bad idea."

"Fine," She scoffed, standing up. "Stay home tonight. But I'm going without you." She told me and walked away over to her sister. She didn't talk to me for the rest of the day and rode home with Angela, leaving me alone with Rosalie and Alice. She didn't tell me weather or not she was still going, but seeing the outfit she had on through the window later that night told me she was. She looked over at me and closed he curtains completely.

She was the one who did this. She created this problem between us and I wasn't going to let it get to me. I pulled on some sweats, ordered a pizza and plopped down on the couch with Wedding Crashers on the screen. It was my first free Friday night since Bell and I got together, and I enjoyed myself. I missed her, and wished she was cuddled by my side, but it was nice picking the movie for once and eating what I wanted on my pizza.

"Hi, Honey. What are you doing home?" My mother asked me when she got home. She was giving her last sales pitch for this big time in Dallas today and by the look on her face, she'd gotten the job. "Where's Bella?"

"Bella went to Quinn's party." I told her, pausing the movie. She looked at me like a deer in the headlights. "Bella wanted to go get waisted tonight and I wasn't going with her."

"You didn't go? Jasper."

"Mom...I don't think it's good for me to be around alcohol."

"No, I know. Why didn't you talk her out of it?"

"I tried! She was on a mission and wasn't backing down." I explained to her.

"This came in the mail for you. I'm gonna be upstairs if you need me." She was going to sleep and it was only seven o'clock. Each time I left her alone, I was scarred I'd never see her again. But my mother was a fighter, and we'd found the best doctor in Texas to take care of her. He was doing everything humanly possible to get rid of this cancer, once and for all.

I paused the movie and ripped open the envelope. I unfolded the letter, and my eyes widened when I saw who it was from since I hadn't even bothered to look at the return address.

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_We have reviewed all of your transcripts, and are proud to grant you late acceptance to University of Dallas. On the behalf of the entire faculty here, congratulations._

_**Rebecca Stich**_

After my mother got sick, I knew I couldn't leave her and I really couldn't leave Rosalie alone with her. I knew I couldn't go all the way out to California, but I still needed to college experience and be away from home, but going to Dallas gave me the freedom to be away, without having to worry about booking a flight to get home if something happens.

I spent the rest of the night watching old comedy's...good and bad...before finally going upstairs. It was only eleven-thirty, but I was worn out. Late night talks with Bella, and getting up at six in the morning was taking a toll on me. I checked my phone one last time, making sure Bella didn't try to call me and got worried. I tried calling her, but she ignored me and it went straight to voicemail. I kept my phone on loud before falling asleep.

At around two in the morning, my phone began going off. I blindly searched for it on my nightstand, and pressed talk.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice filled with sleep.

"Jasper." I heard Bella cry on the other line. I looked at the caller ID, and it wasn't Bella's number.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

"I need...I need you to come and get me." She sobbed. My heart broke for her, and I wasn't there with her.

"Okay, I'll find Quinn's address and come right away." I said, getting out of bed and pulling my sweats back on.

"No...I'm not at Quinn's anymore."

'Then...where are you, Bella?" I asked, beginning to panic. I prayed to god she wan't stranded on the side of the road or a gas station.

"The cops...the cops busted the party. Everyone who'd blood alcohol was higher than it should be...were arrested." She told me. Bella...my Bella was in jail for underage drinking, and being drunk. "Jasper...they arrested me." She cried.

"I'll be right there."

"Will you be able to bail me out? I mean age wise?"

"Yeah, you gotta be eighteen years old." I said, grabbing my credit card for the mac machine and my car keys. I wrote a note to my mother if she woke up in the night like she's been doing since the cancer started and ran out the door. "Babe, everything is going to be alright. I'm coming as fast as I can. I drove the the nearest ATM machine, and got all the money it would allow me. I prayed this and my card were enough for getting her out. My mother didn't need the stress and her father definately couldn't be called.

I pulled into the parking lot and sped into the building. I walked up to the person in the front of the building, praying to god I could bail her out. The lady looked up, and scowled at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes...I want to bail someone out." I told her, taking my wallet. "Isabella Swan." I told her, and she got up and left. I stood there for what seemed like an hour before she came back, and searched through her computer.

"That will be six thousand dollars to bail her out, sir." She told me and I nearly choked. I had no idea it was that expesive, and I did NOT have that kind of money. I nodded before going outside to call my mother. I didn't want to have to do this, add to her stress, but Bella couldn't go to her dad for help, and I told her I'd help.

"Hi, Jasper." She answered after the first ring. "You need me to come down now?" She asked. She already knew, even though I didn't tell her in the note I'd left.

"How did you..." I began to ask.

"You left the house in the middle of the night...with a note saying you had to do something. Bella was at a party tonight, looking to get drunk. I put it together." She explained. My mother knew everything, and I wasn't too surprised she figured it out. "Didn't think it was that expensive, did you?"

"No. I mean I knew it would be a lot. Just not six thousand dollars worth." I said, kicking the rocks beneath my feet. "I'm sorry, Mom." I said as I saw a car pulling up into the lot in front of me. "How fast can you get here?" I asked as the person turned the car off. My mother was sitting in the drivers seat, phone up to her ear. She got out of the car and walked over to me, hugging me tightly.

We walked into the building and my mother dealt with the lady behind the glass. The process took forever to get the money taken care of, then there was the process of getting Bella ready to go. She walked out from behind the door, her eyes red and puffy and just looked a mess. I raced over to her nd hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

The ride home was silent, no one knew what to say. I brought her up to my room, and laid her down on my bed before grabbing my sleeping bag and laying down on the floor. I was up long before she was and decided to get things ready for when she woke up. I got some of Rosalie's clothes, Asprin, water, and toast if she were hungry. I sat down at my laptop and began working on getting ready for University of Dallas. A half hour, I glanced over and her eyes were wide open, starring at the ceiling.

"Morning, sleepy head." I whispered, walking over to her and kissing her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible." She said, tears forming in her eyes. I sat her up and gave her the two Asprins and the water. She sat silently for a while, not even looking at me. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No. It isn't. You said it'd be a bad idea and I went anyway. And to make matters worse...you weren't there with me." She cried as I pulled her into me. "I should have listened to you."

"Yeah, babe. You should have." I told her, only being honest. "But, I'm not angry at you for going, or getting arrested."

"God! I was arrested! Is...that going to go on my record?"

"No, they told my mother since it was your first offense ever, and your father was the chief of police...they weren't going to hold it over your head. Your record is clean."

"Good."

"Are you going to tell me what happened in bio yesterday that drove you to Quinn Baker's party?" I asked her after she'd changed and eaten a piece of toast. She looked at me, a look on her face telling me she was going to lie.

"I got a...I got a D on that paper." She answered as she sat next to me. "It's the only D I've ever gotten."

"Biology is hard, Bella. It's okay."

"No! It's not! I had a ninety-two in that class! I probably have a B now!" she cried, standing up and pacing. "I've worked my ass off for the last twelve years of my life to get the grades I have...and now I don't have that perfect streak? It's NOT okay!"

"Bella, you don't have to be perfect all the time." I told her and she burst into tears. I knew that no matter what I said to her, she wouldn't feel better about what happened. I had to just hold her in my arms and let her cry, let her deal with this her way. For the first time in our relationship, she was hurting and I couldn't do anything to help her.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Bella's drunken night and arrest. Thankfully, her biology let her do extra credit, bringing her grade back up to an A. No one at the police department told her father what happened, and she didn't feel guilty from hiding it from him. Telling him would be worse than what really happened. I still hadn't told Bella bout Dallas, and I didn't want to. But she was so excited about being close by during school, and I needed to tell her.

We were walking through town, and the guilt about not telling her was killing me. I bought us coffee from the local shop, and walked us out to the woods where we went to be alone.

"Bella...I need to tell you something." I finally said after we'd been there for a while. she put down her camera and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, forcing me to face her.

"I got a late acceptance from the University of Dallas." I told her and she looked confused. "I applied after my father died."

"Okay? I think it's great you were accepted...but why are you telling me this?" She asked, standing up.

"Because, I'm not going to Berkeley." I told her, and I could see the tears already forming in her eyes. "I've decided to go to Dallas for school."

"But...you told me Berkeley was the only school you looked at that you actually liked. Why are you giving that up?"

"I have to stay close to here, Bella. My mom is sick, and I gotta be able to get to her quickly if something happens. I can't leave Rosalie alone." I explained, and her face began turning red.

"Okay...so, okay." She said, nodding her head, and I could see the wheels turning in her head. "I mean, I'd still have to accept Dallas's acceptance, but I think it could work."

"Wait...accept Dallas's acceptance?"

"Yeah, so we can go together." She answered and my heart sank. She was willing to give up Stanford to be close to me, give up her dream. It broke my heart that we wouldn't be close to each other like we planned, but I wasn't going to let her do this. "Like we planned."

"Bella, no."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"You aren't giving up Stanford for the University of Dallas."

"I want to." She lied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Bella, you've wanted to go to Stanford since you were able to say the word. This is your dream."

"You're my dream!" She cried, tears beginning to fall. I stood up and hugged her tightly while she cried. "I want to be where you are, Jasper. I don't care about Stanford if you aren't going to be around."

"I'm not letting you give up Stanford for me." I told her, fighting off my own tears. It was killing me, telling her she had to go, but I wouldn't let her do this. "You've wanted to go there since before I was around."

"I don't care! You're around now and I don't wanna be apart from you!"

"You'll regret not going there. I know you."

"No, not if it means staying close to you." She cried, lifting her head and looking me in the eyes. "I love you and that's all I need." This was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. Telling her to go. I wanted to just be able to say, 'okay stay here with me' but I couldn't do that to her. She deserved to be at Stanford, she worked so hard to get there and she had to go.

"Bella." I sighed, kissing the top of her head. "You're going to California. You're attending Stanford. You're going to do what you've dreamt of doing since you were two. You have to do this."

"But...it's so far away. From you." She cried. "You're the most important thing in my life. I can get a good education anywhere, but I can't be near you anywhere."

"Bella." I sighed and she cried harder. She knew I was right, and she knew she wanted to go still. She tried everything to be proved wrong, but nothing anyone could say would do that. We were going to be pulled apart in a month.


	17. Take A Risk, Take A Chance

**Chapter Seventeen: Take A Risk, Take A Chance**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Hearing that Jasper had decided to stay here in Texas, broke my heart. I knew he was making the right choice. His family needed him more than I did, but I still wanted him to be close to me. My father was over the moon when I told him Jasper wasn't going to California, and we'd be apart during college. May was slowly slipping away, and August was closer than it ever had been.

The valedictorian spot was between Scott Miller, and myself. It was hard for both of us, we'd been friends since first grade and have been on top since the second grade. But we both knew, whoever got it deserved it and I would not be disappointed if I lost out to Scott. The two of us were called down to the principals office, only two and a half weeks before graduation.

"Sit down, please." Principal Evans told us. "Now, the two of you have worked incredibly hard over the last fours years. And it shows. Mr. Miller, you've tried each club at least once, and managed to keep up a solid GPA. Miss Swan, you've been in three steady clubs your entire high school career, and kept straight A's. This was a very hard choice to make, but I believe choosing Miss Swan was the right one." He said, and my eyes widened. I was the class valedictorian for Blooming Grove High School.

"Me?" I asked, after the shock had worn off.

"Yes, you, Miss Swan. You deserve this." He answered me.

"Congratulations, Bells." Scott said, extending his hand. I walked out of the office just in time for classes to be over. I raced over to Jasper's locker and jumped into his arms, kissing him over and over.

"I'm guessing the meeting with Evan's went well?" He asked after my scene was over and we were walking to english.

"Wellllll...say hello to the class of 2012's valedictorian!" I screeched and he stopped walking and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered into my ears. The rest of the day, I had a smile on my face. Getting into Stanford, being the valedictorian really showed how hard I worked in high school, and my entire life. All my life, I've only wanted to get good grades so I could have the best future possible. But, now that Jasper was in my life, that's all that mattered. I was happy to have someone in my life to tell me to go to California without him so I could have my dream. I was sure I'd met the man I was meant to be with, and we were eighteen.

I sat at my desk that Saturday night, balls of paper thrown around the room. This speech needed to be perfect. It was the last time to prove myself, the last time we'd be together as the class of 2012. It was one step closer to our future. This is what would ring in the students minds as they received their diploma's and went off to new beginnings, new adventures.

I looked up from what I was doing, and saw Jasper writing something at his desk. He looked up, his eyes locked with mine and then back down to what he was writing. He looked so cute when he was concentrated. He capped the marker he was using and held up a huge notebook, with thick, black letters on it.

'**_PROM?_**' It read and my heart rate picked up. I stood up and ran outside, and to his door. His mother answered the door, looking tired and frail.

"Hi, sweetie. Jasper's upstairs." She told me as I raced up the stairs. I ran into his room, where he was still sitting at his desk and attacked his lips, as I sat down on his lap.

"Yes," I answered as he stood up and walked over to his bed, laying me down gently. It was obvious we were going to, and already had all the details worked out, but the fact that he still had a special way of asking, made me feel special. Like he wanted to go as much as I did. The week went by so fast, it seemed unreal that Friday night was already here.

I stood in front of my mirror, waiting for Jasper to arrive. I saw Alice come in, and she clapped her hand to her mouth, almost fighting back tears.

"So?" I asked, lifting the skirt of my dress a little bit. She'd helped me pick it out and it was perfect. It was a light purple, ball gown styled dress. It had gems all over the top, and was synched at the waist, making me look even smaller than I already was.

"You look...you look gorgeous, Bella." She said, walking over and hugging me. The doorbell rang and she rushed out of the room to answer it. I took a deep breath before grabbing my bag and walking downstairs. I saw Jasper and Alice joking around like they always did and smiled. He'd grown to love Alice as his own sister, and I loved how close she'd become with him. He looked up, and locked eyes with me. His smile faded, and I could see the deep breaths he was taking.

"Wow." He whispered as I walked down the steps, and took his hand in mine. "I've never seen anyone so beautiful before." He said before kissing me passionately. Angela and Ben showed up shortly after and we did the whole prom thing. Took tons of pictures at a beautiful creek down the road, ate a wonderful dinner Esme had made us, and then went to the dance.

Prom really was the best time I'd ever shared with Jasper. This wasn't just a dance for us. We were spending one of our last times together as a high school student. I thought back to homecoming, how badly he hated it here, and how much we hated each other. I was so proud of how far he'd come since October when we first met, and was so thankful his father had gotten relocated.

* * *

The end of May meant final fever. Jasper and I rarely had anytime together, what with AP tests and finals starting shortly. But, I knew that we had each other, and just knowing he was mine gave me the motivation to do the best I could on these tests. My father came to the realization that no matter what he did, JAsper and I would only come back stronger, and quit being so angry about everything. He didn't like Jasper by any means, but he accepted us and that was all I needed.

"You think you're ready?" Jasper asked after closing his math book after our one last study session.

"Gad I hope so." I sighed, rolling into him. This is what we were about. Closeness, needing to be near one another. "Are you?"

"For once...finals aren't making me shit myself." He laughed. "How's the speech coming?"

"It's...nothing. I've had this for two weeks...and I can't come up with a clever thing to say to the school to send them off on their way."

"You'll come up with something." He whispered, kissing the back of my neck. "You always do amazing. I have no doubt you won't blow everyone away with your speech."

"I needed that." I whispered. I looked at the clock and it was already nine o'clock. Finals started tomorrow and we both needed time to ourselves to focus and relax. I walked him downstairs and kissed him goodnight before jumping into the shower. I loved the town I lived in, but my whole life, I couldn't wait to get out and do bigger and better things. But now, with graduation only a week and a half away, I began to regret that. Angela was going to CMU in Pittsburgh, who knew how often I'd see her after graduation. Everything I knew was here in Texas, and in just three short months I'd be leaving my comfort, and going out to the real world.

The next two days were the hardest of my life. Test after test was draining and I was so happy when I got into Jasper's car on Friday afternoon.

"Done with high school?" He asked, taking my hand in his, kissing it gently.

"Done with high school." I sighed, as Alice and Rosalie got into the car. That night, Jasper sat in my room with me as I wrote my speech. I told him I needed to finish it, but he insisted on sitting with me, cherishing every minute we had left together. "You can order a pizza if you want to."

"Already did while you were downstairs." He laughed. After another hour, I gave up and just spent the rest of the night, side by side with Jasper, watching Gone With the Wind.

It took me the rest of the week to finally finish my speech, but I was proud in what I wrote and was ready to give it. I was zipping up my graduation gown when Alice knocked on my door, Friday evening.

"You ready, Bella?" She asked, walking into my room.

"As ready as I ever will be. Let's go." I said, grabbing my cap and my speech. Once we got to the stadium, everything was chaos and I didn't get to see Jasper before we began lining up, ready to graduate. The principal said opening words, the superintendent gave a speech, the class president spoke, and then it was my turn.

"I would like to present, this years valedictorian, Miss Bella Swan." The principal introduced as I walked up to the podium. I took a deep breath and looked over at Jasper who winked at me, giving me the courage to speak.

"Friends. Family. Faculty. And of course, graduating class of 2012. Welcome. I think I can speak for my entire class when I saw we've been waiting for this moment for the last twelve years of our lives. We've studied, done homework, taken tests, and still somehow managed to have fun. But, as I give this speech, we are one step closer to receiving our diplomas, marking the end of our high school years.

"Believe in yourself. Dream. Try. Do good. A very wise teacher once told me this, and he isn't even real. He is a fictional character, Mr. George Feeny from the hit TV series, _Boy Meets World_. I grew up watching this show, and it taught me a lot of what I know now. Things like life is tough, and you need a helmet." I said, causing the crowd to laugh. "And everyone needs someone to believe in." I said, glancing at Jasper.

"Without dreams, no one would ever get anywhere in life. Without dreams, we wouldn't have known of Walt Disney's talent. African American's would still need to sit in the back of the bus. And, there would be no USA. Life is about dreaming, without it, there is no life. Let me tell you this, go out and dream. Be whoever you dreamt of being when you were five years old, watching a fireman put out a fire, or a twelve year old, listening to the history lecture.

"Do not be afraid. This world has a lot to offer. Take advantage of everything it throws at you. Buy a crazy color pair of pants, watch Harry Potter all day. Live life to the fullest. You only live once, right?" I asked, causing the crowd to laugh. "Throughout the course of our education, we've always been taught to look for the right answer. But we must also know, that in life sometimes the right answer is that there isn't one.

"Don't be afraid to try. To dream. Always do good and always believe in yourselves. Congratulations class of twenty twelve. This is it. This is the beginning of our lives." I said, and a applause erupted from the crowd. I glanced over at Jasper who was smiling from ear to ear, and I wished I could go over and hug him.

"And now, it is time for the students to receive their diplomas. Wesley Gabiel Adams." And so it began. "Benjamin Lee Cheney. Jasper Michael Cullen." And it went on and on until my home room, along with Angela's was called up. "Mikayla Isabel Swade. Isabella Marie Swan." He called out. I could hear Jasper from his seat, calling out my name, cheering me on. "Lydia Anne Zale." Lydia was the last one to be called. In just a few seconds, he would declare us the graduated class of 2012.

"Ladies and gentlemen...the graduated class of 2012!" Principal Evans explained as we all stood up, cheered, and threw our caps into the air. This was it. We were officially graduated, and done with high school. I rushed to find Jasper, and ran into his arms. I kissed him passionately, never wanting to let him go.

"Congrats, graduate." He whispered, setting me down as our families approached us. After everything had calmed down, we left the field and headed to Jasper's house, where a small party was being held for the tow of us, and Angela and Ben. I looked around the room and saw Jasper and Ben talking. I couldn't help but smile, knowing Jasper now called Ben a friend of his, someone he was going to miss when he left for school.

"So, you still going to Stanford?" Angela asked me while Jasper and Ben talked.

"Yep." I sighed. I still wanted to go to Stanford, more than anything. But, going meant leaving Jasper and that was something I still wasn't prepared for. "I mean...I love that school. But the thought of leaving Jasper...makes me feel sick."

"I know, the thought of Ben going to Perdue isn't easy to think of either." She sighed, smiling when he winked at her. "But, they say distance makes the heart grow fonder."

"Yeah, but this isn't just him going on vacation. We're going to be apart for three months before I come home for Thanksgiving."

"But, this is good for you two. Yo haven't been apart from each other except for the two days he took off, since you two got together. I haven't seen you without him since late December."

"We love each other."

"I know you do. And you're the sweetest together, but...time apart can be good." She said, walking over to Ben and joining their conversation. In just three months, I'd be leaving for California and Jasper would be staying here. Tears began to fall at the thought of leaving him.

* * *

June turned into July, which turned into August. Too soon, it was my last night here in town and my last night with Jasper. Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper came over for a going away party for me, but I could barely look at Jasper without wanting to cry. I thought it'd be hard to say goodbye to my parents, but nothing compared to what I was feeling right now.

My parents were talking to Esme in the kitchen, while Rosalie and Alice were gossiping up in her room, leaving Jasper and I alone in the living room. For the one time in our relationship, neither of us had anything to say. He just held me tightly, afraid if he let me go, I'd disappear the instant he let go. But, I didn't want him to ever let me go. I just wanted to stay like this forever.

Dinner for the both of us was silent, unless someone was speaking to us. We didn't know how to do this, say goodbye. It felt like we'd just said hello, it was hard to believe that October was ten months ago. Our families spent the rest of the night together, laughing and talking like nothing was happening tomorrow. As if no one was being pulled away.

After my parents had gone to bed, I snuck out and climbed through Jasper's window. Once I was inside, his lips were on mine. This was our last chance together, and we both knew this needed to count for everything. His hands crept down to my butt, and picked me up, carrying me to the bed. He gently set me down, but then didn't do anything else. He only starred at me as I laid on the bed. I propped myself up on myelbows after a few seconds.

"I just want to remember you. Just like this." He whispered as he pushed me back down on the bed. He kissed me passionately, playing with the hem of my t-whirt. "Because, when we're like this. No one else is around and it's just me and you. Together." He whispered as he slipped my t-shirt off my head. He leaned down and kissed me as I pulled down his PJ bottoms.

I scooted further onto the bed, as he pulled down my shorts. Soon, we were both completely exposed like so many times before. But, this time was different. We were finally declaring our love to one another. Making silent promises that nothing was going to tear us apart, even being twenty-two hours apart. We made slow, tender love until the sun was rising.

This would be our last hour alone together until I had to go back home and finish getting ready. His mother knew I was here, and she was okay with it. She knew how much this last time meant to us, and didn't bother.

"I love you." He whispered as I stood by the open window. I looked up at him with blurry vision. This was it. What we'd been preparing for since late April. But no matter how much we thought we were prepared, we weren't and I don't think we ever would be. I didn't say anything back. I just pulled him into me, crying onto his shoulder until Alice texted me, saying Mom and Dad were awake.

The last few hours at home were stressful. California was a long way away, and my mother could't just bring me something if I forgot. Alice and I went over the checklist ten times before the four of us had to leave for the airport. My father began putting my bags in the trunk of the car as Jasper and his family came outside, and began walking towards us. My mother and Esme talked while my father continued to pack the trunk.

Neither Jasper or I could speak. There were no words. Instead, he just held me as I cried into his shoulder, and I even heard him sniffling, trying to be strong for me.

"Bella?" My mother asked softly, coming up behind me. I let go of Jasper and wiped my face. "We really have to go now, honey." She said, before walking to the car and getting in.

"I love you. So much." Jasper whispered in my ear, gripping me as tight as he could. "Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't. I promise." I cried, never wanting to let go.

"Bells." My father called from the car. I looked up into Jasper's eyes, and he was done being strong, he had tears streaming down his face. I wiped them away before kissing him one last time. It was the last kiss we'd share together in three months. He walked me to the car, and kissed me one last time before I got inside and shut the door.

My father began pulling out of the driveway, and as I looked back, I saw Jasper fall where he was standing, his face in his hands. Rosalie came and sat next to him, grabbing his hand. He looked up at me and waved, as I waved at him. My heart was aching for him as he grew smaller and smaller, and then I couldn't see him at all.


	18. This Time, This Place

**Chapter Eighteen: This Time, This Place**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Saying goodbye to Bella was the second hardest thing I'd ever had to do. It was impossible to imagine life without her. Life without her smile, her laugh, her hugs. Everything about to I'd become so accustomed to, and I would miss everything. But, I didn't have time to mope around, college move in day was the day after she left and we had a lot of shit to get done.

I finished up packing up both cars we had, and sighed. Even though LA would always be my home, I'd grown to love this little town. Even though so much pain was experienced in this town, so much more came out of it. I'd learn to accept my past and quit running, I learned how to cope with bad situations, and most importantly, I'd met and fell in love with Bella.

"You about ready, Jasper?" My mother asked me as I closed the trunk to my Jeep.

"Yeah, let's do this!" I shouted, running over and hugging my mother gently. We already said goodbye to each other last night, and shed all our tears then. My mother was the person who stuck by me, and never eve gave up, no matter how screwed up I was. I jumped into the drivers seat of my Jeep and Rosalie sat next to me. My mother insisted us going up together, one last time for bonding.

The drive up was fun. I'd learned a lot about Rosalie since my dad died and come to learn she was a very bright, and funny girl underneath all that annoyance. We didn't fight once on the trip up, and we knew more about each other afterwards.

"Jasper, go see if your roommate is here yet. Maybe he can help us." My mother instructed after we'd parked and found where I was living. Rosalie came up with me to find my room, and luckily it was on the first floor and we wouldn't have to climb three flights of stairs to get there. I knocked on the door before unlocking it. I walked inside and a big, lug of a guy was trying to set up his computer at his desk.

"Hey." I said as he turned around. "I'm Jasper." I said as he stood up, shaking my hand.

"I'm Emmett." He told me, looking over at Rosalie. "And you are?"

"Rosalie." She answered biting her lip.

"My little sister." I was quick to add. "Anyway, you think you could help up get the TV in here?"

"No problem." He said, grabbing his key and walking outside with us. Thankfully, Emmett had gotten there a day early and was already set up and was willing to help me bring everything in and place it where it needed to go. I watched as Rosalie carelessly flirted with him as he tried to figure out how to get the cable to work. He was big, big enough to be a linebacker and I wondered if he was here on a football scholarship.

"So, it looks like we've done all we can." My mother sighed, three hours after we'd arrived. Everything was falling into place and I smiled in contentment. I still wished I'd gone to California with Bella, but this was the right choice and I didn't regret it.

"You guys wanna come get some dinner?" Emmett asked as he inched his way closer to Rosalie. "The Dining Hall has really good grilled chicken." He ssuggested. He was obviously looking to spend more time with Rosalie, but he seemed like a genuine guy and as long as their little 'thing' ended when she left today, I could care less. The four of us walked over to the Dining Hall which was right across the street from our dorm building and Emmett saved us a table.

"So, Emmett." Rosalie said, batting her eyelashes at him. "Do you play sports?"

"I used to." He said, starring down at his place. "I busted my knee at the end of last season and I can't play anymore."

"Oh...that must have been so terrible." She said. I rolled my eyes at her. She was the worlds biggest flirt, and she used it to her full advantage. "What do you want to study?"

"Well, the doctors said I couldn't play pro, but they said if I was well enough, I could coach. I'll take any way I can to get onto the field." He told her, ignoring my mother and I. I glanced over at my mother who was shaking her head, and smiling. She loved Rosalie, but she knew just as well as I did she was the worlds biggest flirt.

After dinner, my mother and Rosalie headed back to the hotel and Emmett and I went back to our dorm room. We both continued to set things up, and I was pooped by the time we'd both called it a night and turned on the TV.

"Who's the pretty girl?" He asked, pointing to a picture on my desk of Bella and I on our weekend getaway to LA.

"My girlfriend, Bella." I answered, a pain in my chest beginning to form. Today had been so crazy, I'd hardly had to think about how Bella was in California, and I wasn't.

"You are one lucky SOB." He laughed, handing me a bottle of water. "This your dad?" He asked, looking at the picture of the two of us when I was little and he was being sent over sea for the first time since Rosalie was born.

"Yeah." I said, not wanting to get into everything. I'd just met the kid and would like him to know my favorite color, before telling him about my life.

"I can tell. He looks a lot like you and your sister." He mused, turning away from the picture and thankfully dropping the subject. "Have you thought about major's yet?"

"Yeah...I've considered a lot of them...but I have no fucking clue what I want." I laughed, as my phone buzzed on my nightstand. I jumped up and ran out of the room when I saw it was Bella.

"Hey!" I said, way too excited.

"Hi," She said sounding sad. "Did I interrupt?"

"No, we finished up a while ago. Rosalie and my mom went to the hotel and I was just hanging out with my roommate." I told her, sitting down in the grass. "How'd it go yesterday and today?"

"Well, my stuff just got here today, so we had a lot of work to do before my parents had to leave for the airport."

"They left already?" I asked. She was away from her comfort zone and was surprised they left so fast.

"Yeah, I mean they can't stay here with me forever. They helped me unpack, we said goodbye...and now I'm laying on my bed, watching _Big Bang Theory_ with my roommate." She told me. I could faintly hear Sheldon Cooper's voice in the back round, saying something completely absurd, and laughed. Bella had gotten me to watch a bunch of her shows, including Big Bang Theory, and knowing she was watching it without me, made my heart ache.

"How's the roommate? Good? Bad? Normal? Crazy?" I asked, making her laugh. God her laugh was beautiful.

"She seems like a great roommate...and no one is normal, Jasper. You should know this."

"Yeah, I guess I should." I said, before the lightness of our conversation wore off. "I miss you, babe."

"I miss you too. But, we are going to get through this."

"I know...but it doesn't change the fact you're so far away."

"No, no it doesn't." She said somberly. "But, it's only three months until Thanksgiving."

"Three months." I repeated. We talked for another forty-five minutes or so before she said goodbye, claiming she needed to shower. I walked back into our room and found Emmett already passed out in his bed. I turned off the overhead light, only leaving my desk lamp on to get around the room. I slid into bed, ready to sleep in a new place for the first time. I looked over at the picture with me and my dad, and then at the one Bella and I were in.

"Goodnight." I whispered, kissing the frame and turning off the light.

* * *

The next morning, Emmett had me up bright and early to get breakfast before orientation. I knew I'd just met him a few hours ago, but I already really liked him and felt like we could become really good friends.

"So," He said as we paid for our food. "Tell me about this girl of yours?" He asked as we sat down.

"She's..." I couldn't find the right words. Bella was everything, but Emmett wouldn't understand what I meant by that. "She's the greatest person I've ever met. She caring, smart, beautiful, loving...need I go on?" I asked, feeling a tug at my chest talking about her.

"No, but damn. You sound like you're ready to marry this girl." He laughed and I only shrugged. If Bella and I were to get married, it wouldn't be for a long time. But I couldn't help but smile at spending eternity with her. "You're ready to marry this girl?"

"Not now, no. But...maybe someday."

"Fuck...she must be special." He whispered, taking a bite of his cereal. "You seem like the guy who has his occasional fuck from a girl...and then moves on."

"I was..."

"So she whipped you?" He laughed. "Way to be, man." He laughed, punching me in the shoulder. I saw my mother and Rosalie come into the hall and waved them over. Rosalie's face lit up when she saw that Emmett was sitting with me, and sat down next to him.

"How was your first night?" My mother asked after she'd pried Rosalie off of Emmett, and switched seats with her.

"It was good. Quiet. Other than this guys snoring." I laughed as Emmett threw a balled up napkin at me.

"I do NOT snore!"

"Oh if only you could here yourself!" I laughed. "My dad was a snorer, I'm used to it." The day continued like this. Emmett's parents eventually came to meet him, and they talked to my mother. We attended freshman orientation together and Rosalie flirted with Emmett nonstop. But soon, the day came to an end and Rosalie and my mom had to leave.

I stood in front of the SUV while Emmett and Rosalie exchanged numbers before going back inside. It was finally hitting me that I wasn't going back to town with them, and I finally felt nervous about leaving home. Once Emmett had left, Rosalie slowly walked over to me. She was looking at the ground, trying to say words. I knew nothing really needed to be said, and I pulled her into a tight hug, telling her everything that was going on in my head. She pulled back and got into the car, wiping away tears. I looked over at my mother who also was wiping away tears.

"Mom, we did this the other night." I whispered. It was hard enough the one time...I didn't want to go through it again.

"It doesn't matter when we do it, Jasper. You're my little boy...and my little boy is all grown up today." She said, pulling me into a hug.

"Mom," I nearly choked. She stood by my side these whole ten months, since Dad's death and my attempted suicide. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping I wouldn't cry. I didn't want to be known as the kid who cried when his mommy left. "I love you." I choked out before she gave me a tight hug. Watching her and my sister pull out of the driveway, was hard to do. I was finally alone. Something I've wanted since I was ten...but now that it was a reality, it hurt. Bad.

Another few days past and it was finally time to start classes. I missed Bella, but being around Emmett helped distract me from the pain in my chest. We spoke everyday on the phone, and even though it was out, I wrote her an email any chance I could. But, walking around campus alone hurt. Since my father died, Bella and I had been together during school, and she calmed me down.

Emmett and I became close friends instantly. I knew that if he had been my roommate, without me meeting Bella, I'd punch him in the face. But, he was hilarious and he seemed to have a sensitive side to him, and I knew why Rosalie couldn't stop talking to him. I knew nothing would happen between them, but if on the off chance something did, I wouldn't mind. He was a good guy.

"You wanna go into the city today?" Emmett asked after our last class on Friday afternoon.

"Sure. You driving?" I asked and he grabbed his keys. Other than Ben, I'd never actually had a friend I felt I could talk to. Miles and I would only drink together, never really talk. But, with Emmett I feel like we could really bond, and become friends. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked as we drove into the city.

"No, Tanya and I broke up before we graduated." He told me, starring at the rode ahead.

"She got pregnant," He told me, and I suddenly began hating him. "With another guys kid." He finished and I silently let out a sigh of relief. "Why?"

"You...ummm...you look to have taken an interest in my baby sister."

"She's a sweet girl." He shrugged.

"You seemed to have taken an interest before you knew her name." I laughed, and I could see his cheeks turning red.

"Okay...your sister is fucking gorgeous!"He yelled, making me laugh. The rest of the day coninued like this. I Skyped with Bella that night, and both our roommates wouldn't leave us alone, so it was more of a group conversation. But I didn't mind. Bella took a liking to Emmett, and I liked her roommate Carmen. I was happy Bella was getting along so well out in California. I was proud of her, but I couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

It had been three months since I'd seen, touched, or kissed Bella and I was going crazy, pacing around my living room. It was finally Thanksgiving and I was ready to take her in my arms again. Her flight got delayed, and that didn't help much. Emmett lived all the way in Washington, and it was too hard for him to go home for only five days, so he had joined me on this time home. I could hear him and Rosalie in the kitchen, whispering things to each other.

Another half hour went by and I heard a car driving past. I looked out the front door and saw Charlie's cruiser parking in the driveway. I ran out the door, not bothering to get shoes or shut it before running over to her. I saw her get out of the ar and my breath caught. She was even more beautiful than she was when we said goodbye. She ran into my arms and I picked her up, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist, kissing me passionately.

I had heard the phrase 'distance makes the heart grow fonder' but it really was true. Everyday without her hurt a little bit more, and each day I counted down the hours til I'd see her again. I kissed her until neither of us could breath, and finally put her back down on the ground.

"I missed you." I whispered into her ears as we hugged. "I missed you so much."

"Three months is a lot longer than I thought it was." She said as she let go and began pulling me back to her house. It felt nice to be back in her home, I spent so much time there, it might have been my own. I took a moment to breathe in the familiar scent of Renee's delicious food and laughed when I saw Alice rounding the corner.

"Bella!" She squealed before hugging her sister. I never even thought of what going to California was doing to them as sisters, but obviously it hadn't affected anything. "Jasper!" She again squealed before hugging me. Rosalie, my mother, and Emmett came over after a while to join us for dinner. It was amazing sitting at this table, eating with Bella again. I watched Alice as she and Rosalie whispered about Emmett, and watched Emmett flirt with my baby sister.

"Emmett and Rosalie?" Bella questioned as we helped get dessert together.

"What can I say? It was love at first sight." I snickered, as she gave a small shove.

"Really?"

"Well...I'm pretty sure he stopped breathing when she walked into my dorm the first day. What else would you call that?"

"Ummm...hormones in his pants?" She asked, and I nearly choked. I didn't want to even think about my sister not being a virgin, and I definately didn't want to think about Emmett sleeping with my sister.

"Bella...no!" I screeched, accidently sprayed whipped creme on her. She stopped moving, and held up the bottle of chocolate sauce she was pouring on the ice creme. "Bella!" I shouted as she squirted some on my white shirt.

"What are you gonna do about it?" She asked, waving the bottle around like she was a champion. I walked up to her, so close I could feel her breath on me, and sprayed the whipped creme down her shirt. "That's it!" She yelled, pouring the sauce down my pants. And then it started. One of those cliche, hot fights couples have in movies dealing with chocolate and whipped creme.

"What is going on in here?" I heard both our mothers shout a minute later, when we were both covered in the whipped creme and chocolate. We both dropped the bottles we were holding and backed away, almost hoping they wouldn't notice. "Go change. Both of you." Her mother said as we walked out of the kitchen.

She stopped me before I went outside and brought me close so she could whisper.

"That...was fucking hot." She said before going upstairs. I went home and decided to change into sweatpants after what she said, and walked back over. Soon enough, my family and Emmett went home, leaving Bella and I to curl up on the couch together. It'd been so long since we were this close, and I realized I missed everything about her.

The way her hair smelled, her favorite spot to lay her head on me, the way her hands felt in mine. We spent the rest of the evening together before I had to go home. She followed me not long over, and had a wonderful time in bed together. Life wasn't anything like it had been a year ago. I couldn't believe one year ago, I had a father, but hated Bella. It was a bitter sweet moment. I missed my father everyday, but if he hadn't died, I might not have Bella and for her, I was thankful.


	19. Outskirts of Town

**Chapter Nineteen: Outskirts of Town**

* * *

**Bella POV**

**Three Years Later**

It had been three years since I met Jasper and I couldn't imagine life without him. We were two very different people, yet we were perfect for each other. He showed me everything; from learning to let loose and have fun to silly things like playing the guitar. And I felt proud in saying I showed him a life without drugs and alcohol. People weren't kidding when they said opposites attract.

Although we were happily in love now, our love continued to take a lot of work. Going to college so far away in California and being away from him proved harder than we both thought it would be. I ended up getting way to drunk at a party freshman year after midterms were over, and ended up sleeping with someone else. After I remembered exactly what happened, I didn't try and hide it from him and told him everything. He was angrier than I'd ever seen him, and almost ended it. But, fortunately, he was able to look past what I had done and forgive me.

On the one year anniversary of his father's death, his roommate Emmett, decided to get him good and drunk, saying it would be good to have fun and get his mind off of everything. However, Jasper failed to tell Emmett about his past ways with alcohol, and they ended up getting good and drunk that night. But, the one night turned into everyday, at almost every hour of the day. After about a month of this, he realized he had a problem and checked himself into a rehab. The rehab center was designed for kids who needed help, but also needed to finish school. He was in rehab for six months, and barely saw each other when I was home for the summer because of that.

After rehab, Jasper was stronger than I'd ever seen him. He didn't want to even think about drinking anymore, and I was proud of him. Even though it had drastically changed him for the better, my father hated him even more after I told him where he was during the summer. Even though I was nearly twenty years old, he still tried to keep us apart after that, but he had no luck. Even now, after three strong years, my father still hates him and prays we'll break up.

But, even through everything, we were happy and in love. And, I could picture us being married one day, and someday after that, happy with a family of our own. After everything, JAsper and I beat the odds everyone in Blooming Grove said we wouldn't, and stayed together. Even Esme didn't think we'd make it thins long, and she said she had never been so happy to be wrong. Thankfully, the hours of chemo and long nights of no sleep paid off, and Esme was going through a year and a half period of remission. We continued to pray it wouldn't come back, and God had been answering those prayers.

"Can I help you get ready?" Alice asked before Jasper picked me up for our first date since I got home for the summer.

"We're just going to the fair. I don't need anything fancy, Alice." I told her, wrapping my hair around the rubber band.

"No!" She squealed, running over and pulling it out. "You can't wear your hair like that...and you definately can't wear that!" She said, pointing to my shorts and t-shirt I had laid out on the bed.

"Fine! Do what you want!" I told her, fully regretting giving her permission. She ran into her room and returned only seconds later that was too fancy for a small, county fair. She brought a bright, yellow sundress, white sandals, and a big, white flower for my hair.

"This is perfect!" She squealed, running over to me and turing on my hair straightener.

"Alice, don't you think this is...a bit much? We're only going to the Summer Fair."

"No way!" She answered almost immediately. I starred at her, she was a terrible liar and even more excited than usual. She pushed me down into the chair at my vanity, and began her process. Forty-five minutes later, my hair was straight, my make-up was done, and I looked like I was going out to Abacus, rather a fair. But Alice had still done a good job, and I couldn't help but say I looked pretty.

You look...awesome!" She practically sung as she dug through my jewelery box and found the locket Jasper had given me for our one year anniversary together.

"Alice...don't you think this is a bit much?" I asked, referring to the getup she had put me in. "As I said before...it's just the fair."

"No, I just want you to look nice tonight." She answered, and I starred her down, something that usually makes her talk. "I swear!"

"Fine, but I swear..." I began to say before the doorbell had just the right timing, and rung. Alice jumped up and down before grabbing my arm and pulling me down the stairs. "He's here!" It was odd that Jasper was picking me up at my door tonight. We had long gotten over that fresh and new stage of being in a relationship and I normally just met him at his place.

"It's probably not him, Alice. He never gets me at the door." I told her before I opened the door, and proved myself wrong.

"Good evening, miss." He said, kissing my cheek and grabbing my hand. I swear he winked at Alice after he said that.

"Hey...babe you never come to the door anymore. Whats," I began to ask before I looked behind him and saw the hug, horse drawn carriage, waiting at the end of my driveway. "Going on? Jasper...what did you do?"

"Nothing at all." He said before moving closer to me. "Just go with it." He whispered, as he began leading me out to the carriage. He helped me inside, and then jumped in beside him. The man in the front of the carriage got the horses going again, and we began to move. But once we passed the fair, I grew even more suspicious. This was weird to begin with, the clothes, the carriage, the way Alice and Jasper were acting, and I began to question him.

"Jasper, seriously where the heck are we going?" I asked and he only kissed me to shut me up.

"Shhhh. Just be surprised, Bella." He whispered and kissed my cheek before wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but admit how wonderful this really was. I loved every moment Jasper and I shared was special to me, but this night I would remember forever. I was so consumed in my thoughts, I hadn't even realized when we left time.

The horses began to slow and then stop in the middle of a wooded area. Jasper thanked the man and helped me out, grabbing my hand and leading me through the woods. We walked for a while longer and I was silently thanking Alice she didn't make me wear heals. I stopped breathing once the sight came into view. The sight looked straight out of a magazine it was so perfect. A gorgeous mountain setting with the sun setting behind it, making the sky orange. A beautiful rive that seemed to flow on for miles, and millions of pine trees were surrounding us.

"Jasper." I gasped, taking it all in. "When did you find this?" I asked him, not taking my eyes off the sunset, afraid it would disappear.

"I was hiking with Emmett one day and found it." He told me, kissing the back of my neck.

"Well this is," I began saying as I turned around. But, once I was turned towards him, he was no longer there. I looked down and saw him kneeling on his right knee, holding a small, black box. "Oh my god." I whispered.

"Bella," He said as he opened the box, revealing a simple, but gorgeous ring. "We've known each other for three years. I couldn't even imagine what my life would have been like if I hadn't met you, been with you, fell in love with you. You've done everything for me, and I feel almost selfish in asking for you to do more. But, I need you to be with me always...I can't live without you. Bella Swan...will you do me...the honor of marrying me?" He asked, and I could feel a tear escape my eyes.

"Yes." I cried, holding out my left hand. I saw a tear of joy escape his eye as well. He took the ring out of the box, and slid it on my finger before standing up and kissing me passionately. After a few moments of closeness, Alice, Rosalie, and Angela all came out from behind the trees and congratulated us on the new engagement. I couldn't believe the three of them were there, and I was so happy Jasper had thought of it.

"I knew you were up to something!" I joked as the three of them got back into the car. They'd been there simply to help get the picnic to the location, and then they'd leave.

"Well...duh. You aren't that dumb." Alice joked. "But, did you think it was this?"

"No," I said, turning to face him. "I didn't." I said and kissed him. They said their last goodbye's before driving off, leaving just the two of us. It had been the perfect night. I was engaged to the man of my dreams, and I was never happier. Jasper and I worked hard to get here, and not a soul thought we would. The only person I thought believed in us was Edward, because he always had this gut feeling about us. Even I didn't think wed make it this far at one point. It was a long road to being completely healed after I'd cheated, and I thought many times we'd call a quits. But we didn't, and I laid in my fiance's arms after making love, so happy we'd beaten the odds.

The next day, we told our parents and my mother and Esme jumped up and demanded to see the ring. My father held off, just sitting there and starring. I was afraid he was going to throw on of his hissy fits, and storm off.

"Daddy?" I asked after the two of them had calmed down. "Please say something."

"I knew already." He said, a smile creeping on his face.

"What? You...you knew?"

"Jasper came to me last week, asking for my blessing." He said, standing up and hugging me. I turned to Jasper who was almost blushing.

"You...you asked my father?"

"I knew it was the right thing to do. I'd never feel right if I asked you, and he didn't know about it, or he disapproved." He said and I leaned into kiss him.

"Thank you." I said, talking to the both of them. My father and Jasper had finally put aside their differences after three, long years, and were standing in the same room together. I had my two favorite guys, on the same side.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

It was finally only two nights before the wedding. It was the last time Jasper and I would see each other until Alice and Rosalie kept us apart for that one day before the wedding, claiming it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding. Alice was running around the house like a maniac. Constantly on the phone with someone involved in the wedding. She had more to do with planning the wedding, than Jasper and I did. But, she had planned a beautiful wedding, and it wasn't over the top like I thought it would be. She'd planned a wedding that suited Jasper and I.

"Bells, you ready to get going?" My mother asked me as she came downstairs. It was the wedding rehearsal, and everyone was getting pre-wedding jitters, including Jasper.

"Yeah, just about." I said, putting my phone in my pocket. Alice it insisted on being exactly what the wedding would be like, so Jasper and I were forced to take seperate cars. We arrived at the church quickly and Jasper was standing on the church steps, smiling at me as I got out of the car. My knees nearly buckled when I saw him. He always looked good in suits, and he was wearing more and more these days with his new job.

After many, many battles with himself, Jasper decided to get a degree in Sociology, and recently got a job as a Social Worker for kids. He said he never wanted a child to go through what he did when he was young, and wanted to help. He wanted to do as much as he could without actually going on the streets, and killing bad guys.

I rushed over to him and ran into his arms. It had been so busy lately, we'd barely had time alone together. I kissed him until neither of us could breathe anymore.

"I've missed you these last few days." He whispered as he let me down on my feet.

"I missed you too. Just think, this time in two days...I'll be Mrs. Cullen."

"And I'll be the happiest guy in the world." He said before Alice came over to us, and forced us into the church. The minister was waiting for us inside, and was ready when Alice was finally got ready. She sent Jasper down the aisle first, and then the Processional began. Jasper and I wanted to keep our wedding as small as possible. We'd only chosen six people to stand at the alter with us. Angela and Rosalie were my bridesmaids, and Alice was my Maid of Honor, and Jasper had chosen Miles, and Jacob, a kid he met up at school, to be his groomsmen and Emmett to be his Best Man.

Jasper and Miles had met up, and really talked three years ago. After their coffee outing, the two of them began to form a real friendship. Miles had finally hit rock bottom, drug and alcohol addiction, and Jasper helped him get the treatment he needed. Miles had been clean and sober for over a year now, and was thrilled when Jasper asked him to be in the wedding. He'd changed so much from the stories Jasper used to tell me, and I could tell how far both of them had come.

The ceremony rehearsal was only the wedding party and family, but once we got to the reception, it was one big party. The amount of people wasn't everyone who'd be attending the wedding, but it was everyone who we really loved. It wasn't a big, dinner. It was held in a small hotel ballroom, but there was a lot of food, and plenty of dancing. We'd chosen to have an alcohol free reception, it was too hard with both Miles and Jasper still battling their past.

The night was perfect, and turned into more of a celebration when Emmett finally asked Rosalie to marry him. Jasper and I both knew it was coming since Emmett had come to us days before to ask if would be alright to do it at the rehearsal. Jasper was tense when he asked, but once he saw how much they really cared for each other, let go and gave him his blessing. Alice ran over to Rosalie, and they both gushed about their rings, already beginning to plan a back to back wedding. If only Emmett and Edward knew what they were getting into.

As the night was coming to a close, I saw Jasper standing by the french doors that led out to a small balcony. He caught me eyes, cocking his head to tell me to follow him. I excused myself from my grandmother, and Jasper's aunt and followed him outside.

"It's beautiful tonight." He sighed, wrapping his hands around my waist. "I love you."

"I love you more." I sighed, leaning back into his chest. "Thank you for moving here."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." He told me, turning me to face him. "Bella, do you have any idea what you've done for me?"

"No, I don't." I laughed. He told me everyday he was who he was because I was with him.

"You've turned my whole life around." He said, and my smile faded as I looked into his eyes. "You've taught me that love gets you everywhere. That love conqures everything."

"I did that?"

"And more. You've taught me how to actually...live my life. To get over my past. Bella, darling, the list goes on and on." He said and I leaned into kiss him. He was right, I had taught him all of that. But, he taught me something too. He taught me to be different, to stand up for what I believe in. He taught me what loving someone really meant. And in only twenty four hours, we'd be teaching each other for the next sixty years.


	20. Called For You Everywhere

**Chapter Twenty: Called For You Everywhere**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"I'm getting married today." I muttered to myself after my alarm had gone off. I was suddenly feeling very nervous about later today, and I tried to shake it off my jumping into a cold shower. I loved Bella with every fiber of my being. But, marriage all of a sudden, didn't sound right. I got out and dried myself off before walking back into my room, where I saw my phone lit up.

'_In just a few short hours, we're going to be married. Forever starts today, Jazz. Don't be scarred, we were meant for each other.'_

I smiled down at my phone. Bella knew I'd begin to feel nervous once I realized what today was. But, even in a text, she made me feel better, less nervous.

_'Forever.'_

I sent back. She never replied and I knew Alice and Rosalie had begun dragging her all around town, getting her hair and make-up done. I headed downstairs where my mother was in her robe, pacing around the kitchen. Like so many other people, she couldn't believe this wedding was happening, and she looked more nervous than I did when I woke up.

"Mom?" I asked and she turned towards me, and smiled. She rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. "Mom!" I screeched and she loosened his grip on me.

"My baby is getting married today!" She nearly sobbed.

"Mom, don't make a scene!" I said as Marcus and his daughter, Morgan walked through the back door. Marcus was an old friend of my dad's, who lost his wife during battle as well. After hearing about his death, they began consoling each other on those long, sleepless nights. They kept it completely friendly, just being there for each other. Rosalie and I did what we could, but there was only so much we could say. They didn't begin a real relationship until both Rosalie and I were out of the house, and only then it was only a few dates. But, a year ago, they'd officially come clean about being with each other.

It was shocking, seeing my mother so happy with another man. Seeing her give the look she'd given my father so many times before, to someone else. My mother was careful with telling my sister and I. She explained that her and my father had agreed that if something were to happen to him, or her for that matter, the other would be able to date again without feeling guilty. After seeing them so happy together, it was hard to be angry she was going behind my father's back. Because, I knew my father only wanted happiness for his wife, and Marcus was helping her with that.

Marcus and his late wife had started their family later in life, on accident. Neither of them were big on having children, and with her demanding schedule, they decided they were completely happy just the two of them. But, she still managed to get pregnant, and he had a five year old girl on his hands, born shortly before his wife's death. Morgan was precious, and was over the moon excited when Bella and I asked her to be our flower girl.

"Esme, this is a joyous occasion!" Marcus boomed as he hugged her. "Dry those tears!"

"Okay...but when Morgan gets married...don't come crying to me how she's your little girl!" She yelled, taking Morgan's hand and walking upstairs. I looked at Marcus, who only laughed.

"She's a funny woman, your mother." He said, grabbing a coffee cup from the shelf and pouring a cup of coffee. "So, how are you doing? Wedding jitter's caught up to ya yet?"

"They did this morning...I almost felt like I was going to throw up." I laughed, sitting down next to me.

"Yep. You're lucky though...you didn't." He laughed, taking a sip of his coffee. "The day Amy and I got married, I threw up...twice. Once when I woke up...and right as I was walking down the aisle."

"No!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Well...not like in front of everyone. I was standing out in the church lobby...felt sick and grabbed a flower vase." He laughed. "The wedding didn't start on time that day." He told me. Him and my mother had come to a decsion a while ago they were each able to talk about their spouse freely. No judgement.

The rest of the morning was a blur. Rosalie stopped by multiple times to see that my three groomsmen, and I were getting ready on time and once to get Morgan to take her with the girls. At one o'clock on the dot, the limo that was taking the five of us, including Marcus, to the church. I was an old, beautiful church Alice had found right outside of town. It hadn't been used in decades, but thankfully still had air conditioning. It had been covered in yellow flowers in drapery.

As the hour went by, I got more and more jittery. In a half hour, I would be watching Bella walk down the aisle. My phone began to vibrate on the table near Emmett, and I hurried to grab it.

"Hello?" I asked, I hadn't bothered looking at the ID.

"I love you." Bella voice sang. "We're starting our lives together soon, Jasper." Her voice automatically calmed me, and my nerves had vanished from my body.

"I can't wait to say I do." I whispered.

"Soon, baby, soon." She said and hung. up. That short conversation I shared with her gave me the courage I needed to walk down the aisle when it was time. As I reached the end of the aisle, _A River Flows in You_ began to play as I saw Angela and Jacob began to walk down the aisle. Miles and Rosalie were next and my sister looked on the verge of tears already. When Emmett began walking down the aisle with Alice, the butterfly's in my stomach began to go again. The music stopped, and _Pachelbel's Canon_ began to play.

I saw the doors open, and stopped breathing. Bella was beautiful in whatever she wore, even my baggy t-shirts. She looked out of this world in her wedding gown. It was simple, but it wasn't plain either. It was tight at her abdomen, and seemed to flow away from her body as it went down to the floor. Their was delicate bead work at the top of the gown, and I knew Alice was to blame for that. She was the most beautiful bride I'd ever seen.

"I love you." She mouthed to me as she grew near.

"I love you too." I said out loud as Charlie placed her hand in mine. She looked at me one final time before we stepped up, facing the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God. It is therefore, not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined." The minister began.

As the minister spoke, and readings were said, I could only think of Bella. If someone had told me six years ago, I would be standing at the alter, marrying the woman of my dreams, I would have told them they were crazy. I pictured myself living on the edge, a free man. But, as I stood here, Bella by my side, I couldn't imagine any other life.

"The bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows to each other." Pastor Weber said to us. Bella turned to me, tears all ready forming in her eyes.

"All my life, I waited for this perfect prince to come and sweep me off my feet. And when I met you, I knew you were him, Jasper. Every moment spent with you, every hurtful word said, every fight, was worth it. Without everything that happened in our past, we wouldn't be standing here as strong as we are now. You are my prince, everything that I've ever wanted, and I can't wait to be with you forever." She spoke as Alice handed her a kleenex. I took a deep breath before beginning.

"I never knew this love could exist. The love that's based on just sitting with each other, watching Legally Blonde, being happy. I have seen so many people hur the person they loved. But then, you came into my life Bella. And you taught me everything. About life, hope...and about the long journey ahead. Bella, I'm always going to love you. Nothing anyone says, or does will change that. You are the woman I love, and...the person who saved me from myself." I told her, causing more tears to fall. She giggled as she handed me the kleenex when I began crying.

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Jasper, may place a ring on the finger of your bride." He told me as Emmett handed me her wedding band.

"Bella, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." I said as I placed the band on her ring finger. I looked up at her and she was beaming with happiness as she saw the ring that would forever lie on her finger.

"By the same token Isabella you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

"Jasper, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." She nearly whispered, sliding my own band on my finger. I grabbed her hand tightly in mine. We said our 'I Do's' and were finally ready to be pronounced husband and wife.

"Friends, and family, I give you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Cullen. You may kiss your bride!" Pastor Webber exclaimed. The room erupted in applause as Bella and I shared our first kiss as husband and wife together. Kiss Me, Alice's choice in song, began playing throughout the church. I smiled as I peppered Bella with kisses before turning towards our crowd. Both our mother's were wiping their eyes, and I saw Charlie trying to hold it in. Emmett gave me a clap on the back as Rosalie and Alice hugged Bella tightly.

We made our way back up with aisle as Kiss Me still rang through the church. Soon after pictures in the church were completed, we found ourselves in the woods we'd made ours. Alice had done a wonderful job cleaning it up, and placing tarps down down so Bella's dress wouldn't be ruined.

After almost two hours of photo taking, we were finally getting back into the cars to be taken to the reception. I could tell Bella just wanted to be alone together, and so did I but Alice had worked too hard for this reception to be just thrown away. The car pulled up to the old barn the reception was being held at and both our breath had been taken away. Bella wasn't too big on the idea of having it in a barn, but Alice told Bella to trust her, and neither of us had seen it.

It was an older barn, but it wasn't falling apart. Alice and Rosalie had strung lights all over the place, creating the most romantic mood I'd ever seen. Tables were covered in light yellow table cloths, and candles as well as flowers were placed on top of them. Behind the building, they had set up a dance floor and more tables where people could sit.

"This is...wonderful." Bella breathed as Alice came up from behind her. "Thank you." She said, hugging her sister. A few minutes later, the DJ was calling in the wedding party, and then it was Bella and mine's turn. I stopped her before walking inside.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered before leaning into kiss me. We walked in, hand in had, and the room erupted in applause. We had chosen _Beside You_ by Mariana's Trench as our wedding song. It wasn't your traditional first dance song, but it explained everything we were about. We were there for each other through thick and thin, and we wanted everyone to know that. I'd always be beside her when things got too hard, and I told her that everyday of our engagement, and when we heard this song on the radio, we knew it was our song.

When the dance stopped, everyone was looking at us with such adoration on their faces. Alice and Rosalie both had tears in their eyes. The reception had taken off in full swing. My sister and Alice had planned the perfect wedding. Once the dancing got started, a live band came to play outside, and had a very detailed list of what to play. I spotted Emmett talking with Rosalie by the doors to outside and we both knew it was time for my gift to Bella.

"Everyone!" Alice called over the microphone. "Please come outside to the dance floor, the groom has a gift he'd like to give his beautiful bride!" Emmett and I, as well as Jacob went up and grabbed out guitars. I looked out and found Bella in the front of the crowd, and she was smiling from ear to ear. She knew I never played in public, and she was the only one I'd ever played for, and I was finally coming out of my shell tonight.

"Everyone who knows me...knows I don't play in public. But, this is a special night and I'd like to play a song for my gorgeous, new wife." I said, and I saw her blushing. "One two three." I counted softly and the three of us began to play the first cords of the song. "I know how much Bella loves country, so this is the only country song I've ever learned on guitar." I laughed before the song took full swing.

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago, hoping I would find true love along the broken road." I sang into the microphone, and her smile immediately filled the room. "Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you." I sang the first chorus and I could see the tears streaming down her face.

The three of us finished the song, and Bella rushed onto the small platform and kissed me passionately.

"I meant every word." I whispered as I took my guitar off and placed it in the stand. "I'm thankful for every shitty thing that happened to me...because maybe if I wasn't so messed up...you wouldn't have been attracted to me."

"I would have been attracted to you either way...I love you for who you are. Not because of your mixed up life." She said before kissing me again.

* * *

The wedding reception was winding down to an end, and only the family and wedding party were still here. The band and DJ were both cleaning up, but Emmett was still strumming his guitar for Rosalie, and Bella and I swayed to the soft music on the dance floor. Her head was laying on my chest, and I could feel her weight growing in my arms. I kissed the top of her head, and enjoyed this time we had together.

After another half hour, Bella was changed into a more comfortable dress, and we were getting into the car on our way to the hotel. Our flight to Venice wasn't leaving until tomorrow morning, and our apartment wouldn't be ready until we got back. I looked over at Bella, and her eyes were closed and her head was leaning against the window.

"Oh, come on, baby." I laughed, grabbing her hand out of her lap. "Don't fall asleep on me now."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Jasper. I won't be fall asleep once we get to the hotel." She said and winked at me. I pushed the gas pedal even harder and we were cruising our way to Dallas. We got there, checked in, and I picked her up and carried her over the threshold. I put her on the bed, expecting her to have something naughty to change into me, but she just grabbed my tie and pulled me towards her.

She kissed me passionately while desperately trying to undo my tie. I stepped back for a moment, when Bella wanted something, she took forever to get me naked. I tossed the tie aside and went back to her, searching for the zipper on her dress. I found it, and slid it down, making the dress loose enough to get off.

Once her dress was on the floor, she began undoing the buttons on my shirt. I went for the belt on my pants, I just needed to be with her. She finally got my shirt all the way unbuttoned and slid it off my shoulders as I slid my pants down my legs. I leaned down and kissed the top of her breast lightly, causing her to moan softly. I moved my hands to her back and unclasped her bra, and slid it off her shoulders.

Once her breasts were exposed, she pawed at my boxers, trying to get them down. I chuckled at her hard time and stepped back so I could take them off and her face lit up when my cock sprang out. I slid her beautiful, white thong off of her and fell on top of her.

"Bella," I sighed as I positioned myself at her hot core. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too. Forever." She whispered just before I thrust into her. We'd had sex, and made love many times before this, but this time was special. People say that once you've had sex, your wedding night isn't special at all. But, I didn't see it that way. I saw it as our first time as one. Our first time as husband and wife.

My thrusts were long and slow, I wanted this moment to last as long as it could. she bucked her hips, trying to keep up with me.

"Jasper!" She moaned and I knew she was getting close. I picked up my pace, and her mouth fell open into an 'o' shape. "Jasper! Fuck!" She yelled as I felt her walls clench around me. I rode her through her orgasm before letting go myself. I fell weightless on top of her, gasping for air.

"And we get to do that everyday for the rest of our lives." She joked as I rolled off of her. She snuggled into my chest after we'd cleaned up and I loved just being with her.

"This is real, right?" I asked. My life was nothing like I thought it would be, but I couldn't be happier.

"Yeah, this is real." She whispered. "You and me against the world. Forever." She said before rolling on top of me.


	21. Stop Every Clock

**Chapter Twenty-One: Stop Every Clock**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Jasper?" I asked as I stood in the doorway to our small living room. It had been ten months since the wedding, and Jasper and I were living a happy life in our small apartment just outside of Dallas.

"What is it?" He asked, not looking up from his computer. It was the time of year where his boss was promoting two people, and Jasper and I needed the extra money. We weren't going broke, it's just, everyone could use the extra money a promotion offers.

"It's time." I said, placing my hand over my huge stomach. He looked up at me, like a deer caught in the headlights. I wasn't due for another two weeks, and Jasper wasn't quite yet there in accepting he was going to be a father.

"W-what?" He asked, rushing over to me. "You aren't due for two weeks!"

"I know. But...she wants out now." I said cupping his face. We hadn't planned on getting pregnant so soon in our marriage. We were barely out of college, and we'd both just started jobs. We knew someday we'd want kids, we just wanted to be steady for the two of us, along with another person. But, I'd gotten sick a few months ago, and it counteracted the birth control I was on, and we'd been carless.

"We're...we're having a baby?" He asked, a smile taking over his whole face.

"Yeah...you ready?"

"No!" He answered honestly. He'd openly told me he was scarred about having a kid, scarred he or she would turn into what he was when he was young. But, after talking to his mother, and myself he gradually grew to love the idea of being a father. But, I knew whenever she was born, he wouldn't ready until he held her. Esme told him Carlisle had been panicking everyday she was pregnant with Jasper, and until he held his son, he was freaking out.

"You will be once you're holding her." I whispered as he kissed me passionately. "We're having our daughter, Jasper."

"We are." He said as a contraction hit. They hadn't been bad so far, but this one killed. I tightly grabbed his hand as he coached me through it. "Let's get going." He said, grabbing the bag I'd packed weeks ago. He led me to the car, and helped me inside. The hospital thankfully wasn't far from our apartment, and it didn't take long to get there.

Jasper filled out the paperwork, and I was laying in my hospital bed only half hour later. Jasper called our families in between contractions, but other than that his attention was on me the entire time. My water finally broke after forty-five minutes of labor, and we were finally on our way to becoming a family. As time went on, the contractions got worse, but no closer together. I had never been so happy to see my mother walk through a door.

"Mom!" I screeched. I still wasn't far enough along for an epidural, and it hurt like hell. "Where's Dad and Alice?"

"Alice was over Edwards and Daddy's parking the car." She told me. Edward and Alice's wedding wasn't for another year, but his job transferred him to Houston, so every other weekend, she'd drive down to be with him. My little sister was four hours away, and I prayed she'd get here in time before labor really started progressing.

But she was able to get there in time since five hours had passed since my water broke and my labor wasn't progressing at all. My mother said she'd been in labor twelve hours with me, and it had taken Esme fifteen for Rosalie to be born. Jasper and I waited it out as patiently as we could, but I could tell he was getting antsy waiting for her to arrive.

"You know, we still haven't picked a name." I said to try and stop him from pacing. He looked over at me and smiled, sitting down next to me.

"You're right." He said, kissing me hand. "I guess she can't go through life known as Baby Girl Cullen."

"Hmmm...I don't think so." I said as another contraction hit. Jasper gripped my hand tightly, guiding me through it. I couldn't imagine going through this without him by my side like my Aunt Ellie was when she had Jada.

"I like Jocelyn." He whispered. "Jocelyn Ellen." He said and tears began forming in my eyes. We'd never talked about having our kids to have names of our family. I cupped his face with me hand, smiling at him.

"It's perfect. Where did you come up with Jocelyn?"

"I was listening to the radio on the way home from work, and they were having one of those contests...and the girl who won's name was Jocelyn and I just liked it." He told me, making me laugh. He refused to pick up a _Book of Names_, saying he wanted to figure out his kids name on his own, with no help. Emmett had been sent to Chicago for a year to help his company's new firm there. It killed Rosalie to be so far away from him, especially with the wedding so close, and insisted on moving up there with him. They were getting here as fast as they could, and Rosalie refused to miss the birth of her first niece.

"Have you heard from Rosalie?" I asked after another hour went by and only one more centimeter dialated.

"Yeah, they're waiting out a layover in Tulsa. Emmett said they should be here in another three hours."

"Doesn't matter...she's never coming out!" I cried. It had been eight hours and I was only three centimeters dialated.

"She will. It's just so nice in there, she probably doesn't wanna come out." He said, kissing my stomach.

"Look at you making crap up from me! Why is it taking so long?"

"I don't know, baby. Both our mother's had long labors, maybe it's like hereditary." He said as the doctor came in. After another check-up, I was no where near ready to deliver, and he said we'd probably be here all night. Labor was hell. Pure hell. Another three hours went by, only two more centimeters closer to pushing, and Rosalie and Emmett finally arrived.

"Bells!" Rosalie exclaimed as they came into the room. "How're you feeling?"

"Shitty. I've been here eleven hours...and I'm only five centimeters."

"How many more do you have to go?" Emmett asked. He'd never been near a pregnant woman that he can remember and has no clue what pregnancy or labor is like.

"Ten." Jasper answered as he rubbed my back. Even though he was scarred to death, he was here for me and that's all that I cared about. I knew once she was born, his fatherly instinct would kick in, and I wasn't worried. Twelve more hours went by, and I was finally at ten centimeters. A tear streamed down my cheek when the doctor told me we were about to become parents.

My mother and father came in and gave me one final kiss before they wheeled me down to delivery. Jasper was given a pair of green scrubs, and he stood by my side and held my hand as they prepped me.

"Okay, Bella, another contraction is about to hit. When it does, I need you to push as hard as you can." Dr. Johnson instructed. I felt the contraction hit, squeezed Jasper's hand, and pushed with all of the energy I had left. It was the worse feeling I'd ever endured, and it seemed to last forever. I felt the instant relief after she was born, but heard no cries. I looked at Jasper wearily and he only smiled and nodded.

Everything was a blur. My daughter had been taken from the room, and we didn't even get a glimpse of her.

"What? What is going on?" I panicked. The doctors stitched me back up and wheeled me back to my room. I was hopeful Jocelyn would be there, and I cried when she wasn't there waiting for me. After another half hour, and very grief looking Dr. Johnson stepped into the room.

"Dr. Johnson?" Jasper asked as he finally looked at us. "What's going on?"

"I...I hate having to tell you this. Things like this...they're never easy." He said, and I swear I saw a tear escape his eyes. "I'm so sorry to tell you this, but your daughter...she didn't make it."

"Did-didn't make it?" Jasper asked, standing up, while keeping his grip on me.

"She was stillborn, Mr. Cullen. We think the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck, and she sufficated."

"But...we were just at the doctor last week." Jasper argued. I was numb, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My daughter had died before she even had a chance to live.

"It does not take long for something like an umbilical cord to wrap around a baby's neck, and kill him or her." He said as Jasper fell into his seat and began to cry. "I'm so, so sorry." The doctor said before leaving. Except for Jasper's sobs, the world was silent. I couldn't hear, breathe, I couldn't move. This was supposed to be a day full of smiling, and laughing, now it was a day filled with tears and questions.

"Baby?" Jasper asked as his sobs died down. "Bella, please say something."

"I didn't do anything wrong." I said, tears forming in my eyes as Jasper hugged me. "I was careful and always did what they told me to do."

"I know. I know sweetie. This isn't your fault." He whispered, kissing the top of my head. Jasper held me until my tears died down, and my eyes had gone dry. I was shaking so violently, Jasper thought I was going to have a seizure.

"I want my parents. I want Alice." I sobbed after the doctors had checked on me. Jasper left me with one of the nurses while he went and got my family. They all came in, including Esme and Rosalie, tears already in their eyes. My mother walked over to me and hugged me tightly as I cried again. I looked around and saw that Jasper was no where to be found.

"Where's Jasper? Where'd he go?" I almost panicked.

"He's outside with Emmett and Edward." My father told me

"Don't let him drink!" I called before falling into my mother's arms again. I cried myself to sleep that night and woke up with Jasper sleeping next to me. His face was red and wet with tears. He opened his eyes and placed his forehead to mine. My mother and Alice were asleep on the couch, and Jasper told me my father took everyone else to a hotel since there was nothing they could do there.

The autopsy confirmed what the doctors thought, and Jocelyn had died from lack of oxygen because of the chord. I was released from the hospital that day and I was grateful to find the car seat had already been taken out of the car. The ride home was silent and tearful. Jasper was trying so hard to be brave, but I could tell he was loosing his battle.

It was an eery feeling walking into our apartment without a baby in my arms. Last time I was here, our lives were hopeful and happy. Now, we just stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Jasper called his office, telling them he wouldn't be in for a while before walking me into our bedroom. Esme and Rosalie must have come by and removed the bassinet and changing table from our room, and locked them in the nursery where the door was closed.

I'd never felt so lost or lonely until that moment. Jasper made me some soup, and I tried eating it, but it just made me sick. Jasper and I were supposed to be starting our family, and that was ripped away from us. I knew we could always get pregnant again, but this was our first child I had been pregnant with, and it would never be the same.

* * *

Four months had gone by since Jasper and I lost the baby and things were getting easier. We had both decided we didn't want to keep the nursery the way it was, and chose to have a garage sale. Esme and my mother handled it, and Jasper and I didn't have to watch our child's things being sold to happy couples expecting their own baby. We made a lot of our money back, but the nursery was still painted.

Edward and Jasper spent an entire weekend painting it back to green, and converting it back into a home office. We would someday have to paint it back and place baby things in it, but for now this is how things had to be done. Jasper had been the perfect husband through this entire mess, and didn't let me slip into a depression so many people do once this happens. He had me attend a group session, full of mother's who had experienced loosing a child.

The group was helping me heal, and slowly things got better. I was careful with my birth control, but Jasper and I eventually got back into our regular sex routine. Rosalie and Emmett's wedding was approaching fast and I was actually excited for the first time in four months. I was going through my drawers, looking for the locket Jasper had given me a few years ago, and found the dress Jocelyn was supposed to wear as the 'flower girl' I picked it up, and fell apart.

"Hey, sweetie are you ready to...oh Bella." Jasper sighed, walking over to me and taking the dress out of my hands. "Shhhhh." He soothed.

"She should be here, Jasper. I should be putting her into this dress." I cried. Through these last few months, I rarely broke down into tears. I knew that once I started, I wouldn't be able to stop. I'd only had two other breakdowns, and they had been when Jasper was at work.

"I know, honey. I know." He soothed, stroking my hair. He just sat with me and let me cry, even though we were already running late. He was the best man, I was a bridesmaid and I knew they wouldn't start without us. "But, Jocelyn is with my dad right now, and she would want you to go to this wedding, and enjoy yourself."

"I know...but it's so hard, Jasper." I sobbed. He didn't say anything else. He just held me tight until my sobs died down. After receiving a very annoyed call from Rosalie, we picked ourselves off of our bedroom floor and fixed ourselves up. The drive to the church didn't take long, and Rosalie ran to hug me once she saw my puffy eyes. It only took a few minutes to get organized and were walking down the aisle.

Once the doors opened, I saw Jasper nearly burst into tears. Rosalie was his baby sister, and she was marrying his best friend. It was a joyous occasion all around. Rosalie had asked my father to walk her down the aisle, saying he'd always been there for her once Carlisle had died. It was the first time I'd seen my father cry since our father-daughter dance at my wedding. He looked just as proud as he did the day he walked me down the aisle. I smiled when I saw the pictures of Carlisle dangling from her bouquet.

I saw Emmett dabbing his eyes as she continued down the aisle, and I could tell he wasn't going to make it through the whole ceremony. He'd barely made it through mine and Jasper's. I whooped and hollered along with everyone else once they kissed as husband and wife, and it was good to feel happy again and want to celebrate. Pictures didn't take as long as they did for our wedding, and the reception was in a hotel ballroom, not an old barn. It was time for the speeches, and Rosalie had asked both me and Alice to give one. Alice finished speaking and it was my turn. Jasper kissed me on the cheek before I stood up and stummbled to the stage, I could already tell I'd had too much to drink.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Rosalie and her brother moved next door to my family when she was just a sophomore in high school, and I'm proud to now call her my sister. I have known Emmett and Rosalie for a long time, and I can say I've never seen any couple more perfect for each other, than these two right here. The way they look at each other, the way she blushes when he looks at her, even after six years of knowing each other, the way they fit together when they're next to one another. I just want to say..." I was able to get out before I heard a babies cry in the crowd. I looked over and saw a mother, carrying what looked like a two month old, out of the room.

"I would just like to say...don't get pregnant too fast. Bad shit happens and you will always resent him for getting you pregnant, Rosalie. You will always love him...but a part of you will always hate him...because your baby just might not make it!" I screamed into the microphone. I tapped it, making sure it was on. "So, my advice...don't have sex...EVER! You'll get knocked up...be nine months pregnant...the baby won't make it...and your body will be ruined!" I shouted before I saw my father and Jasper come up to me.

"You made me fat! You made me fat for no reason!" I yelled, poking Jasper in the chest. "You had sex with me and made me fat! And for what?"

"Bella, come on. Let's go home." Jasper urged.

"Why? So we can fuck and you can get me pregnant again?" I screamed at him, causing him to turn red. "Well I don't wanna have sex! Ever again! Because I don't wanna get fat again!" I shouted before my father was pulling me off the stage. "Congratulations to the happy couple!" I said as I was being pulled down the stage. My father helped get me into the car, so Jasper could drive us home. The last thing I remembered was looking over at Jasper who was looking angrier than I'd seen him in years, and then I passed out.


	22. Younger Years

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Younger Years**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Rosalie's wedding had been perfect, and Bella had been holding up really well. It was the first time since we lost Jocelyn that she'd made a public appearance and I was proud of her. But, I could tell she was having a hard time when she downed shot after shot. I felt terrible for her. She was doing so much better than I expected, but I could tell she was fighting with herself everyday the baby wasn't with us. I smiled up at her, giving her speech for Rosalie and Emmett, when a baby began to cry. I saw her body go stiff and her face turn red as the mother carried the baby out of the room.

"I would just like to say...don't get pregnant too fast. Bad shit happens and you will always resent him for getting you pregnant, Rosalie. You will always love him...but a part of you will always hate him...because your baby just might not make it!" She screamed into the microphone, and I could see Rosalie and Emmett just starring up at her, as well as her parents. "So, my advice...don't have sex...EVER! You'll get knocked up...be nine months pregnant...the baby won't make it...and your body will be ruined!" She spoke into the microphone before Charlie and I made our way up to the stage to get her down.

"You made me fat! You made me fat for no reason!" She yelled, poking me in the chest. "You had sex with me and made me fat! And for what?"

"Bella, come on. Let's go home." I urged, trying to pull her down off the stage. I didn't want he to say anything she was going to regret. I knew she had no clue what she was saying, but her words still hurt.

"Why? So we can fuck and you can get me pregnant again?" Well I don't wanna have sex! Ever again! Because I don't wanna get fat again!" She shouted at me before Charlie was finally to drag her off the stage. "Congratulations to the happy couple!" She yelled as Charlie and I dragged her out to the car. It didn't take long for her to pass out, and I had to cary her up the three flights of stairs to our apartment.

I knew she was hurting, but she'd been so honest and hurtful with her words. Did she really resent me and hate a part of me for getting her pregnant? We'd always tried being careful, but she still managed to get pregnant. I changed her out of her gown, and put her in one of my t-shirts and pulled the covers on top of her. I changed my clothes before leaving the room, and walking into the room. My phone began ringing a fifteen minutes into an episode of _Friends_ I'd found.

"Hey, Alice." I greeted.

"How is she doing?" She asked, and I could tell she was worried sick. Bella wasn't the one to get really drunk, and she really wasn't the person to make a public scene.

"She's asleep. She passed out in the car."

"You know she didn't mean any of that? She knows it isn't your fault."

"I know, but...words like that still hurt, Alice." I sighed. "Is Rosalie upset?"

"No...she kind of broke out into a laughing fit once you left." She told me and I grew angry my sister would do that. "Not at what Bella said...just at the fact she's never seen her so...not herself...and she was talking about you two having sex right in front of Dad." She said, giggling herself. I hadn't even thought about Charlie hearing that, and my face grew hotter.

"Well, I'll have Bella call and apologize tomorrow."

"Don't bother. It happened, it's over and neither of them care, Jasper." She told me and I could hear Edward's voice in the back round. "I gotta go, Jasper. Bye!" She said and hung up. I un-muted the TV and went back to watching the episode of _Friends_ where Chandler and Monica sleep together when she gets way too drunk. When the episode was over, I made my way to our room and saw Bella in the same position I'd left her in when I left. I kissed the top of her head before turning off the lights and snuggling next to her.

It was a long night spent by the toilet for most of it. I've never seen her so sick after being drunk, and I hated it cause there was nothing I could do for her. Once I was certain she wasn't going to get sick anymore, I carried her back to bed and placed a trashcan next to her. I woke up long before she did the next morning and jumped in the shower to wash off the throw up that had gotten on me during her night at the toilet. I got everything I thought she would need ready before getting up, water, Asprin, a new set of clothes.

I came back inside from getting the mail, and she was laying in bed, her eyes open and I could tell her head was throbbing in pain.

"Good, you're finally up." I said, walking over to her and kissing her forehead.

"What...the fuck?" She asked as I handed her the pain killer and water. "What happened last night?"

"You had a lot of fun at Rosalie's wedding." I told her and she groaned. " You weren't the only one."

"Well, it was a wedding...I hope I wasn't the only one." She almost laughed.

"You were the only one to make it known you were drunk, though."

"What? Did I do something?" She asked, terror in her eyes.

"You...kinda made a speech."

"I made a what?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"The beginning of your was great but then you..."

"Heard a baby crying." She remembered, her face turning pink.

"Yeah, it went downhill from there." I told her, and I could tell she was putting the pieces back together of what happened.

"I don't resent you one bit and I most certainly don't hate you. At all. Not even one percent. I could never EVER hate you."

"I know that."I whispered, wanting to believe her. She'd been so quiet through all of this, even when she said she was feeling good. Ninety-nine percent of the time, she was hurting and there was nothing I could say or do to help make that pain go away.

"It's just when we...when we lost Jocelyn...something inside of me died with her. But, Jasper, I swear I don't hate you, and I'm so glad you're here with me. Even when we sit in silence...I know that if I need you for anything, you'll be here. I couldn't just sit in silence all by myself. Without you." She told me, tears in her eyes. It occurred to me that even if we did get pregnant again, and this one made it, my Bella would never be the same. I walked over to her, wrapping my hands tightly around her waist.

"You never have to be alone. No matter what...I'm always here." I whispered to her as her tears fell, wetting my t-shirt. She spent the rest of the day in bed, resting and apologizing to some of the people who were at the wedding. I could tell that our conversation was the beginning of a new life for us. We'd always been close and able to open up to one another, but I saw a new light in our relationship today.

* * *

The next day, I took a drive back home. I took the entire hour to think about my life with Bella. I knew marriage was hard, especially when you were young and newlyweds. But, I never thought my married life to Bella would be this difficult. I pulled into my old driveway and my mother came rushing outside, hugging me like we hadn't seen each other in years.

"How's Bella?" She asked. Bella was a second daughter to her, and it seemed like she loved her more than me sometimes.

"She's doing better." I sighed as we went inside. Marcus was sitting with Morgan, probably helping her with her homework. "Hey, Morg!" I said, ruffling her hair. Morgan and I grew close fast. I knew I had Rosalie, but we were so out of sync when we were younger, I never really got to be her 'big brother' I was just the kid who slept in the room next door.

"Hey! Don't do that!" She yelled, flattening her hair back down.

"Morgan, honey why don't you go play Blues Clues on my laptop." Marcus said and she raced out of the room. "You okay, Jazz? You look pale."

"Bella is having such a hard time with this." I sighed, sitting down as my mother handed me coffee. "I knew it was going to be hard...but..."

"Jasper, this is going to take a lot of time. She lost a child."

"SO DID I!" I screamed, standing up. "SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER TOO! EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED THESE LAST FOUR MONTHS HAS BEEN FOR HER! SELLING JOCELYN'S THINGS...REPAINTING THE NURSERY! THAT WAS ALL HER!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

"Jasper..." My mother whispered, trying to calm me down.

"NO! I'VE BEEN TIPTOEING AROUND HER AND WHAT SHE FEELS! BUT NO ONE HAS TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION WHAT I WANT! HOW I FEEL! IT'S ALL BEEN ABOUT BELLA! I yelled, and I could feel my heart rate picking up. "LOOSING HER KILLED SOMETHING INSIDE ME TOO!"

"Jasper, please calm down." Marcus told me, forcing me to sit back down. I could feel my mother begin to rub my shoulders as Marcus replaced the cup I'd thrown on the floor.

"Jocelyn...she was my daughter. We didn't even get to see her!" I cried, just thinking about what happened that terrible day four months ago.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean loosing Jocelyn didn't have any affect on you, but with Bella, it's a different kind of pain. She...she lived in Bella for nine months...they had a different bond than you did with your daughter."

"Why, Mom? Why would God do this?" I asked. "Is it punishment for all the shit I did when I was in high school? All the times Bella and I had sex when we weren't married?"

"Jasper, this isn't a punishment. Bad things, they happen to good people." Marcus added, sitting down next to me. "The reason Amy and I...waited so long to have Morgan was because she had three miscarriages early on in our relationship. We'd been careless when we were younger, before we got married. But, once we were finally married she was scarred she was going to loose another baby."

"W-what? You and Amy?" I asked, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Yeah, it was tough on her through the entire pregnancy. She didn't want to redo a nursery, pick out a name...and we barely had any supplies when Morgan was finally born. But, she loved our daughter from the moment she saw her."

"Marcus...what are you getting at?"

"I'm getting at, that things like this isn't punishment. Bad things happen, but sometimes even greater things can come from it."

"I just feel...so helpless. I feel like she's never going to want to have a kid again." I sighed. "And even if she does get pregnant...I don't want what Amy went through, to happen to Bella."

"Jasper...do you want to have another kid?" My mother asked, sitting down next to me. "I thought you weren't even ready for Jocelyn."

"I wasn't...and I probably won't ever be ready to be a father. But...waiting with Bella through labor...made me realize I wanted this. I wanted to hold her hand during labor, and I wanted to hold my child in my arms, and I wanted to bring her home from the hospital." I told her, and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Mom?"

"I just never thought I'd here those words come out of your mouth." She told me, kissing me on the cheek. "Jasper?"

"What, Mom?" I asked as I dished the chicken nuggets out for Morgan to eat.

"Marcus and I, we have something to tell you."She said, her cheeks turning pink.

"What?"

"Marcus...he proposed to me the other night before Rosalie's wedding." She told me, playing with the small ring on her left finger. "And I said...yes." She told me, and I could feel my heart stop for just a moment. I knew this was going to happen one day. She was only forty-four years old, and she couldn't be alone forever. And, I was happy for her. Marcus was a great guy and I knew he would take care of her.

"Daddy! Are you marrying Esme?" Morgan yelled, running into Marcus's arms. "Can I be the flower girl?"

"Of course you can my little princess." He answered, kissing her cheek. "Jasper?"

"Congratulations." I sighed, hugging my mother tightly. "I really am happy for you."

"You have no idea how much that means to hear you say that." She sighed, kissing my cheek. I hung around a little longer, but realized I'd left Bella alone long enough. I decided to head home and when I got there, she was no where to be found.

_Jasper,_

_Went to take a walk. I have my phone, be back soon._

_Love, Bella_

A note on the kitchen table said. I smiled at it as I made my way into the bathroom. I took my shower and changed into my PJ's and settled down on the couch with _The Breakfast Club_ on the TV. Bella walked in, looking happier than I'd seen her in months.

"What's up?" I asked, pausing the movie. She walked over to me and placed a book in my lap. "What's this?"

"Our story." She said, opening it and on the first page was a picture of us cutting the cake at our wedding, with the title **LOVE STORY** written in Bella's neat script on the top. "I think the title fits perfectly." She said as I continued looking through it. She had pictures of the backyard picnic our families had planned when the first moved in, to the last picture we'd taken when she was pregnant with Jocelyn.

"This is wonderful." I sighed as I closed the book, looking into her eyes. "Why'd you do this?"

"Because, I've been thinking a lot since yesterday."

"And?"

"And, I realized that when I'm with you...everything works out. We didn't think we'd overcome anything we went through...but we did. But, I also realized being young together...was the best time of my life." She admitted, leaning in and kissing me.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"I think so." She sighed, as we laid back on the couch together. "You are everything I'm ever going to want. Weather we someday have another child or not. This is us, Jasper."

"It's our own little Heaven." I said, kissing the top of her head. We fell asleep that night, closer than we had in months. She was finally coming to terms with the loss of our child and I couldn't have been more proud.


	23. Where I Belong

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Where I Belong**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Jasper and I woke up next to each other after falling asleep on the couch. My neck was sore and I couldn't feel my left hand, but I didn't care. I'd gotten the most sleep I had in months, and Jasper and I were on the road to recovering. I shook him awake, and I could tell we'd made a bad choice falling asleep on the couch. We jumped into the shower together for the first time in a while and got dressed and headed to brunch at Esme's.

We pulled into the driveway and I was surprised to see Alice's car next door. It was her weekend with Edward, and she never missed those. We walked inside, and to my pleasant surprise, Edward had agreed to come back this weekend, knowing this brunch was importnant to everyone. The food was amazing as always, everyone had forgotten about my drunken speech, and Morgan was making everyone laugh as usual.

"Excuse me!" Marcus said overtop of everyone, clinking his glass of orange juice. I saw Jasper get him phone out, and begin to play with it, but paid no attention to him as I saw Esme stand next to Marcus.

"Marcus and I have some pretty good news." She said, her cheeks turning pink.

"You're pregnant?!" Alice guessed, but they were both quick to shake their head no.

"Marcus and I are engaged to be married." She told everyone, holding out a small ring on her finger. I heard a muffled scream coming form Jasper's phone and realized he'd called Rosalie so she could listen in. "He proposed before Rosalie's wedding the other night." Alice and my mother both screamed before heading over to her and hugging her tightly. Esme was like a second mother to me and I couldn't have been more happy.

"Congratulations, Esme." I whispered, giving her a tight squeeze. Once the initial shock had worn off, everyone was settled back in their seats, talking wedding.

"How big were you thinking, Mom?" Jasper asked as Morgan slipped into his lap.

"Not big at all. Family and close friends. That's it." She answered.

"We were thinking of doing the ceremony and reception in the backyard." Marcus explained to us. "We don't want to make a big fuss about it."

"Alice?" Esme asked, and Alice's face lit up like a Christmas Tree. "Would you do us the honor in planning our wedding? Along with Rosalie." She was quick to add, realizing Rosalie was still on the phone.

"I would LOVE to!" She squealed, happy to be planning yet another wedding. I looked around the room and couldn't help but smile. Five years ago, I couldn't picture our families getting as close as they had. I expected a friendship, but nothing like this. I looked over to my father who was talking to Jasper about something and smiled at the memory I had of him saying Jasper was becoming more like a son to him everyday. I laughed as I heard Alice and Rosalie talking about the wedding already, knowing they were the best of friends. I glanced over at my mother and Esme and saw a friendship that looked like forty years old, not just five.

"Do you think you'll have anymore kids?" My mother asked as we retreated to the living room.

"At my age? Come on Renee." She laughed, sitting next to Marcus.

"Well, Halle Berry did it. Why couldn't you?"

"I think we're both past that time in our lives. I have two wonderful kids," She answered, looking down at Jasper who was helping Morgan put a puzzle together. "And Marcus has a beautiful daughter. I think it's all the kids we need." Esme explained and I knew why she was saying no. After your late forties, pregnancy gets scarier, and Esme's pregnancy's had been difficult. Both of them were premature, and had to be in the NICU for a month before they could go home. Her and Carlisle wanted more, but with his demanding schedule, and her past dificulties, they didn't want to risk it.

"Well, the world will be missing out." My mother laughed. Alice and Edward said goodbye too soon, saying it was a long drive back to Houston and then it was just the six of us. My mother and Esme continued to talk wedding details while my father, Jasper, and Marcus tried fixing the leaky sink upstairs in Rosalie's old bathroom. After another hour, Jasper and I decided to take off, just wanting some alone time.

"Your mother told me what happened yesterday." I told him once we were on the highway back to Dallas.

"Told you what?" He asked nervously.

"About your breakdown." I whispered. I felt horrible that is how he felt, especially since it was true. I'd been selfish these last few months, and I never really asked him how he was feeling about losing Jocelyn. "I'm so so sorry."

"You don't need to be."

"Would you quit saying that?" I asked because that's all he said. "You lost a child too, not just me. I should have been thinking about you when I said I wanted to see the things in the nursery and paint it back. I've been selfish Jasper."

"I didn't mean you were being selfish." He lied and I knew he was doing that to spare me.

"Yes you did, Jasper." I said, bluntly. "But, it's the truth. I just wish you would have come and talked to me about it."

"I didn't want to upset you even more. You were such a mess...I didn't think I really needed to talk to you about my feelings."

"Talking about it helps me." I whispered, grabbing his hand in mine. "I'm not a hundred percent yet...but when I'm in the group sessions, talking about it helps." I told him. He pulled me close to him as he drove and the rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence.

* * *

Since they wanted such a small wedding, it didn't take long to plan. Only ten months after getting engaged, it was already time for them to marry. Esme had asked Jasper and Rosalie to walk her down the aisle, since her father had passed away right after Jasper was born. It'd been over a year since we lost Jocelyn and we'd even talked about getting pregnant in the future. But, as I looked down at the little plus sign, I realized the future, was happening soon than we both thought.

"Hey, babe are you about," Jasper asked as he came into the bathroom. I jumped back and tried hiding it, but it was too late and he already saw it. "Ready to go. Bells? What is that?"

"A pregnancy test." I whispered, placing it on the counter so I could wash my hands. He walked over to me and picked up the test. He picked it, saw the plus sign, and began to shake much like he had the first time.

"You're...we're...it's..." He stuttered.

"Jasper?" I asked as his eyes finally met mine. "I'm really pregnant. We're going to have another shot at our family."

"How? We were being extra careful."

"I know but I switched birth control since the others were giving me cramps."

"We used condoms while we waited for it to finally kick in." He said, and I could see the the wheels turning in his head, trying to understand this.

"One night, after Alice's wedding shower...I was kinda drunk and we were eager and we skipped the condom." I was afraid he was going to freak out again, like he had for the nine months during my last pregnancy. He just wasn't ready, and I knew and understood that. But, I wanted him to be excited and ready for this one. However, he walked over to me and lifted me into his arms.

"Bella!" He screeched as he spun me around in the tiny bathroom. "We're having a baby!"

"Yeah...I mean I wanna wait until a doctors appointment to confirm it...but I've taken like ten of these this week and they were all positive!" I said as he sat me down on the vanity.

"I love you, and I love this baby." He said, placing his hand on my belly before kissing me. After a few more minutes alone, we finished getting ready and headed down to Blooming Grove for the ceremony. It really was a small wedding, only about fifty people there. Jasper and I walked up to Rosalie's old room where Esme was getting ready. I opened the door, and my breath was taken away.

Esme was a beautiful woman and looked really good for a forty-four year old. But this dress, made her even more beautiful. It was crisp white, and was a straight dress, down to the floor. It was covered with lace and hugged her curves perfectly. Jasper tried so hard not to looked moved, but I could see his smile grow.

"Esme! You look gorgeous!" I gushed, walking over to hug her. Esme had chosen a fifties themed wedding, the bridesmaids dressed were bright pink, and looked like they were taken right from the movie_ Hairspray_. Everything was vintage, and it was perfect for her.

"Thank you, Bella. What's got you two so flustered looking?" She asked as she put the last pin in her hair. I looked at Jasper and smiled, there was no hiding it from Esme.

"Bella's pregnant!" Jasper squealed. It was amazing, I never expected Jasper to be so happy for this baby.

"Oh my god! That's wonderful!" She said, hugging us both. A few minutes later, Alice came into the room and said it was time. My mother, Alice and I along with Marcus's two brother lined up at the door and began our walk down the aisle. Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper began walking down the aisle and I hadn't seen Esme that happy in years, since Carlisle died.

The wedding was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen. They looked so in love, so happy. It was hard to imagine being happy with someone else if Jasper were to die. But, seeing the two of them up there, the biggest smiles on their faces, I realized that it would be possible to have another relationship and still love those who have passed. I still heard Esme talk about Carlisle, and in front of Marcus. Marcus never minded, and listened to her when she would cry on the anniversary of his death.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Marcus Voltora!" The minister exclaimed when they finally said their 'I do's' I felt tears forming in my eyes when Marcus gently kissed Esme, and I saw the love they shared through that one kiss. I glanced over at Jasper who also had tears in his eyes. Pictures didn't take very long, and soon enough, the lawn had been turned into a reception hall. I took my seat with Jasper at the head table, and watched as the happy couple enjoyed each other's company.

Dinner had come and gone, and now people began giving their speeches to the couple. Rosalie was the first to go, and could barely make it through she was crying so hard. Once Marcus got up to the microphone, everyone became very quiet and attentive.

"It was seven years ago I'd found out that a buddy of mine, had passed away. And seven years ago, I found out my Amy had also died. I never thought I would be the same, I didn't think I could ever love again. But then, I bumped into my lovely, Esme in a coffee shop, and we got to talking. We talked about everything from the weather, to how we were handling the deaths of our loved ones. We talked on the phone every single night, for three years before I even had the courage to as her out on a real date.

"When I picked her up that night, her make-up done and dressed in a skirt, I knew at that moment that I did want to love again. And I wanted to love again with Esme in my arms. Esme, you are my world now, and I will do everything in my power to protect you. I love you very much and can't wait to start the rest of our lives tonight." He said, raising his glass. We all toasted to that, and with his the speeches were over.

"How do you feel?" Jasper whispered in my ear as Marcus shared a dance with Morgan. He only found out I was pregnant less than twelve hours ago, yet his whole personality has changed towards it.

"I'm fine, baby." I said cupping his cheek with my hand. "I'm fine, the baby's fine."

"The baby?" Alice questioned as she came up to us. "What baby?" She asked, a smile creeping on her face. Alice was too nosy and too smart to think anything but I was pregnant.

"I'm pregnant!" I whispered, I didn't want to cause a scene. It wasn't my wedding and after Rosalie's wedding, I didn't want anyone looking at me. But, Alice's shriek did the opposite of what I wanted, and drew everyone's attention, even Marcus's.

"Your pregnant!" She screamed, hugging me tightly. I could here people's murmers, and whispers, and I saw everyone else in my family walking over to me. "Are you sure?"

"I've taken like ten pregnancy tests this week and they were all positive. I'm going to wait for the doctor to get a real answer, but yeah. I'm sure." I said, and Alice burst into tears and hugged me. Once our secret was out, it turned into the 'Bella and Jasper are pregnant!' event, rather than Esme's wedding. But, Esme, like everyone else joined in and hugged us, and congratulated us.

After the reception was over, Jasper picked Morgan, who was staying with us while they were honeymooning, and placed her in her booster seat. We said our goodbye's to everyone before getting on the hour long journey to our place. Once we were home, and Morgan was safely on the couch, Jasper and I had time to ourselves, for the first time all day.

"The wedding was gorgeous." I whispered as he unzipped my dress. I felt his hands wrap around my shoulders as he kissed the back of my neck. "Jasper...babe we can't."

"We can be quiet." He whispered, unclasping my bra.

"You've...you've never...been...shit!" I groaned as he began massaging my breasts. I turned around and began unbuckling his belt, pulling down his pants. Just as I got his shirt on the ground, there was a loud nock on the door, signaling Morgan was awake. "We'd better get used to this." I said, pulling on my t-shirt.

"Hold on, Morg!" Jasper shouted through the door as he put on his sweats. "Get used to what?"

"Being interupted." I said as I opened the door, revealing a very bouncy Morgan.

"Morgan...what are you doing up?" Jasper asked, trying to hide his annoyance.

"I woke up to go to the bathroom...and then found the cake you brought home from Daddy's!" She exclaimed. She'd already had so much sugar at the wedding and now more when we got home. I knew she was going to be up all night. Jasper and I spent the next four hours, singing, reading stories, giving her warm milk and it wasn't until five in the morning she finally fell asleep. She woke up an hour later, and threw up everything she tried to eat last night. Jasper and I both agreed this was good practice for the future with the little guy or girl growing inside me.

The next week was one of the best weeks Jasper and I had spent together. Morgan had us bouncing from one place to the other, and was as lively as ever. Morgan was like a little sister to the two of us, and we loved having her. Marcus had done a great job raising her, especially since he'd done it alone. She was very respectful towards Jasper and I, and always listened when we told her what needed done.

It was finally time for our doctor's appointment to confirm my pregnancy. My mother and father had driven up to watch Morgan so Jasper could focus all his attention on me and our child. The drive was silent, both of us were nervous that all of the tests were wrong, and I really wasn't pregnant. We had already begun to love this child, and we couldn't wait to hear the news.

"Hello, how are you two together?" The doctor asked as she came into the room.

"Good...nervous though." I said as I rubbed my stomach. Jasper gripped my hand tightly, and as I glanced over, looked just as nervous as I was.

"Don't be nervous. You said over the phone you took about ten at home pregnancy tests and they were all positive correct?" She asked and I only nodded. "Take home pregnancy tests can be wrong...but not ten times normally." She said as she grabbed the jelly to put on my stomach. She turned on the machine, and placed it on my stomach. I closed my eyes as she looked up to the screen.

"Can you tell us anything?" I heard Jasper asked.

"Yes, I can." She said, sounding happy. "You two are going to be parents in about seven months."

"What? I...I really am pregnant?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears of joy.

"Yes, you really are. You see that tiny little thing there?" She asked, pointing to the screen. She was pointing to a small, little peanut looking thing on the screen. "That is your baby." She told us and both Jasper and I both burst into tears of joy, both of us couldn't believe we were really going to get a chance to have our family. The doctor explained to us that what happened with Jocelyn, probably wouldn't happen to us again. Although she couldn't gaurentee us one hundred percent, she told us it was very, very unlikely. Jasper and I were going to be happy family, with a son or daughter of our own.


	24. No Hell Below

**Chapter Twenty-Four: No Hell Below**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

It had been a crazy couple of months at work. It seemed there were more pieces of scum living in this town than ever before. But, I couldn't complain. I loved my jobs and I loved being able to help kids in need of help. It made me feel like I was needed, like I was worth something in this world. Home had been pretty hectic as well. Bella was now five months pregnant, and her cravings got more and more strange. Tacos with chocolate on top, anchovies all by themselves. There were so many things I didn't know why she was eating I couldn't even count.

We'd decided we wanted to be surprised if it were a boy or girl. My mother had been surprised with both Rosalie and I, and Renee had been surprised with Alice and they both said waiting was half the fun. They said they learned patients, something needed in parenting.

"Your doctor's appointment is earlier than normal, right?" I asked Bella over the phone the day of our monthly check-up.

"Only a half hour early. You really don't need to come, my mom's here." She told me.

"I said I'd be at every appointment...and I'm going to be at every appointment." I told her. My father tried as hard as he could to be home with my mother while she was pregnant. But, with his schedule and responsibilities at work, it was hard for him to be there all the time. He was even all the way across the country when my mother went into labor with Rosalie, and thankfully it took almost twenty-four hours until she delivered or he would have missed her birth. I didn't want to happen with Bella and I, so I insisted I'd be at every appointment.

"Okay, I just thought it might make your life easier."

"Nigel knows I gotta be with you, babe. They normally only last half hour anyway." I said as I noticed Shannon, my best friend at work, entering my office. "Bells, I gotta go. I'll pick you at up three, okay?"

"Sounds good. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye honey." I said, hanging up the phone, focusing on Shannon. "What's up?"

"Nigel needs to see you. Asap." She said, the look on her face tense. I put my computer to sleep and grabbed my keys as I got up and followed her to Nigel's office. I walked inside and there was a girl, about ten, sitting on the window ledge. My heart broke at the sight of her. There were bruises covering her arms, face, and probably legs, her right arm was in a cast, and there was a bandage wrapping her ankle.

"Nigel...Nigel, what's going on?" I asked as I shut the door.

"Corey, come over here." He asked gently as he helped her down off the window ledge. "Corey, this is Jasper."

"Hi." She whispered, hiding behind Nigel.

"Corey, Shannon is going to take you to get a snack. Anything you want." Nigel said as Shannon grabbed her hand and took her out of the room. Once the door was shut, Nigel's face grew serious and pained. "Abused. Raped. Almost killed."

"How many times was she raped?" I asked as my hands balled into fists.

"At least three years. Her neighbor." He said and my legs gave out. I fell into a chair by his desk, and my breathing grew heavy.

_"You are such a polite kid, you know that, Jasper?" He asked as I sat at the dinning room table and did my homework._

_"Really? My mom says I'm a brat." I joked, focusing on my Social Studies homework. I never saw it coming. No one did. Mr. James was a great man in the building. Always offering to apartment sit when someone would go on vacation. Would always open his home to people who got locked out. Always showing his kindness when a baby was born, or his condolance when there was a death. No one suspected him to be a creep who raped boys for fun. I was one of them...until he shoved his dick up my ass._

_"How's the homework coming?" He asked, placing a couple cookies in front of me. I grabbed one happily and stuffed my face with it._

_"Great!" I answered, a mouth full of cookie. "I'm done!"_

_"Done already? You're a lot smarter than I thought you were." He joked as I put my things back in my bag. "You wanna watch a movie?"_

_"Sure...can it be something my mom wouldn't let me watch?"_

_"Sure...as long as this is between us." He said, winking. He led me into the living room._

_"Where's Mrs. James?" I asked as he put the DVD in the player._

_"She's visiting her sister today. She just had her third baby." He told me, sitting on the couch far from me._

_"Three kids? I can barely live with one other sibling." I laughed as he pressed PLAY. "Saving Private Ryan?" I asked, I'd always wanted to watch it, but mom would never let me._

_"I doubt your mother lets you watch this." He laughed as the opening scene began. I was so into what was happening in the movie, I didn't even notice him moving closer to me on the couch. After a while of his sitting basically on top of me, I grew uncomfortable and tried to move. I was stuck. Suddenly, the movie stopped and grabbed me, tying me to the couch with rope that had been attached. I tried screaming, but he out his hand over my mouth so I couldn't. In a blur, he was pantless, and so was I_.

I looked down at the scars the ropes left that night and shook with fright. It had been such a long since I thought about what he did to me so vividly. It was something I'd never forget, but to relive it in my head was a different story.

"Jasper? Are you alright?" Nigel asked once I finally came back down to earth.

"Fine." I lied. "So, what's going on?"

"Her family found out...they call the police but the mans disappeared." He explained. "Corey needs to go into foster care until they find a new home somewhere else. They need to get as far away as possible from Dallas."

"Okay, I'll look what home would be best for her." I said, standing up.

"Jasper...that's not all?"

"She has siblings who were abused?"

"No, she was the only one he touched. Her parents don't want her in a foster home."

"Well what do they expect us to do?" I asked.

"They want her to live with one of us." He said and I only starred. We'd never been ones to take in the kids we worked with, and this was out of character for him. "And I think it would benefit her to live with you and Bella."

"Me and Bella?" I asked and he nodded. "Nigel, I don't know. Bella's five months pregnant..she's already irratable. I don't know if having Corey come live with us would be a good idea."

"Jasper, she needs someone."

"Then send her to Shannon's place or Greg's."

"Jasper...you are one of the employee's who understand what these kids went through." He debated. I wanted to help, but Bella and I had so much to think about. I checked my watch and grabbed my jacket from the desk.

"Bella has a doctor appointment. I have to go, I'll to her about it." I said, walking out and slamming the door behind me. I felt like it was almost selfish for him to ask me to do this. I would love to help a child get back on track, but it would be too much. My mother had been feeling sick for a while, and we were taking Morgan with us anytime we could and she was enough.

I pulled into the parking lot of our apartment complex, surprised to see my mothers car parked next to Bella's. It was normally the weekends when we took Morgan since she was in school during the week. I walked into the apartment to find my mother, Marcus, and Bella sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked after giving Bella a kiss. "We gotta get going for this doctor's appointment."

"Your mother says she has...news." Bella gulped. I looked over at my mother, who looked distraught over whatever she was about to tell us.

"Oh my god." I gasped, trying not to jump to conclusions. "The cancer isn't back...is it?" I panicked.

"No, Jasper. The cancer is not back." She said and I could feel myself letting out a big breath, calm coming over my body.

"Then...what is it?" Bella asked. Her and Marcus looked at each other before my mother began digging in her bag, finding a piece of paper. She slid it across the table and Bella picked it up. I looked over her shoulder, and my eyes widened. She had handed us a sonegram, and the baby looked no bigger than a peanut. "Esme?" Bella asked after looking at it.

"The reason I've been feeling sick," She began before looking at Marcus. "Is because I am pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I asked. My mother said that my sisters and I were all she needed and she didn't want anymore. "I thought the doctors said you couldn't have anymore kids?"

"They didn't think I could. Most of the time, after going through chemo after the kind of cancer I had...your ovaries are all messed up." She answered. Bella burst into tears and stood up to hug my mother. My mother being pregnant was something I couldn't picture, but both of them being pregnant at the same time is another story. It was something that only happened in movies.

"Congratulations, mom." I told her once the shock had worn off. After a few more hugs, and screams from Renee when she came back from the store, Bella and I headed off to our appointment. "I wanna run something by you." I said as we pulled onto the street the office was on.

"Shoot."

"So, Nigel called me into his office today and there was this ten year old girl sitting there. She was so badly hurt, Bella. Her arm was broken, she had bruises all over her body. Nigel told me she was almost killed."

"Was she raped?" She asked, not facing me. I never talked about the kids that I helped, or tried to help.

"Yes...by her next door neighbor. They finally called the cops but he's no where to be found." I explained and I could see the tears streaming down her face. "Bella, they asked if we would take her in while her parents find a new place to stay."

"Stay with us? In our home?"

"Yes. I know you're pregnant and I know this would be biting off more than we can chew...but Bella you should have seen the look on her face."

"Jasper, I don't know if it would be such a good idea..."

"Bella...I never asked for help so I never got any. This girl...she's asking for help...I need to help her, Bella. Or I won't feel right." I said and she cupped my face with her hand. I knew at that moment, that I'd won and we were about to become resposible for a ten year old girl named Corey. We got out of the car and walked into the doctors office. Bella and I decided not to feel scarred through the entire pregnancy, so we were optomistic at every appointment.

"Hello, you two." Doctor Mitchel greeted as she came into the room. "How you feeling, Bella?"

"Great." She said as she laid down and the doctor lifted her gown to prepare for the ultrasound.

"Any more sickness?"

"A little here and there but nothing compared to the first few months." Bella answered as the jelly was squeezed onto her growing stomach. I tightened my grip in her hand as the doctor placed the machine on her stomach and held my breath as she found the baby.

"And, there is your baby." She said and Bella and only starred. There really was a person growing inside of her. I had seen it when she was pregnant the first time, but this was even more real. I was ready for this baby, and I wasn't freaking out over him or her. He or she was already so big, and I could see every body part distinctly.

"Wow." I whispered as I saw tears streaming down her face. "That's our baby."

"Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asked as Bella and I came back down to earth. She looked at me and I shook my head. It was a surprise when people didn't have the technology we do now, we could wait.

"No, thanks though." Bella said as they began cleaning her up. We finished in the office, got our sonegrams and left to go to my office. We took a few minutes before getting out and going inside. We had just taken on the well being of an abused ten year old, and neither of us knew how to handle this. We walked into Nigel's office, hand in hand and I saw Corey sitting on the same window ledge as when I first saw her, _Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone_ in her hand.

"That was my favorite book when I was your age." Bella said, putting her bag on the seat. "What chapter are you on?"

"The one where Harry and Hagrid go to Diagon Alley." Corey answered quietly.

"I loved that chapter. Hagrid was one of my favorite characters." Bella said, making Corey giggle. She went back to reading and Nigel led us out of the room to a conference room next door. "She seems like a sweet girl."

"One of the sweetest I'd ever dealt with. So, can I assume you've agreed to taking this on?"

"Yeah," Bella sighed. "But can I ask why her parents don't want her in foster care?"

"They are afraid if they put her in foster care, they won't get her back." Nigel sighed. I heard the door swing open and close and turned around to see a couple coming inside and sitting down. "Bella and Jasper, this is Simon and Vivian. Corey's parents."

"Hello." I said, shaking the mans hand. They look like they'd been through hell the last couple weeks and I couldn't blame them. Their daughter was abused and the creep couldn't be found. It was the look my mother had on her face for about week after I told her what had happened.

"Thank you so much for letting our daughter into your home." Vivian said as we got to talking. "I'm just so afraid he'll follow us and kill her."

"It's our pleasure. She seems like a sweet girl." Bella said.

"She is. Don't worry, she's a very independent ten year old. We love spending time with our daughter...she would just like to spend time with the people in her books, rather than real people." Simon laughed and I looked at Bella. She was that same way.

"I was the same way growing up. Books...they were a good escape for me. Made everything seem better all around." Bella said.

"This won't be too much on you, will it?" Vivian asked, looking at Bella's baby bump. "We don't want you to be burdened with her."

"No, it should be fine." I said to them, putting my hand on Bella's belly. "Just out of curiosity, how long do you think? Until she'd be back with you?"

"I'd say...nine months. Just so we can be sure he hasn't followed them." Nigel spoke up. We talked for a bit longer before Vivian and Simon were taken out of the room to say goodbye to their daughter. I couldn't image what she must have been feeling. I couldn't think about going through what I went through, and then being pulled away from my family. After they left. Corey was brought in and Nigel left the three of us alone.

"So, you ready to go home?" I asked. She nodded and I took the backpack she had with her. We led her to the car and I could see her hesitation. We were strangers, taking her home with us this normally doesn't happen. "So, Corey, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I'm the middle child stuck in between two sets of twins." She whispered, but I could see the small smile in the rear view mirror. "I have three brothers and one sister."

"And she was the only one abused?" Bella whispered. "What are their names? How old are they?"

"Well the older ones are Aaron and Jordan...two boys. And the younger ones are Jamie...girl and Devin." she answered. "I only really get along with Aaron though. The rest kind of gang up on me."

"That sucks." I laughed. "But, at least you have your big brother."

"Yeah, he taught me how to read and for that I will always be thankful." She laughed. This wasn't going to be easy by any means, but I could tell she was a person who could easily adapt.

"We'll get you enrolled in the school distrect tomorrow. How does that sound?" Bella asked as she made dinner that night. We had gone out and bought her the essentials for the next few days until we could go out and shop. We felt badly because she was going to be sleeping on the pull out couch since in just a few days, we were putting the nursery together, but she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Good. I'm in the fifth grade." She said proudly.

* * *

A week had passed since Corey was placed in mine and Bella's care and it had been a great week. Corey was able to get her cast off and the bruises were healing. She was the new girl in school, but she was fitting in greatly. She'd already made a great friend who had been over a few times so they could do homework together. I now knew why Rosalie had my father wrapped around her finger. Little girls were precious, and I found myself slipping under her spell.

"Did you get the paint?" Bella asked as I stepped inside the apartment Friday afternoon. I held up the paint cans and she squealed. This was the beginning of our family and getting ready for him or her was half the fun. My mother had gotten us a discount on all of the baby things we needed, and were were going to make this as nice a nursery as we could.

"You gonna stick around?" I asked as I changed into old clothes.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea with the fumes. Alice is gonna come by and we're going to finish making the ceremony song list." She said as there was a knock on the door. Our families were trying to be supportive, but they just couldn't understand our thinking. We were just about to become new parents and we were on a tight enough budget as it was. But Alice, being the great sister she was, welcomed Corey like an old friend.

"Hey, Alice." I said as I came into the living room.

"Hey, where's Corey? I brought her something." She said as Corey came in from the kitchen. Corey, like everyone else, had taken an easy liking to Alice and was always excited when we mentioned her. "Hey, this is for you."

"It's not my birthday." Corey said as she accepted the bag.

"I know...but it doesn't have to be your birthday for a present. Open it." She urged. Corey gently took the thing out of the gift bag and unwrapped it from the tissue paper. Alice had gotten her what looked like a journal, and Corey looked kind of confused. "It's to write your thoughts down. About boys, and friends, these two." She said, motioning to Bella and I. "I found it theraputic to write down how I was feeling."

"Thank you...so much." Corey said as though she'd just received a gold necklace. "I'll write in it everyday."

"Good." Alice said, beaming down at Corey. The two of them left not long after, leaving just Corey and myself.

"Pizza or Chinese?" I asked, grabbing takeout menus.

"Pizza for sure." she answered, sitting at the kitchen table. "Just cheese."

"Just cheese pizza coming up." I said. We spent the time waiting for the pizza, watching Night at the Museum and then she chose Inspector Gatget for once the pizza arrived.

"Where are you going?" She asked as I stood up to get started on the nursery.

"I gotta start the nursery or Bella will have a fit." I answered. "Wanna help?" I asked and she smiled, standing up. She changed and then the two of us began the paint process. "You wanna call home later tonight?"

"No!" She answered immediately. "I'm pretty sure they don't even miss me." She said, sadly. "So, how did you and Bella meet?" She asked. We spent the rest of the evening talking about mine and Bella's relationship and she 'oooed' and 'awwwed' like it was a movie. After two hours of painting, we both declared we'd had enough and she jumped in the shower. Bella got home not long after and we cuddled on the couch until she came out.

"Jasper told me your love story today." Corey told Bella as we turned the couch into her bed. "It's really cute."

"I guess it is." Bella said, winking at me.

"It totally is! My parents met at a bar. How lame is that?" She laughed. Once her head hit the pillow, Corey was out like a light and Bella and I retreated to our room.

"I'm really glad we did this." She whispered, curling into my side. "Corey is such a sweet girl and she deserves this happy home.

"Yeah, she really does." I said, kissing the top of her head and turning off the light.


	25. Skies are Blue

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Skies are Blue**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I'll admit, I had major doubts when we decided to bring Corey in. But this last month had been one of the best. Her parents had brought her up well, despite what she'd been through. Jasper was able to convince her to go to therapy and she agreed she'd go, only if Jasper was with her. I knew that if this baby was a girl, she'd be spoiled rotten, even more so than Rosalie was. Corey wasn't even ours and he was under her spell.

The thing that bothered me most was she never seemed to want to talk to her family, even her big brother Aaron. Whenever we'd ask, she'd make up the excuse they probably didn't even mis her. But Jasper pointed out to me it was her choice and I couldn't force her. So, the two of us sent emails about what was going on with her, but that was all the contact we had with her family.

She was great with everyone she came into contact with. Once our family accepted that she was staying, they welcomed her like a cousin who we hadn't seen in years. Corey was happy to be apart of the PG rated version of Alice's bachelorette party and helped me plan every detail. She was also very helpful when Jasper wasn't around. If I dropped something, she'd pick it up, and she was quick to do as I asked her to do. I was beginning to love this girl like my own daughter, and I knew it would be a painful goodbye in just eight months.

"What do you think...lion or hippo?" I asked, holding up the wall paper that would be in the nursery.

"I think lion goes better with yellow...but the hippo is so cute!" She squealed. She insisted on being apart of building the nursery with Jasper and I and neither of us could refuse.

"I'm thinking lion...just cause it matches the yellow better." I told her, and her smile faded somewhat. "But, I'll get a little frame and we can use the hippos that way. Sound good?"

"Perfect!" She laughed as we left the room to go start dinner. "Have you and Jasper thought of any names yet?"

"Well for a girl, I like Avery Catherine...but he doesn't like it so much." I said, putting the chicken in the over. As soon as I began to stand, I began feeling immense pain in my lower abdomen and had to grab the counter for support. I saw Corey stand up in worry, and walked closer to me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She asked helping me into a chair.

"Yeah. I'm..." I began to say before another sharp pain began in my abdomen. I tried to breathe through it, but it was excrusiating. "Cor, can you call Jasper for me?" I asked and she ran into the other room to grab my cell. She came running back, shoving the phone to my ear.

"Babe, what's going on?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"It feels like I'm having contractions...but I'm only at six months." I told him as another one hit. "Jasper, I'm really scarred."

"Honey, I'm stuck in traffic...there was a car accident in the tunnels."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Have Corey call 911. I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as I can." He said, his voice rushed.

"Okay. Jasper?" I asked, trying to fight off tears.

"What baby?"

"I love you." I whispered as Corey came up behind me and began rubbing my back.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." He said and hung up. Corey grabbed the phone from me and went into the other room. She came back minutes later, a small bag in her hands and turned off the over.

"They said they'd be here in five minutes." She said as she helped me into the living room. I was so thankful to have Corey here with me, because I would have been in tears had I been alone. It didn't take long for the EMS to get there and they helped me down the stairs and into the ambulance. It was a quick drive to the hospital and I was put in a room almost immediately.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Corey asked as I got into the bed.

"Scarred. Check my phone, see if Jasper called." I said and she dug in my bag. Thankfully, she said he'd be there in five minutes and he kept to his word. The wait for Doctor Mitchel was long and scary as Jasper paced around the room and Corey tried to keep me calm by reading Harry Potter out loud. There was a knock at the door and everyone became tense as the doctor came inside.

"Hi, Bella. You're having contractions?" She asked as Jasper came over to hold my hand.

"Yeah, on and off for the past hour. I'm only six months along...it's not time yet?" I panicked.

"Do not panic yet. These are most likely Braxton Hicks and should pass soon." She told me. She did a normal exam and came back smiling. "Just as I thought. You are not going into labor. But, I am going to do a quick ultrasound." She said as a nurse brought in the tools she'd need. She placed the tool over my stomach and the beat of our babies heart was music to my ears.

"Is the baby okay?" Corey asked.

"He or she is doing just fine. Perfect heart rate and your vitals are great so I don't see an stress on the baby." She said, standing up. "You are free to go whenever you need to." She said and left. The three of us let out a sigh of relief as Jasper helped me up so I could get dressed.

"You never got a chance to tell me what you like for a boy." Corey said as we drove home. I laughed at her, acting so normal after something so scary happened.

"Well, I like Bentley." I told her, looking back at her. "But, Jasper is an old fashion namer..."

"Hey! Jocelyn wasn't that old!" He defended.

"For boys anyway. He likes Nicholas." I told her.

"That's like...so boring!" Corey exclaimed. "Put them together. Bentley Nicholas. Sounds awesome!" I looked over at Jasper who had a small grin on his face.

"I like that." I whispered and by the look on his face, Jasper did too. Since dinner had probably gone bad, we decided to head to a local diner and eat. It had been a long day and I fell asleep on the way home, causing Jasper to carry me upstairs.

* * *

Another two weeks and it was finally time for my sister's wedding. It seemed like these two had been waiting to get married since they got engaged right after high school graduation. But Alice know how important school was to Edward and respected he wanted to finish school before the wedding. So, here we were, three weeks after their college graduation in a room full of bridesmaids and flower girls. I looked like a whale in my dress, but Alice of course looked sensational.

She said the minute she saw Beauty and the Beast she wanted a princess wedding, and a princess wedding she got. Her dress was huge, scrunched at the bottom with gems covering the top. She'd grown accoustumed to heals, and was wearing six inch ones for her wedding. It was hard not to be taken away by the sight of her. She'd picked out light pink bridesmaids dresses, and it was the perfect shade. I was thrilled this day had finally arrived. My best friend was getting married, and since I was pregnant, I was even more emotional than normal.

"Alice!" I screeched as I walked in after she'd gotten into her dress. She was always beautiful, but she really did look like a princess.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Breath taking." I heard Jasper say as he came into the room. Him and Edward hadn't gotten as close and he wasn't in the wedding, but since he was practically Alice's older brother, took a big part in the wedding.

"Hey thanks!" Alice laughed, nudging him in the side. I was glad Alice and Jasper had come to love each other. It would have been hard to say 'I do' knowing Alice disapproved. But she was the one who kept me going in my relationship with him when I thought we were doomed. I owed her everything. "Oh my god." She sighed as it got closer to walking down the aisle.

"What?" I asked, stepping behind her to put her veil on.

"I'm about to becoming Mrs. Edward Masen. This isn't happening."

"I know, that's how I felt." I whispered, glancing over at Jasper who was keeping Morgan busy. "But, saying those "I do's' were the best thing I'd ever experienced. I just wish she...or he was hear to see this." I said, placing my hand over my stomach. Both my mother and Esme said I was lucky. They both said they looked like whales when they were almost seven months pregnant, and I was small for how far along I was.

"You really think it's a girl?" She asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I think I think that because I wanna a girl so badly." I said, looking over at Corey who had come into the room with my mother and Esme and then over at Morgan. "Jasper really gets along with Corey and Morgan, and I know he wants a boy cause every guys does...but I know deep down he wants a girl of his own to spoil."

"Yeah...but he might wanna a boy so he doesn't go broke." She laughed. The door opened and closed, and my father walked in, looking worse than he had when I was married. This was his lat little girl, and she was leaving. "Hi, Daddy."

"Do you really like him?" He wined, coming over to her. She nodded as a tear escaped his eyes and hugged him gently, being sure not to ruin her dress of hair. Another ten minutes went by and I was being walked down the aisle by Paul, Edwards best friend. It was touching to see my father give Alice away to Edward. He tried so hard not to cry, but I could tell he was loosing his battle. The ceremony was beautiful and Alice had be crying by the time her first sentence was read in her vows. It was beautiful, but short and I was happy for the quick pace. Almost seven months pregnant, and standing just didn't mesh well together.

After pictures, we were taken to a ballroom in one of the finest hotels in the city and the reception began. I watched as Jasper twirled Corey around the dance floor to the song Stand By Me, which I'm pretty sure Jasper requested. I grew worried that he was going to put up a fight once it was time for her to go home and cause a big problem. But, as I watched them together, I knew it was bond to happen. She was practically his daughter already, and it had only been two months.

After the dinner plates had been cleared, Paul got up to the microphone. It was times for the speeches and as the Matron of Honor, it was my job to speak. Paul had everyone cracking up with everything he said, but I did see Edward's face soften as Paul said 'goodbye' to his best friend as he took on life with his lovely wife. I took a deep breath and walked up to the microphone.

"Hi. As many as you know I'm Alice's older sister and as her older sister...I can truly say I've never seen her so happy as to when she's with Edward. She was a little flirt at the beginning of high school, but then Edward Masen came to town and she was done with other boys...but the catch was...he wanted nothing to do with her. He told her it wasn't her, he just wasn't interested in dating. But, Alice has never been someone to give up and kept pursuing until he said yes just to get rid of her." I said, causing everyone including the bride and groom to laugh.

"But, these two were meant to be together. I've never seen two teenagers who begin dating when they are sixteen...make it to a wedding day. Alice is my best friend and I know and trust that Edward is going to make her happy. I've spent the last twenty-four years taking care of her and now I graciously give that position to my new brother, Edward. I love you both and wish you a lifetime of happiness." I said, raising my glass. Alice came up to me in tears and hugged me tightly. After my father's speech, the reception was in full swing.

After another three hours, both Corey and Morgan were passed out in the corner and I could barely keep my eyes open. We apologized to Alice, but she insisted we get home. It had been a long night and both Jasper and I were passed out by the time we hit the pillows.

* * *

Another three months had passed and both Esme and I were ready to have the babies. Esme's doctors had been keeping a close eye on her, but from what they could see, she was perfectly healthy. Our baby, whatever it was, was growing strong and I looked like an elephant by this point. As the months went on thought, we were one month closer to having Corey being taken away from us and Jasper was very aware of this. But, Corey was optomistic and didn't let anything spoil her time with us.

"I wish I never had to go home." She said to us one night at dinner, two days after my due date. "It's so peaceful hear."

"Yeah, well tell us that once she's born." Jasper said, rubbing my stomach.

"You think it's a girl?" Corey asked excitedly. "You think it's Avery?"

"Yeah, I do. She has this certain...glow to her. Don't you think?" He joked.

"That glow...is sweat." I said, standing up. But, once I was standing straight, a great shooting pain began forming in my lower back until it reached my lower abdomen. I felt something whoosh out of me and when I looked down, there was a big pile of water. I looked up wide at Jasper who was already standing and rushing to my side.

"Corey, go get Bella's purse and overnight bag." He instructed and Corey ran out of the room as Jasper led me into the living room. "I'm going to call Doctor Mitchel and then I'll call your mother." He said as Corey came back with my bags. Jasper ushered us out of the apartment and we were on the road in no time. It was late Sunday afternoon and no one was on the road, giving us easy access to the roads. The hospital already had a room ready for me, and I was in bed hooked up to machines only ten minutes after getting there.

"Is my mom close?" I asked. This delivery was progressing much more quickly than my first and I was already four centimeters. Thankfully, everyone was only half hour away and no one had to catch a plane to get to us.

"She said she'd be here in ten minutes tops." He said after checking his phone. My mother and the rest of our families arrived shortly after and I was thankful when I was finally able to have an epidural. It took three fourths of the time it did the first time to be fully dialated and ready to push.

"Okay, on the count of three, you're going to have to push." Doctor Mitchel instructed as Jasper squeezed my hand tightly. "One..."

"Two. Three!" I screamed before I began pushing. I felt a small surge of fear when I felt the relief of the baby being born, but the sweet cries washed away every ounce of fear I had. Our son or daughter was here and Jasper kissed the top of my head as I let tears fall from my eyes.

"Dad, you wanna come cut the cord?" The doctor asked. He smiled proudly and went over and grabbed the scissors she was holding.

"It's a boy." He cried, causing my tears to fall even harder. "A beautiful healthy little boy." He said. Jasper cut the cord and they cleaned off our son before handing him to me. They placed him in my arms and nothing compared to what I felt at this moment. A little bundle of joy that we created, was opening his eyes for the first time, looking up at us.

"He's looking at us." I whispered. "Hi, little guy." I cried as Jasper kissed away my tears. I was wheeled back to my room with our son in my arms. Corey, and my family were the first ones in the room and my mother just about melted when she saw him.

"He's precious!" She gushed as Jasper placed him in her arms. "Do you have a name for this little guy?" She asked and I glanced over at Corey.

"Bentley Nicholas Cullen." I answered proudly, causing Corey to grin. "What do you think, Mom?"

"I think it's perfect." She said, never taking her eyes off of him. The rest of our family came inside not long after and began playing 'pass the baby' everyone was anxious to meet him, especially a very pregnant Esme. After a while, everyone retreated back to a hotel room, leaving just the three of us.

"Can I hold him?" Corey asked softly. We'd been so preoccupied with everyone else, poor Corey hadn't gotten a chance to hold him. I looked up at Jasper who nodded and began propping a pillow on the chair next to me.

"Okay, here sit down." He instructed as he lifted a now sleeping Bentley out of my arms. He placed her into Corey's arms and when he began to stir, I was afraid he was going to have to be ripped from her arms. But he only fussed and after a few seconds, he calmed down.

"Hi, Bentley." She whispered, kissing his forehead. "I helped pick your name so you gotta thank me one day." She joked.

"She's right little man." I whispered, as I grabbed Jasper's hand in mine.

"He's smiling at me!" She gushed. "He likes me!"

"Of course he does." Jasper whispered. "You are his big sister." He said. I smiled up at him. Even thought we would have to eventually give her back to her family, she was ours for now and she essentially was Bentley's big sister. She was apart of this family, blood or not.


	26. Stumble on Life

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Stumble on Life**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I came inside after a long day to a apartment full of chaos. There was a pot boiling over on the stove, Bentley was crying bloody murder, and the TV was blasting. I walked into the living room and saw my mother, along with Morgan and Corey sitting on the couch, watching Finding Nemo and shook my head. My mother and Morgan were staying with us since she was only a month away from delivery, since Marcus was dragged away to California on business.

"Ummm...hello?" I asked as I stood in front of the TV.

"Hey! Esme...Jasper's blocking the TV!" Morgan wined. I switched it off, causing her to whine even louder.

"Does anyone hear Bentley?" I asked.

"I offered to help, but Bella said watching these two was help enough." My mother defended. I sighed, turing the TV back on and walking into Bentley's nursery. She was slowly rocking him back and forth, and his cries were slowly dying down.

"What's going on with him?" I asked, taking him from her arms and began pacing slowly. He finally stopped crying and I could tell by his heavy breathing, he'd finally fallen asleep. I kept him in my arms as I looked at Bella who looked like she was about to pass out. I helped as much as I could, especially at night, but he was breast fed and there was nothing I could do to help with that.

"He's been fussy all day." She sighed, her eyes still closed. It had been a great month. Bentley was a relatively calm baby, and when he was crying, he was easily calmed. "And he was beginning to feel warm a little bit ago." I felt his head, and although he did feel warmer than usual. I went out to get the thermometer, but the look on my mothers face distracted me.

"Mom?" I asked, stepping into the living room. "Are you okay?"

"Contraction." She sighed as soon as it was over. I immediately rushed over to her, bumping Morgan out of the way.

"I'll call Marcus. Corey, go get her bag from our room." I instructed and she raced out of the room. "I'm gonna go tell Bella." I said, walking into the nursery.

"Hey," she said, grabbing the thermometer. "What's going on?"

"My mom is having contractions. It might be false labor...but with her history with preterm delivery...we're gonna go to the hospital."

"Okay, leave Morgan with me and take Corey." she said as she placed Bentley back into his crib. "His temperature is normal. Go. I'll be fine." She said. I kissed her and Bentley goodbye and led my mother and Corey down to the car. There wasn't much traffic, and it was easy to get to the hospital. Marcus's phone continued to go to voicemail until my mother was already in a room.

"Was that Marcus?" She asked as I came back into the room. I nodded my head and sat back down by her side. "Is he coming?"

"As fast as he can. But there is a huge storm in San Diego...they don't know when planes are going to be able to go." I said and she burst into tears. This was the birth of their child and he might not be there. I was terrified when Bella went into false labor and I wasn't there to take her. He finally texted me, three hours later telling me flights were beginning to get in the air again. But, it would be hours until his was leaving and we continued to pray it would take long like it did for Rosalie.

"Have you thought of any names?" I asked after six hours of labor and Marcus had just gotten on a plane. "What about for a boy?"

"Well, for a boy Marcus and I agreed Brody Scott." She said, a smile coming across her face. She told me she loved having a little boy in the house and I could tell she wanted another, even though she'd be happy with any. She said that both of us were surprises, but she had a suspicion that I was a boy and Rosalie was a girl. She hadn't been wrong yet, and I had a feeling she wasn't wrong now.

"And for a girl?" I asked before machines began going off. A doctor came rushing in minutes later and my mother began to panic. "What's going on?"

"The baby's heart rate is going down!" He shouted to the nurses. Corey and I watched in horror as we watched them try to stabalize her and the baby, but after a while, the doctors told the nurses to prep for a c-section.

"A c-section?" My mother asked, her voice full of worry.

"The baby's heart rate won't go back up and if we don't get him out now, he won't make it." The doctor explained as the nurse came into the room, green scrubs in her hands. "It's going to be fine, Mrs. Voltora."

"Are you going to be in the one with the delivery room?" The nurse asked me. I looked down at Corey and wished Marcus had made it.

"Oh...uhhh..." I stuttered.

"We'll take care of her. Don't worry." She said as I looked over at my mother. There were tears streaming down her face and I knew I couldn't leave him alone.

"Yes, I'm going with her. Corey, Renee is on her way. She'll be here soon, okay?"

"I'll be fine, Jasper." She sighed, as the I slipped on the scrubs. "I'm almost eleven years old!" Ten minutes later, my mother was put under anesthesia and I was by her side. I held her hand tightly and didn't breathe until I heard the sweet cries of my baby brother or sister. We both sighed with relief, but the baby was whisped out of the room so quickly, neither of us saw him or her. My mother was stitched up and wheeled back to her room where Renee was waiting with Corey.

"Where's the baby?" Corey asked as I came into the room.

"They're checking him over." I answered as Renee sat by my mother's side.

"Him? It's a boy?" Corey asked in excitement.

"We don't know...the baby was taken out of the room right away." My mother answered solemnly. Another twenty minutes went by the and door was opening and a nurse walked in, holding the baby. My mother burst into tears when it was placed into her arms.

"Say hello toy your healthy baby girl." The nurse whispered. A girl. I had another little sister.

"Hello, Lilian." My mother whispered. "She's going to be okay?"

"She's perfectly healthy. We checked her carefully." The nurse said before leaving us alone.

"Everyone, this is Lilian Rae." She introduced. "You want to hold her, Jazz?" She asked, holding out her arms. Holding my little sister was almost as great as holding my son. Bentley was only a month old, but he had still grown a lot and there was something about holding a new born that made me melt. I saw a small smile creep upon her face and I knew what Corey had been feeling when Bentley smiled at her for the first time. After a half hour, Marcus came busting through the door, and my mother burst into tears.

"Oh god. honey I am so sorry I wan't here." He sobbed, pressing his forehead to hers.

"It's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters." She said, as he looked down at the baby. "Say hello to another daughter."

"Lily?" He asked, as I saw a tear stream down his face. "Now we have a Jasper, and a Rosalie, a Morgan and now...a Lily." He cooed, looking down at her. It was precious, watching them together and I now knew what it looked like when my dad and mom had Rosalie. It was somethng I'd never forget. After another hour, I decided it was time to get Corey home so we said our goodbye's and left for home.

"She was really cute." Corey said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, she was." I agreed. It had been six months, and she'd be going home in another three. I loved her like my own daughter, and no matter how much I prepared for it, I knew it would be a tearful goodbye. We pulled into the lot and I was surprised to see Bentley's nursery light still on.

"Hey...he still up?" I whispered as I walked into the nursery. She shook her head and stood up to put him in his crib. We walked out of the room and walked in to sit on the couch.

"How's the baby?" She asked.

"She's fine. My mom needed a c-section, but they're both fine."

"She? It's a girl?" She asked excitedly. I knew she wanted another girl after preparing for Jocelyn, but she loved Bentley with every power she had.

"Yes. Lilian Rae. She was so small...but perfectly healthy." I told her. We spent a little bit longer together before we began to get Corey and Morgan ready for bed.

"Bella...she was SO cute! Like...I saw my brother and sister as babies...but this was different!" Corey squealed after Morgan had already passed out in my bed. "She was so pink and she was wrapped in a cute little green blanket."

"I know, Jasper showed me a picture."

"Well...it was different in person!" She huffed. It didn't take long for Corey to fall asleep and Bella and I had alone time for the first time in a long time. We cuddled up in front of the small TV in the bedroom, Sixteen Candles on the screen. Both of us were too tired to do anything else, but I would take her any way I could get her. I couldn't imagine any of this happening had Bella not broken down my 'walls' as she called them. I was thankful that everything that happened, because they somehow led to my happiness now. I still missed my dad everyday and it broke my heart Bentley would never know him, but he was in a better place, and now I had a beautiful baby sister.

Bella and I fell asleep with the TV on, and Bentley was beginning to sleep somewhat through the night. He only woke three times, opposed to his six or seven when we first brought him home. Morgan was jumping in our room at eight o'clock in the morning, wining about wanting to go see her sister.

"I don't know if I want Bentley in a hospital."Bella said wearily as she fed him that morning.

"Your mother drove up last night to be with my mom if Marcus didn't get there...I'm sure she's still here." I told her as I took Bentley from her grasp and began to gently hit his back, wanting him to burp.

"You're such a good dad." She whispered as she watched me bounce around with him while patting his back.

"You say that like you're surprised." I laughed. A small burp escaped from his mouth, along with spit-up and I silently cursed myself for not using a burping cloth.

"No, not surprised like I thought you'd be a bad dad...just happy." She whispered, kissing me on the cheek before going to get the girls ready. Renee arrived not long after and the three of us were on the road to the hospital. Corey offered to stay back with Renee, insisting she knew Bentley more than she did. Morgan ran through the hospital, and into the room.

"Daddy!" She squealed, jumping into Marcus's arms. "Where's the baby? Where's my sister?"

"Your little sister is sleeping in the nursery. She should be back shortly."

"How're you feeling?" I asked my mother as Bella sat next to her.

"Sore...but fine otherwise." She answered as a nurse walked in with Lily. Morgan nearly screamed at the sight of her, but Marcus was able to stop that before it happened. She was placed into my mother's arms and Bella melted at the sight of her.

"She's precious." Bella cooed, rubbing Lily's head. "Hi little girl."

"You wanna hold her?" My mother asked and Bella's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Bella gently grabbed Lily out of my mother's hand, and I knew she wanted another baby sometime in the future. We wouldn't be able to handle it now, but someday I knew I wanted a daughter too. Especially after having Corey with us these last few months.

My mother and Lily were able to go home after a week, and Corey and I were staying with her while Marcus finished the nursery. I was only two when Rosalie was born, and I never got a chance to see how great of a mom she really was. I never really appreciated her until I had a child of my own, and I couldn't believe how much she really did for my sister and I.

Corey was so sweet with Lily and Bentley both, and I was worried she'd freak out when she had to leave us. IT had been six months since she last saw her parents and she refused to call them or take their calls unless it was Aaron. She kept on telling Bella and I she was sure they didn't miss her and it didn't matter weather they spoke or not. I was becoming more and more suspicious, but I didn't want to make her angry or upset by forcing her to call.

"Do I really have to go home?" Corey asked as we helped set up the crib. I looked over at Marcus who seemed to get the hint, and stood up.

"I'm going to go check on Lily and Esme." He said before leaving the room.

"Corey? Of course you have to go home when it's time." I said, screwing the bolts together.

"Well...I was just asking. It's so fun living with you too...and Bentley is so cute."

"I know you love him, but you're family misses you. I'm sure they can't wait for these last three months to be up."

"Doubtful." She mumbled. "I'm the odd one out. I'm the only one without a twin. The four of them gang up on me and my parents are too caught up in their own lives to realize it."

"Corey. I understand having that many siblings would be tough...but they're your family."

"No they aren't! I haven't called them...but they haven't called me either!" She yelled, standing up. "I was abused for so long...and they don't even call me when they're halfway across the country!"

"Sweetie..." I whispered, standing up.

"You and Bella and Bentley are the best family I've ever had!" She yelled running over to me. "Don't make me go back!"

"Corey...I'd love to keep you...but you are going to have to go back to your family when it's time." I whispered, stroking her head. "But it's not time yet. So let's enjoy our last few months together and not worry about going home."

* * *

Two months had passed since Bentley's birth, and he was slowly beginning to sleep through the night. Corey hadn't mentioned not wanting to go home since Lily was taken home, and neither of us pushed her to call. It hurt to watch her not want to be with her family, especially when I went through what I did, my mother, Bella and Rosalie were the people who helped me get through it.

It was also hard to watch Corey become good friends with the girls at school, since she was going to be pulled them away in two months. But, we agreed nine months was all she needed for Corey to be away from her family. We were all watching TV Sunday night as Corey helped feed Bentley. Helping take care of Bentley came as second nature to her, and a surge of excitement went through me when I saw the two of them together. The phone began to ring and I excused myself to answer.

"Hello?" I asked, since the caller ID was unknown.

"Hi...is this Jasper?" An unfamiliar voice asked on the other line.

"Yeah. Can I ask who this is?"

"Aaron. Corey's older brother." He answered, making my breath almost catch. This was the first time we had heard from anyone in her family, except her mother and that was only to deal with costs and other things like that. "Can I please speak to Corey?" He asked. No one had ever asked to talk to her, and I found it strange after all this time, someone finally was.

"Yeah, I'll go get her." I said, putting the phone down and walking into the living room. Bentley was now done feeding and Bella was helping Corey burp him. She was already so motherly to any baby she was around, and although she was abused, I knew that wouldn't stand in the way.

"Corey?" I asked, causing her to look up. "Aaron is on the phone."

"My brother Aaron?" She asked. I nodded, and her face tensed up. "I'm busy. Tell him to call back." I did as I was told and went into the kitchen, telling him she was busy with the baby.

"Okay. Can you just tell her I miss her like crazy?" He asked, his voice sad.

"Sure. But, can I ask something?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"She's been here for seven months...why are we just now hearing from you?"

"My parents refused to give me your information. I didn't even know your last name to look you up in the phonebook." He told me and he sounded sincere. I walked back into the living room where Bentley was now laying on the floor, looking up at the rattles and pictures up above.

"He ready for a bath?" I asked, lifting him into my arms. Bella nodded and went into the kitchen to prep his bath. "Wanna help?"

"Well do you even have to ask?" She joked, walking into the kitchen with me. It was great having Corey here, she was our own built in helped and she came in handy a lot. Especially when Bella wanted to sleep, Corey could help me with things like baths, and feeding now that he was taking a bottle. We walked into the kitchen where the small bath was filled with water and Bella left us to wash him. I undressed and dedipared him as Corey got the shampoo out from under the sink.

"Here you go little guy." I whispered, placing him in the tub. He began to fuss when his skin hit the warm water, but Corey held her finger out to him and he grabbed it, calming down immediately. "You're so good with him. You know that?" I asked as I began pouring water on his bald little head.

"I guess it's a woman thing." She laughed. "Can I was him?"

"No, sweetie." I told her. She was a great helped, but she was still only ten years old. "But, you can rinse him. Sound good?"

"Deal!" Corey helped keep him distracted with a rattle so he wasn't fussing while I was washing him. I kept my word and held him tightly as she rinsed the soap off his body. Once we were finished, she cleaned the tub as I out a fresh diaper on and put on his PJ's. Bella and I both put him to bed as Corey showered herself, and it was great watching him sleep so peacefully.

"He is such an angel." Bella whispered as we watched him sleep. We go lucky, he cried the usual amount babies do, but he wasn't a screamer and the crying didn't last long. "We're so lucky."

"We really are." I said, stroking his small little arm before turning on the baby monitor and closing the door. Corey was all ready for bed by the time we went into the living room, and I thought it was as good a time as ever to tell her she wasn't going to school.

"So, Corey. You aren't going to school tomorrow." Bella said as we turned the couch into a bed.

"Really?" she asked sounding confused instead of excited. "Why not?"

"Because, you're coming to work with me tomorrow. It's take your child to work day."

"But..."

"Bentley is too small to go and I thought you might enjoy a different enviorment for a day." I said before she could say she wasn't my child.

* * *

Corey was adorable the next morning. She wore her nicest church clothes and had Bella french braid her hair, claiming it was professional looking. She enjoyed my daily Starbucks run, especially when I bought her one of the giant cookies to go with her lunch.

"So, what do we have to do in the office this morning, chief?" She asked as she sipped her hot chocolate like she was drinking coffee.

"Well, I have a meeting which unfortunately, you have to stay in my office for. But then, I'll be in the office for the rest of the day, starring at my computer screen." I laughed as we pulled into the parking lot. Corey followed my every move, from the way I held my coffee, to the way I said hello to Shannon on my way to my office.

"Okay, this is what I do when I really don't have any work...or I'm too lazy to do it." I whispered as I clicked on the icon on my screen. Up popped an older version of Pac Man. "Okay, this shouldn't take long. If you need anything, call Shannon. Her number is right here and her office is right there." I said, pointing across the hall. "And you know the home and Bella's number..."

"Jasper! It's not that big of a deal." She huffed, sitting in my chair. "I'm nearly eleven years old. I think I can handle this."

"I know you can." I said before leaving for the office. The meeting didn't take long just as I'd expected and as I was walking back to my office, I saw Nigel sitting outside of it. "Nigel? What's going on?"

"Corey's parents are here." He said, causing me to tense. "They'd like to take her home now."

"But it's only been seven months..." I argued. "They said nine."

"We said approximately nine. The bastard who's been attacking her was found dead in a dumpster the other day. It's safe for her to go and they won't be followed." He explained to me.

"We haven't done anything to get ready for her to leave." I argued. I wasn't prepared to et her go yet. "We haven't packed any of her things. We haven't disenrolled her in school...we haven't said goodbye."

"Jasper, I'm sorry. But her parents want their daughter back and I'm not going to tell them to wait because she's still enrolled at school." He told me through clenched teeth. "Now, go get her. They're waiting in a conferance room." He said and I bolted into my office. She looked up, her eyes twinkling as usual.

"Hey! So I got kinda board playing Pac Man...so I organized your desk. Now you can see the pictures you have on here." She laughed but once she saw my face, her smile faded and she grew serious. "What's wrong?"

"Corey, your parents are here." I told her and she began shaking. "They're here to pick you up."

"No!" She shouted. "It's only been seven months! I have two months left with you and Bella!"

"No, the guy who attacked you was found dead the other day. You have no worries of him following you."

'I don't care! I want to stay here with you and Bella!" She said, running over to me. "Please! Don't make me go." She begged, wrapping her hands around my waist. It took olympic strength to pulled her off of me so I could bend down to her level.

"I have to." I whispered before there was a knock at my door. I took her hand in mine and led her out into the hallway. Her mother burst into tears of joy as she raced over and hugged Corey tight. I could see the poor child shaking in fear.

"NO!" She shouted as they began to be taken out of the room. "NO! DON'T MAKE ME GO! I WANNA STAY HERE!" She screamed, ripping away from her father's grip. "I wanna stay here with Jasper!" She said, hugging me tightly.

"Corey." I cried as her father came up and picked her up, but her grip wouldn't let go.

"Don't make them take me!" She screamed as he finally freed me from her grip and began walking out of the office with her kicking and screaming.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as tears streamed down my face.


	27. Take You Over

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Take You Over**

* * *

**Bella POV**

It had been a great afternoon. My mother and father drove up to spend time with Bentley, Corey was at work with Jasper, and Bentley was pretty quiet through the day. But, Jasper walked into the apartment two hours early, bleary eyed, and Corey wasn't with him, I grew worried.

"Hey," I said anxiously. "Where'e Corey? Why isn't she with you?"

"They took her." He said, his voice voice cracking with sadness. "Her parents came and took her back."

"What? She's only been seven months." I argued, as my mother and father came into the living room.

"Yeah. They found the bastard who abused her dead in a dumpster." He cried. "She's gone, Bells."

"Oh, Jasper." I sighed, walking over to him and hugging him tightly. "We knew this was going to happen eventually."

'Yeah...I thought we'd have time though!" He yelled. "They didn't even give us two more days with her."

"She isn't ours, Jasper."

"She's not ours?" He questioned. "Who was there when you went into false labor? Who was there in the room with you the entire time while you were really in labor?" He continued to asked. "Who helped pick our sons name...who's helped up take care of Bentley?"

"Jasper," I tried interrupted.

"If that doesn't qualify someone as family...I don't know what does." He cried, slumping onto the couch. "She didn't even wanna go with them."

"She was probably scarred." I suggested.

"She was kicking, and screaming...Bella she was shaking so violently I could see it from the door of my office." He sighed. Bentley began to stir, and I excused myself to go tend to him. I walked into the nursery and lifted him out of the crib. I walked into the living room and gave him to Jasper as I made him a bottle. I understood Corey wasn't our daughter, she had her own family. But how could they just take her away, no warning. Nothing. I burst into tears at the thought of her not sitting with us at dinner anymore, not helping her with her homework. I needed to be strong for Jasper, the two of them had developed a different bond than Corey and myself, but I was heartbroken.

_"They're your family."_

_"No they aren't! You and Bella and Bentley are the best family I've ever had!"_

_"The probably don't even miss me."_

_"She was kicking and screaming...she was shaking so violently."_

The memories faded as the thought rushed into my head. It wasn't the neighbor who'd been abusing Corey, it was her father and we'd just sent her back to them. I dropped the bottle and rushed into the living room where Jasper was gently rocking Bentley.

"Jasper!" I called as he stood up. "It wasn't Corey's neighbor who was abusing her."

"Then...who was it?" he asked.

"It was her father. Think about it..she didn't want to call home...she was screaming that she didn't wanna go with them."

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed, handing Bentley to my father. "No wander they just showed up!" He began running around the apartment in panic, his phone glued to his ears. He raced into the living room, car keys in his hands, his face beat red.

"Where are you going?" I asked, racing over to him.

"I'm going to get our kid back!" He said, opening the door. "If I don't go get her...that ass hole is going to kill her!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I called the cops...they're handling it...but I'm going to be there for her."

"Bella, go!" My father exclaimed, handing me my bag. Your mother and I will take care of Bentley." He told me. I kissed him on the cheek and raced out of the apartment and into his car. It was rush hour, and the highway was packed tight. We got there with only an hour to spare. We met with the chief of police who'd contacted the airport, stopping any flights from Delta from leaving.

"What does she look like?" He asked as we walked through security. Jasper got a picture of the four of us out and handed it to the officer. He looked at it closely, and alerted the other cops who were in the airport. We finally reached all of the Delta gates and looked around quickly.

"Jasper!" I whispered, spotting a small, blond girl with Harry Potter in her hands. "Look."

"Hey! That's her!" Jasper told the cop. He spoke into his walkie-talkie and began inching towards them. Her father came and sat down next to her, handing her a bottle of water. Jasper tensed at the sight of him, and turned an even brighter shade of red. I grabbed his hand, reminding him he couldn't just pounce. After a few deep breaths, he calmed down some and I was able to let go.

"I can't believe someone would do that to their own daughter." I whispered as I watched her sit in fear. I felt horrible that we were just realizing what her father had been doing, but as long as we got her out safely, I didn't care. She looked up from her book, and looked right at us, her face brightening.

"Jasper!" She yelled, throwing her book on the floor and began standing up. Before anyone could do anything, her father had grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, his hands enclosing her neck.

"Corey!" I yelled over top of the screams.

"Don't touch her!" Jasper yelled as he began running towards her. I could see his hands tightening around her neck, and held Jasper back.

"If you go over there he's going to kill her!" I whispered and he calmed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Simon asked darkly. I could feel Jasper shaking with anger and fear as he watched Corey carefully.

"Saving her life." He answered.

"She doesn't need saving, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh yeah?" Jasper asked, practically laughing. "Your hands are gripping her neck. Fuck off, Simon!" He yelled and I could see Corey turning blue.

"Come near me...and she dies!" He said and I could see her breathing becoming labored. Everything that happened next, was a blur. Suddenly, Simon was shaking and soon fell to the ground, the cops grabbed Vivian and Corey ran over to us.

"Jasper! Bella!" She yelled as she jumped into Jasper's arms. After our tearful hello had been said, we were led to a security room along with her parents. Corey sat in Jasper's lap as Simon sat across from us, scowling at us. Corey told the entire truth to the police and both Vivian and Simon were led away in handcuffs.

"Corey, why didn't you tell us?" I asked as we were on the road to Jasper's office.

"I was scarred. He said if I told anyone...he'd kill me and my siblings."

"Were you the only one being abused?" Jasper asked.

"Like I said...I was the odd one out." She said and I could see her face regaining it's color. "I didn't think I'd like it here so much and when I got here...I was prepared to go back. But, after being here...seeing a real family I never wanted to go back."

"Well, what matters is your safe now." I said, reaching behind me and touching her knee.

"Yeah, now we can really be a family." She said happily. Although I loved the child with all my heart, I knew and I hoped Jasper knew we couldn't keep her. She needed a completely fresh start, and she wouldn't get that in our home.

* * *

The next day was spent at a police station. Corey was giving statements, and we were speaking with the lawyer that would be defending our case. The cops and lawyer both told us we had a solid case and the son of a bitch would be behind bars for good soon. Lunch was full of tension. Jasper would be taking her to his office to begin to talk about couples who might be adopting her.

It had been a stressful week. Each day, Jasper was taking Corey with him to look over potential parents to adopt her. Each day, they'd come home, claiming they found no one they liked enough. But, I was smarter than they thought and knew they were saying that, so we'd adopt her.

"We can't keep her, Jasper." I whispered as I caught him watching her asleep on the couch. He'd been doing it since she got back, afraid she'd disappear. He turned and grabbed my hand, leading me into our bedroom.

"But, why?" He asked, keeping his voice as low as possible.

"She's not ours to keep." I cried, forcing myself not to cry. "I would love to keep her...but she needs someone else."

"Who's going to give her more? No one."

"It isn't about who can give her more, Jasper. It's who can give her the life she deserves."

"We can't do that?"

"She deserves a life away from pain." I said, becoming short with him. "She deserves to be as far away as possible from the pain."

"Running away doesn't stop the pain, Bella. I know, I tried. Many times." He said as Bentley began fussing. He looked at me before storming off to the kitchen to get his bottle. I felt terrible, like I was the bad guy in the story. I wanted what was best for Corey, and I believed having a completely fresh start was the best for her. I wanted her, I did. But, she needed a new life. A life out of Texas.

Jasper was still angry with my when he woke up the next morning, and said only good morning and goodbye to me. I was left with Bentley again, and it was a peaceful morning. Around ten o'clock, he began fussing for another feeding. I tiptoed into his room, carefully lifting him into my arms. I began bouncing him as I walked into the living room.

"You still like me, don't you?" I whispered as I sat down to feed him. His answer was only a smile, but that smile was worth a thousand words. It reminded me of Corey, he was the first person he smiled at, and that would always be special to all of us. Bentley and I spent the rest of the day together, watching Baby Einstein, and sleeping. As dinner was finishing up, I heard Jasper's keys in the lock, and the look on their faces told me they'd come to their senses and decided on a couple.

"Hey," I said tentatively. "What's up?"

"Corey found a couple she likes." Jasper answered, giving me dagger eyes. I was the reason Corey wasn't going to be staying with us, and he didn't see it was killing me as well. "They live in North Carolina with two other adopted kids who were in the same situation she was."

"Well, that's good." I said, catching Jasper's eyes. "Right?"

"The best thing that's ever happened." He answered sarcastically. "Corey, why don't you go wash up for dinner."

"Jasper."

"Are you happy now?" He asked as soon as the bathroom door was closed. "Corey is going to be moving in with a new family."

"Jasper, please don't blame me." I pleaded. I didn't want him resenting me for the rest of his life.

"I know. You are only trying to do what's best for her." He agreed, moving towards Bentley's nursery. "But what's the good in ripping her away form the only people who have EVER been there for her?" He asked before shutting the door to the nursery. After eating dinner, we began packing up Corey's things. The people who she'd chosen would be there in just two days. It killed everyone but the packing needed to be done.

After feeding Bentley, I went back to help pack, but I was stopped in my tracks when I heard them talking. "It's not fair."

"You're right. It's not." Jasper agreed.

"Why doesn't Bella want me?" Corey asked, and my heart broke. I wasn't doing this because I didn't want her, I was doing this because I thought this was what was best for her. I realized then that we needed Corey as much as she needed us. I took a deep breath before going into the living room, and both of them stopped talking when I came into the room.

"I'm going to get more boxes." I said, grabbing my keys. "Bentley shouldn't wake up until after I get back."

"Okay. Love you." Jasper said before going back to packing. I jumped into the car and made my way to Jasper's office. I prayed Nigel was still there and when I saw his light still on, sighed with relief. Although, as I neared his office, it was quite clear why he was still here so late. I could here the cries of a woman, and they were cried of pleasure, not pain. I decided to wait until they were done, and went into Jasper's office.

_"Family is the most important thing."_

_"Just because you're blood, doesn't mean you're related."_

_"To family."_

Quotes of old TV shows and movies I'd watched rang in my head as I waited in his office. I walked around his desk, smiling at the array of pictures he had set out. Pictures of when we were dating in high school. pictures of Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and I. A picture of the day Bentley was born, the four of us trying to fit onto one tiny hospital bed. I looked over at the bookshelf and saw the last sonogram we'd gotten of Jocelyn and smiled. I hadn't even realized he'd taken this out of the box of things we couldn't bear to part with after losing her.

"Bella?" I heard Nigel ask. I turned around, and tried not to laugh. His tie was hanging loosely over his neck, his hair a mess, and the buttons on his shirt all messed up. "What...what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Olivia." I said, and he turned red. "I want to adopt Corey."

"Bella, we've already found a couple for her." He said, as he moved into the office. "They're on their way."

"Well stop them."

"Bella,"

"Please. They haven't even met her yet. Corey doesn't even know if she'll be happy." I told him, becoming desperate. "I can guarantee she'll be happy with Jasper and I."

"These people have been waiting forever for another child for their family."

"Well Jasper and I have been waiting for almost two years for our daughter. Corey, is the closet thing we have to that right now." I said, tears forming in my eyes. I wanted Corey in our family more than anything.

"Alright. I'll go get the paperwork. But, you and Jasper will have to come back and sign everything." He said and I jumped, wrapping my hands around his neck. Jasper and I were getting our daughter. I sorted everything out with Nigel and began driving home. I could barely hide my excitement as I opened the door to the apartment.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Jasper asked as I came into the living room. "And where are the boxes? This girl has A LOT of crap."

"Hey! You bought it!" Corey argued, pushing him aside.

"Corey, you're not going anywhere." I told her, and I saw the smile forming on her face. I looked over at Jasper who looked so relived. "You're staying here. With us."

"Really?" The asked at the same time.

"Really." I assured them as Jasper bent down and picked Corey up into his arms. I smiled at the two of them together, weather I gave birth to Corey or not, she was ours and no one was going to take that away. I walked over to them and hugged them tightly, never wanting to let go.

* * *

The adoption papers were signed the next day and Corey was officially, a Cullen. After signing the papers, we headed down to Blooming Grove to tell our everyone. Emmett and Rosalie had decided to stay close, and Alice and Edward were visiting from Houston. After everyone was sitting around the table at my parents house, it was time to them. I passed Bentley over to Emmett, and cleared my throat.

"Ummm...I...well we have something to tell everyone." I said, grabbing Jasper's hand. "Corey isn't going back to her family."

"Why not?" Esme asked, looking up from Lily. "Did something happen?"

"Corey can tell you what happened if, and when she's ready." Jasper told them. "But, after the events of the last few weeks, we have decided to adopt Corey." He said, and we didn't get the happy, screaming reaction we were hoping for.

"Feel free to say something." I whispered.

"Isn't it a bit much?" My father asked. "To adopt a kid with such a trouble past?"

"You said that to me when I decided to date Jasper, Daddy." I said, squeezing Jasper's hand. "You and mom both didn't think it would work. We had decided to see each other right after his...incodent and you two didn't think it was a good idea to get involved with a kid with such a troubled past."

"Yes, but this is different." My mother said, taking Lily from Esme's hands. "You weren't taking care of Jasper. He wasn't your responsibilty."

"He wasn't? I wasn't literally taking care of him..."

"But she was. Without her, I don't know where I would be." Jasper interrupted. "This could be the best thing for Corey. I didn't get the help I needed until it was almost too late. I was her age when the abuse started...and it took eight years to begin to heal. She needs me. She needs us."

"It's already official." I told them. "There is no turning back, and we wouldn't want to. But, it would make things a lot easier if you would accept this, and be happy for us."

"Bella," My mother said as I noticed Corey had left the table. "Where'd Corey go?"

"Guys, come look at this." Alice said, waving us over to the living room doorway. I walked over, and saw Corey with Morgan leaning against her, and Bentley in his little seat, reading them a story.

"The Prince and Snow White lived happily ever after." I heard Corey's whisper. "The end."

After seeing her being so good with the two of them, no one said anything. I could tell they were still hesitant, but they'd be there for us.


	28. Put Your Faith

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Put Your Faith**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

It had been three years since Corey was brought into our lives. She was everything we could have hoped for in a daughter. She didn't let her past control her life, and with therapy, was able to overcome what had happened growing up. Her siblings had been taken out of the care of their parents, and placed with an aunt and uncle who lived in Maine. They didn't see each other much, but Aaron called everyday and they talked for at least an hour ever night, if not more.

Mine and Bella's family continued to grow when we had our precious Emma Charlotte a year ago. The pregnancy wasn't as easy as it was when she was pregnant with Bentley, mostly since she was chasing after a two year old. Emma had been born a month early, but was a happy, healthy one year old. Having Corey around was a blessing when it came to the two of them. She would watch them while Bella and I watched a movie in our room, or just wanted to sit outside.

Things became easier when we bought our house. We weren't so cramped in the small apartment, and we could all breathe. Bentley's cries didn't ring through the entire place, which was nice for Corey as she got older, especially when Emma was born. Corey was becoming a teenager, becoming harder to handle. But, our parents were there to answer questions, and help cope when she'd lock herself in her room. She didn't get moody often, but when she did it seemed to last forever. Bella and I were patient though, and she always calmed down.

"Emma's all ready to go." Corey told us as she peeped her head in our room. "You guys almost ready?"

"Yeah, we'll be right down." Bella said, digging in the closet for the package. It was Mia's, Rosalie and Emmett's first born, second birthday. It was hard to believe she was two already. The guys in my mothers and sisters lives had the worst time ever. Emmett was in Chicago when Rosalie went into labor, and made it to the hospital in the nick of time. I was already in the scrubs, ready to go with her when he arrived and insisted I was there along with Emmett. We learned Emmett's stomach wasn't as strong as we thought, and he stayed up at the head with Rosalie. I had the honor of cutting the cord, and I was attached to her immediately.

I strapped Emma into her car seat as Bella got Bentley ready. It was an especially long drive down to Blooming Grove where the party was being held. Emma refused to stop crying, Bentley wouldn't stop running his mouth, and Corey was getting restless from the drive. I had never been so happy to pull into my mother's driveway than at that moment. Corey took Bentley as he dragged her inside, eager to see Lily.

"Hey!" I called as the three of us got inside. My mother came running towards us, taking Emma out of my hands immediately.

"There's my girl." She cooed, resting Emma on her hip. "Everyone's in the living room." She said, as she pushed us along. Once she saw me, Mia came running over to me, and I picked her up into my arms.

"Unci Jazz." She whispered, stroking my face.

"Hey kid." I greeted before kissing her chubby cheek. "How old are you?"

"This many!" She said excitedly, holding two of her tiny fingers out.

"That's right!" After everyone had arrived, Mia began opening her presents. She was an only child as of right now, and so everyone was spoiling her, especially my mother and Morgan. Morgan was slowly beginning to realize my mom wasn't the mother that gave birth to her, and it was beginning to take a toll on her. She loved my mom with all her heart, and they were still extremely close, but there was always that thought that her mother wasn't coming back, in the back of her mind. But, Morgan was a strong nine year old, and she still moved forward.

After the presents were opened, we all made our way to the dining room to have cake. It was like her first birthday all over again, she smashed her hand in the cake several times, tearing it apart. Luckily, Rosalie had prepared for this since she was always playing with food, and bought another cake for everyone else. We had become such a large family, not everyone fit at the dining room table, and had moved into the living room to eat cake. The adults sat around talking as Bentley and Lily caused a mess upstairs.

"Hey!" I heard Alice's voice ring through the house as she and Edward arrived. Edward's firm had moved them up to Washington DC, and they weren't around as much as we wanted them to be. His firm promised only five years there, and then he'd be back in Houston and they were keeping their promise. He only had a year and a half left there, and they were already trying to deal with that. Being so far away from everyone was taking a toll on Alice, she missed her sisters, and nieces and nephews. Edward had even offered to go to DC alone, and be back on the weekends, but Alice refuse to be away from him and packed up and left with him.

"Aunt Alice!" Corey yelled, running over and hugging Alice. She and Alice were close before we adopted Corey, and now they were inseperable. Everyone stood up and greeted the couple as they came inside, and Bella and Alice's hugs were teary. It was the first time they'd seen each other since Christmas, which was nine months ago. After they had settled in and had cake, I noticed the two of them looking at each other, more dreamy eyed than normal.

"How far along are you?" I asked across the room, making sure everyone heard me. The two of them looked at me, trying to hide their smiles, but they couldn't.

"Three months." Alice answered, and Bella screamed, waking Emma up. She raced over and hugged her sister, and they continued to scream until Emma's sharp cries overpowered them.

"I'll take her." Marcus said, reaching for Emma out of Renee's arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked, sitting down next to her sister.

"I wanted to wait until it was safe." Alice whispered. Alice and Edward had been trying since Bentley was born, and had two miscarriages. It took them almost a year to get pregnant for the first time, and it devastated everyone in the family. "I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up."

"Well...weather you told me right away or right when you went into labor...a baby! You're going to be a mom!" Bella squealed.

"Welcome to the club!" Rosalie joked, going over and hugging Alice. Another few hours went by, and Mia was becoming restless. We said our goodbye's and headed out to the car. Bentley and Emma both fell asleep within minutes and Corey was listening to her music, reading Tom Sawyer.

"I'm so happy for Alice." Bella whispered. She knew what Alice had been feeling during her miscarriges, and was that much more supportive.

"Yeah, it really is." I mused, thinking that if it were a girl, she'd be the best dressed new born.

"Now their will be two new babies in the family...not just one."

"I guess." I agreed, confused of what she meant. "I mean, if she has twins."

"Or...if we have one." She whispered, and I pulled off the road.

"If _we_ have one? Bells?" I asked. Emma was only a year old, I didn't think we were ready to handle another one. "Are you...pregnant?"

"Maybe." She answered, suddenly looking frightened. "I'd been throwing up a lot lately so I took a pregnancy test, and it was positive."

"How did this happen?" I asked, thinking back to how careful we were being with birth control.

"Remember when I had strep throat?" She asked as I nodded. "Well, after I got over that we didn't use a condom the first time we had sex. The antibiotics counteracted the effectiveness of my birth control."

"It really does only take one time." I mused, looking ahead at the road. I didn't think we were ready for another baby. It felt too soon. I felt like it was already hard to split our attention three ways, let alone four. But, everything that been hard on Bella and I, we overcame it and were made stronger in the end.

"You aren't happy." Bella began to cry, and I quickly grabbed her chin, turning her to look at me. I smiled as I brushed the tears off her face, and pecked her lips with a kiss.

"Of course I'm happy." I whispered. "I'm just shocked. Give me like...five minutes and I'll be jumping with joy." I told her, causing her to laugh. I was right, after the shock wore off, I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. I started the engine again and turned back onto the road. Once in our garage, I grabbed Bentley to take him up to his room, but once Corey shut the door, Bentley began to stir. I ran upstairs, hoping he would fall asleep again shortly.

"Guess what Bentley." I said as I sat down in the chair in his room. "You're going to be a big brother again. You're getting a new baby brother or sister." I told him, and he smiled before his eyes shut. I waited until his breathing was heavy before putting him in his bed and walking out. Bella must had told Corey because once I entered the living room, she was running towards me, hugging me tightly.

"Why didn't you tell everyone else?" Corey asked later that night as we watched a movie.

"It was Mia's day...and then Alice told everyone their good news. I didn't want to spoil anything." Bella answered humbly. "I'll tell them tomorrow, or sometime next week."

'Well, I think for a boy, you should go with Brady. Or Brock." She said excitedly.

"You have any ideas for a girl?" I laughed. She was constantly thinking of names, even when Rosalie was pregnant with Mia.

"Well duh! Who am I?" She asked.

"Well, what are they?"

"Sophia." She answered simply.

"Or?" I asked. She always had a list of at least five she liked.

"Sophia." She told me, laughing. "Only Sophia. But, for Alice and Edward...I have a TON of ideas." And so, the Corey name machine, began working again.

* * *

**Nine Months Later**

"He's here!" Edward yelled, running through the doors. "He! It's a boy!"

"I have another grandson?" Renee asked, rushing over to him.

"Yeah! A boy with ten little fingers and ten little a toes. And he's got a little mouth, and nose and eyes, and," He began to list every body part this kid had, before Charlie cut him off.

"You have a name for this little guy?" He asked, after hugging him.

"Alice wants to tell you herself." He said as his breathing calmed down. "They're going to clean him up and then you guys can see her."

"How much does he weigh?" Bella asked, before grabbing my hand and closing her eyes in pain.

"Breathe, babe." I said, coaching her through her contraction. It was almost impossible that the two of them would go into labor on the same day. But, Alice and Bella had a way of overcoming the impossible, and it happened. We had been in the waiting room of the hospital when Bella informed me her water had broken. The doctors said it was probably the excitement of her sister having a baby that triggered it.

"You okay?" Edward asked after it had passed. Bella nodded, and he began smiling again. "He's small, like Alice. But, he's perfectly healthy. He's about six pounds, three ounces."

"Just about how much Alice weighed." Renee mused as she dried her tears. "You go on back to her, Edward." She said as he grabbed his phone.

"No, she's all cleaned up and in her room. You guys wanna come see him?" He asked. Charlie and Renee ran out of the room towards their other daughter as Edward held back.

"Jasper, go see her." Bella urged me, pushing me along.

"Honey, I'm not leaving you here."

"I'll be fine. I've done this twice before." She told me, but I still wasn't going to leave her.

"Go, I'll stay here. They said Bella's only halfway their anyway." Edward offered. Bella nodded to me, and I kissed her on the head before walking down the hallway, into Alice's room. I nearly melted at the first glimpse I got of him. He was wrapped in a pale, yellow blanket Edward's parents had used when he was born.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" I asked Alice, kissing her cheek.

"Like someone punched me in the vagina." She laughed, making Charlie choke. "But otherwise, great. "How's Bella?"

"She's doing great. She's about halfway there. Edward's with her."

"Good." She whispered, looking down at the baby boy in her arms.

"And, what are we calling this little guy?" Renee asked after a few moments of silence.

"Owen Anthony Masen." Alice whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"Corey is going to love that." I laughed, taking out my phone to take a picture of him. After hold him for a few minutes, I decided it was time to head back to Bella. I kissed everyone goodbye, and sent the picture and the name to Corey, who was helping our babysitter, Mariah, watch Emma and Bentley.

_'Ha! I knew they loved that name!'_

She texted back as I neared Bella's room. As I got to the door, I could hear her painful cries and rushed into the room. Edward was by her side, holding her hand and coaching her through it, but she didn't begin to calm until she saw me. The contraction was over quickly, and she sighed in relief.

"How is he? How's the baby?" Bella asked after she'd gotten her breath back.

"Perfect. Here," I said, opening the picture of him. I showed her the pictures, and she had tears in her eyes immediately.

"He's perfect." She cooed, and noticed the name. "You took naming advice from Corey?" She asked Edward.

"What can I say, the girl has a knack for naming babies." He laughed. He stuck around for a bit longer, before heading back to his wife and baby boy. A few more hours had passed, and it was after midnight when Bella was being wheeled into delivery. She grabbed my hand tightly as the doctor told her to push. I could see the relief in her eyes as the baby began crying, and I saw tears streaming down her face.

"A girl. It's a girl." I told Bella as I cut the chord.

"Baby number two should be coming soon." The nurse informed us. Neither of us ever expected we could have twins, and were both completely shocked when the doctor told us there were two heartbeats. We panicked, for about a week before finally rejoicing in the news of twins. We had family who loved us and wanted to help, Mariah was next door to us, and offered to watch the little ones as much as possible. Once it finally sunk in, we were grateful for the twins, and also decided I would have a vasectomy so there would be no more surprise pregnancy's.

"Okay, Bella. Push." The doctor told her. Her screams filled the room again as our other baby was born. "Dad? Wanna cut the chord?" The doctor asked once he or she was born.

"It's a boy. Another boy." I cried, kind of relieved. I loved our daughters, but I knew Bentley was going to need another boy in the house soon, or he'd explode. After evryt hing had been taken care of, Bella was wheeled back to her room, where Renee was waiting anxiously.

"Well?" She asked, as she grabbed Bella's hand.

"A boy and a girl." I answered, as there was a knock on the door. The nurse rolled the twins inside the room, and gently bent down and picked the girl up, placing her in Bella's arms.

"Did you finally decide on a name?" Renee asked, almost impatient. Bella and I looked at each other and laughed. "You went with Corey's suggestions, didn't you?"

"Guilty." I said as the nurse handed me the boy. "This is Brady Carlisle." I said, and I saw a tear streak down her face.

"And this is Sophia Ellen." Bella answered. It was time we honored those we lost so long ago, and Renee burst into full, fledged tears. The next few hours were crazy, we had visitors in and out until Bella had fallen asleep. Early the next morning, Alice was knocking on the door, baby Owen in her arms

"Hey." She whispered, melting when she saw Sophia in Bella's arms. "Owen just wanted to come and say hi to his little cousins. Who...almost share the same birthday." She laughed.

"Yep, only six and a half hours apart." Bella agreed, smiling at her sister. "You wanna hold her?"

"Can I guess her name is Sophia?" She asked, passing Owen off to me.

"Sophia Ellen Cullen." Bella answered, looking up at her sister. "Think Aunt Ellie would mind?" She asked, and I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"No, she would think it was the best name ever." Alice agreed, taking Bella's hand in hers. The two of them didn't leave each other's side for the two days they were in the hospital. Multiple nurses joked, asking if they should put Alice in her room. After two days, Bella and I were strapping the twins into the car seats, as Edward strapped Owen into his.

"Do you two really have to go?" Bella asked as we stood around the cars.

"Yeah. Wish we didn't." Edward sighed. Edward still had about a year left in DC, and Alice couldn't stay here with Owen alone. The two of them had been visiting for the weekend, even though their doctor thought it was a bad idea, with her due date so close. But, Alice wanted to see Bella before she had the baby, and came anyway. But, it was good they were here, it gave them some bonding time with the twins and Owen.

"Be safe driving back." I whispered, grabbing Edward's hands.

"We will." He agreed, as he let go and went to hug Bella. "You take care of him, Alice." I whispered as I hugged her goodbye.

"I will. Don't worry." Edward and I had to pry the two of them off each other when it was time for them to leave. It was a long drive to DC and they wanted to make it to at least Tennessee before night. We watched them drive away from getting in the car and starting our drive home. I had everything. A mother who still doted on me and my sister, a beautiful wife who I'd been in love with since I met her eleven years ago, and a family I wouldn't trade anything for. Life was nothing like I expected it to be when I was eighteen, but I couldn't imagine not having this life.


	29. Epilogue: These Small Hours

**Epilogue: These Small Hours**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

"Do you, Evan, take thee Corey, to be your lofly wedded wife. To love and to cherish, until death parts you?" Father Webber asked the man who was marrying my Corey. Today, was her last day as mine. Now, she belonged to Evan, a man who loved her, heart and sole.

"I do." He choked out. That was it. The final words that gave them the title, husband and wife.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband...and wife." He declared, and I saw the tears being wiped away, and smiles forming on their faces. "You may kiss the bride." She grabbed him behind his neck, pulling him into her. I could see from where I was sitting, how much love was in that one kiss. It was the way I felt when I kissed Bella after being married.

I was the first to stand, cheering and clapping for them. Corey had come a long way from the girl with the bruises and broken bones when I first met her, to the young woman she was today. I was grateful to have her in my life, as well as four blood children. Once they finally broke apart, their song began to play and they began their walk down up the aisle. She stopped in front of Bella and I, and grabbed my hand.

"Congratulations, honey." I said, hugging her tightly. I never wanted to let her go, because once I did, she was gone. I felt Bella touch my shoulder, and knew it was time. We broke apart, and I saw tears streaming down her face.

"I love you." She choked. "So much."

"I love you too." I cried as they began to walk again. "So much." I whispered to myself. We moved outside and began the process of taking pictures. Ever after all these years, Alice still new how to plan the perfect wedding.

Life had been great for the past ten years. Many people only say their lives are everything they want, Bella and I can speak the truth. We have four, gorgeous biological children, and one adopted daughter who people are constantly asking if she's ours. Corey had decided once she was eighteen to visit her mother in jail. It wasn't a long visit, but she got the apology she deserved. Her father, however, wasn't around when she went to see them. He'd been labled a kiddie raper, and was beaten to death. Bella and I thought it was best to tell her he'd gotten pneumonia, and his body couldn't fight it off.

After seeing her mother, she was completely rid of her old life, and went off to Columbia University in New York. Because my mom had gotten sick, I didn't get to the school I had been wanting to.I never resented my mother for that, but it was always in the back of my mind. Corey told us she wanted to, but wasn't sure she could leave Texas. Bella told her our story, her being in California and it gave Corey the confidence she needed to go. She met Evan right away since he was on the floor below her, and it was instant chemistry. They'd been inseperable since shaking hands, and now they were never getting rid of one another.

Bentley was thirteen now, and harder to control and handle than Corey had been. He was a good kid, but he seemed to be doing everything at once. New sitting still, never quiet. My mother told me this was normal, that her brother was the same way when he was Bentley's age. Since Corey had been there since Bentley was born, the held a special relationship than the others. They all loved each other, but there was something about the two of them. Bentley was very protective of Corey when she brought Evan home, and was asking him more questions than I had.

Emma was a doll. An adorable eleven year old. Renee told us she was a lot like Bella when she was eleven. Her nose always in a book, and headphones always on. There wasn't a minute that went by that she wasn't humming, or singing, something we assumed she'd gotten from Alice. Bentley and Emma got along least of all out of our children, but when it really count, they were there for each other. Sometimes I worried they'd never grow out of is, but looking back on how Rosalie and I were at that age, there fights were minute in comparison.

The twins, our last babies were growing up too quickly. Ten already. It was hard to believe ten years ago, I was holding my little Sophia, and she barely fit the length of my arm. They were different, very different. But, like Bella and I, their differences made them stronger. If Brady was sad, Sophia was sad. If someone hurt Sophia, Brady was the first one to give them a piece of his mind. They complimented each other well, and seemed to never fight with the others. They were cool, calm, and collected. Something we thanked God for everyday.

After the pictures were finally over, we made it back to the reception hall. Alice kept it simple, but elegant. Corey was never much for big, fancy, things, and Alice had done a perfect a job. It was when the DJ announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Campbell, that I really began to get a knot in my stomach. She would never again be just mine, never again come into the kids rooms when they were screaming with fear.

"I wanna dance with Evan!" Sophia wined. Once Corey had brought Evan home to meet us, Sophia had fallen in love. She told me he was going to be her 'fairytale ending.' But, once Corey came home and told us the news of their engagement, Sophia was heartbroken and ran out of the room in tears. Evan had grown up as the oldest of three, with two younger siblings and was able to handle the situation well. He told her he knew they were meant to be together, but their age would always keep them apart. He said he was marrying Corey because she was the same age as her, but he would always love Sophia more.

"You will, darling. But, Evan does have to dance with Corey first." Alice said as Eli, their youngest came to sit on her lap. Her and Edward waited a long time before having their second child. They continued to tell everyone they were happy with just Owen for so long, that they didn't need another. But, Bella and I knew her better than anyone else and knew it had taken this long to get pregnant again. We could tell when she would refuse to take our calls, or would be distant at family events that she wasn't herself. Eli was born on Christmas at midnight, and they constantly call him their Christmas Miracle.

"It's not fair!" Sophia complained. "I'm the one he really wants to be with!"

"We know that, peanut." Emmett said, ruffling her hair. "But, he did marry her...he couldn't just waltz up to you and be with you. Corey would get suspicious."

"Is anyone _ever_ going to tell her?" Bentley asked, sitting back in his chair. "I mean, the guy just got..."

"Bentley, enough." Bella scolded. After Bentley had gone back to his sketch pad, Owen came back with Edward and stood in front of Sophia. The three of them, my twins and Own had a special bond only being six hours apart. Brady and Owen were the brothers neither got to have, and Owen was just another person who would be there to protect Sophia from anyone who tried hurting her. Brady and Sophia had a special bond because they were twin, Owen and Sophia had this tether that kept them together.

"Care to dance my lady?" He asked, holding out his hand. Every adult at the table 'awwwwed' at his sweet gesture, and Alice whipped her camera and Sophia grabbed his hand. He led her out to the dance floor and I laughed as they tried holding each other like Corey and Evan had. The DJ began playing 'A Whole New World' as they swayed on the dance floor, and once they were done, they got a bigger applause that the newlyweds did.

The dinner plates were cleared away and the dance floor was opened up to everyone. I grabbed Bella's hand as Can't Help Falling in Love came onto the speakers. Every time I heard this song, I thought of her. When we first met, I tried so hard not to. I didn't think I wanted it, the relationship, the girl, the love. Letting someone in. But, it was impossible not to fall for her.

"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you." I sang into her ear as she placed her head on my chest.

"I love you." She whispered, lifting her head and looking into my eyes. "People didn't think I should."

"Should what?"

"Fall in love with you." She said, smiling. "Most people accepted it after I had, but they didn't think I should have."

"And?" I asked, smirking.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you." She said and I leaned into kiss her. "I couldn't imagine having this, this love, with anyone else but you." She told me, and I just squeezed her tighter. She was my entire world, and I wanted to stay like this forever. The song ended, and Evan's best man made his way up to the stage for his speech. After his, I made my way out of the room, and to the car where my guitar was. Corey begged me to give a speech, but I knew nothing I wrote would ever compare to what I felt about her.

I made my way up to the small stage they'd set up, and put the guitar around my neck.

"I've...never been great at expressing myself." I said into the microphone, looking at Bella. "But, with music, I was able to tell my wife how much I loved her at our wedding. So, I thought I would sing to my beautiful daughter, and her new husband." I said, as I began playing the chords to the song.

"Look at the two of you dancing that way, lost in the moment and each others face...And she still means the world to me, just so you know. So be careful when you hold my girl...But I loved her first and I held her first. And a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep. And I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it still hard to give her away. I loved her first." I sang.

There was barely a dry eye in the house, and I'm pretty sure even Charlie was crying. I knew that Bella didn't give birth to her, but she was my girl. No matter what anyone said. She came rushing up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you, Daddy." She cried into my shoulder.

"I love you too, baby." I said, wiping my eyes.

She let go, and smiled as I wiped her cheeks of her tears. Once all the tears had stopped, the DJ began playing songs again, and the party started. I laughed as I saw Evan get drunker as the night went by, and it took a lot of strength to let Corey drink and not say anything. Soon, it was time to say goodbye to the couple as they headed off on their honeymoon.

"Do you really have to go?" I heard Sophia ask after Evan had picked her up.

"Yeah. Wish I could stay here with you though." He said, and I saw Corey giggling as she stood with Lily and Bentley.

"Fine. But, no kissing." Sophia ordered and Evan shook his head in agreement. He let Sophia down and made his way over to my mom and Marcus.

"You gonna be okay, Jasper?" Morgan asked, coming up to me. It wasn't just Corey who'd grown up too fast, Morgan had too. Morgan was now eighteen, graduating in only three months. I'd known her since she came up to my hips, she was the flower girl at my wedding. I wasn't ready to let her grow up.

"I think so, kiddo." I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and bringing her close. "Just promise me you and Cole aren't getting married anytime soon."

"I don't think so." She laughed, kissing my cheek and letting go. Everyone else had gotten a goodbye, and the inevitable was coming. It was time to officially say goodbye to my little girl.

"We won't be long." She said, twirling her thumbs. "Just a week."

"Maybe you two will be out of state for a week...but you're not coming home." I said sadly.

"No, but, we're only fifteen minutes away." She said, trying to see the light in everything. "Weather I live there or not...you're still the best father a girl could as for." She said, wrapping her hands around my neck, tears streaming down her face.

"You are the best first daughter anyone could ask for." I choked out. After Evan reminded her twice they needed to get going, they walked out of the ballroom.

"They grow up so fast." Bentley laughed, even causing me to laugh. Bella, the kids, and I headed home not long after and we ended up carrying the twins inside. Rain slowly began to come down, and I could hear it it tapping on the aluminum roof on the porch. I quietly walked out of Sophia's room, and into the room Bella and I shared.

"All asleep?" She asked, snuggling to my chest.

"All asleep." I agreed, slowly drifting off to sleep. Just as I had fallen asleep, a loud clap of thunder jolted me awake. "Who's gonna be first?"

"I'm thinking Emma." Bella laughed. Each of our children were deathly afraid of thunder, and it seemed to only get worse as they got older. Bella and I waited for the pitter patter of their feet racing down the hall, and Bella had been wrong. It was Brady who came into our room.

"We've been expecting you." I joked, moving away from Bella to make room for him. He climbed in next to us, snuggling next to Bella as thunder rang through the sky again. Emma and Sophia didn't take long to be in our room, and our bed was much more crowded than it was a half hour ago. Bentley was the last one who emerged, trying to act cool.

"Just wanted to make sure you were all okay." He said, before jumping at the clap of thunder.

"Come here, Bent. We gotta space for ya right here." I laughed, picking Sophia up and placing her on my lap. The six of us spent the next fifteen minutes, holding one another. My phone began ringing, and I smiled at the caller ID.

"Hey." I answered. "Why are you calling?"

"Flight got delayed because of the storm." She told me, and I was never more thankful for a storm. "Put me on speaker?" She asked. Whenever there was a storm, Corey had always been there to help with the little ones, helping us calm their fears. Even when she was at college, she tried to call when she heard there was going to be a storm.

"Guys, Corey's on the phone." I said, pressing the speaking button and they all screamed.

"Darling! Why're you calling?" Bella asked.

"Flight got delayed...and I had to make sure they were all okay." She said. We continued to talk to her as the storm died down, and too soon she was saying she had to go.

"Love you, Dad." She said as I took her off speaker. "I'll call you when we land."

"Okay, sweetheart." I said, trying to avoid the pain in my chest. "Be safe."

"I will." She said, said goodbye and hung up. I looked over at Bella who had the boys close to her side as I watched their deep breaths, signaling they'd fallen asleep.

"She's going to come back, Jasper." She whispered, reaching over and grabbing my hand. "No matter what, all of them are always going to come down."

"I know." I whispered, kissing her hand. "I know." I whispered, looking down at my Sophia, fast asleep in my arms. I was so thankful for each and every person lying in the bed, and knew at that moment, that I had to be the luckiest guy in the world. I wasn't trying to be someone I wasn't. I wasn't trying to pretend like my past didn't happen. I wasn't trying to forget everything leading up to this. I was content with my life.

I was happy.


	30. Author's Note!

**Author's Note!**

* * *

*Sniff* It's finally...over. This has been one of my favorite stories to write and I am so glad I could share it with you. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favored this. Honestly, when I started writing this, I had no idea where it was going. I didn't think I'd actually be able to write what was in my head. Everything I wrote literally came to me while I was sitting at my computer, or in the shower practically acting out what could happen...(I have a strange thought process, no judging!) But, anyway, thanks again!

-**SpringHiller09**

**PS: I have some notes that did not make it into the text.**

-Rosalie and Emmett had another daughter, Carlie, taken from the name 'Carlisle'

-After the kids were grown up enough, Bella began writing. She wrote a book based on her relationship with Jasper and became a best seller. She titled it '_Love Story_' fitting, huh?

-Jasper never became close to another kid he worked with as a social worker, afraid she'd be ripped away from him like Corey almost had been.

-If you didn't catch this, Alice had several miscarriages and just couldn't seem to get pregnant, which is why Owen and Eli were so far apart in age.

-Miles and Jasper kept in touch, but they rarely saw each other after Miles got sent back to rehab for the third time.

-Jackie finally got out of her 'slutty' phase, and began dating someone in college, but never married. They were both too afraid of commitment, but they love together and have two kids in LA.

-Ben and Angela married shortly after Rosalie and Emmett and have two kids, Avery and Jackson and live in Washington DC.

"Corey hasn't had contact with her mother since the visit in jail, and her mother didn't even know she was getting married.

-Jasper and Rosalie set up an organization to help military families get back on their feet after a family member was killed. They named it '_Carlisle's Family Plan_.' It was something their father wanted to do after he was retired from the military.

-Esme and Marcus lived happily with their two daughters, and Morgan never resented Esme for 'replacing' her mother. She grew to love her as he own mother, and Marcus never let her forget Amy. Lily was a happy kid growing up who was easier to raise than their three kids seperately. Lily and Bentley were best friends since they were so close in age.

-Charlie and Renee stayed next door to Marcus and Esme, and lived happily as a two person family.

***These were just ideas I still had floating in my head, but if I were to write about all of them, the story would have never ended. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you check out my page and read as many stories you'd like...hopefully all of them!***


End file.
